The heart wants what it wants
by Slythering31
Summary: Es una historia de romance alternativa entre Max y Phoebe Thunderman, parte de una saga que se puede leer en cualquier orden. Aunque este fue el segundo que escribi:el primero fue La genetica se Sobrepone
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la Autora:** _No pierdas nuca de vista el objetivo principal en la vida: ser feliz._

 _El ser que amas no es como el que soñaste, tus padres te querían abogado y tú quieres ser peluquero; amas tu trabajo pero no tienes el salario por el que morías ¿Qué importa?...¡Manda al infierno a todo aquel al que no le parezca tu felicidad! Inclusive cuando tú mismo te falles, porque lo vas a hacer._

 _Búscale nombre y apellido a tu felicidad porque de eso dependen los hombres y las mujeres de éxito; la diferencia es que muchos la usan como su motor para levantarse cada mañana y otros la usan como la propia pala de su tumba cuando la ponen de excusa porque no lograron algo._

 _No seas como todos los idiotas que dicen "Yo no me gradué porque me hice mama (papa)"…las cosas no funcionan de ese modo. El amor y la familia es un regalo divino que debe apreciarse hoy, mañana y siempre; y aunque es de lo más natural; no todos lo perciben de esa manera a tiempo._

 **PREFACIO**

 _Desde el punto de vista de Phoebe_

Aun no entiendo porque las cosas pasaron de esta manera; ¿porque la vida me jugo una pasada tan cruel? Él me quería y yo a él, no debía ser más complicado que eso y sin embargo lo fue. Todo empezó cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, llevábamos años sin vernos debido a su terquedad de estar lejos de la familia.

Después de que se enteró de que era adoptado, corrió en persecución lo más lejos posible de nosotros y nunca miro atrás. Pero por las mismas cosas raras de la vida, tuvo que volver a nosotros ya fuera por regañadientes, porque un cambio sombrío ocurrió en su vida.

Solíamos ser compañeros de juego cuando niños, todo eran risas y una que otra riña entre nosotros.

Pero al verlo después de tanto tiempo todo fue diferente porque ya no era un niño alegre y travieso, era un joven serio y algo celoso de sus asuntos; ojala nunca hubiera cambiado. Me daba mucha pena verlo así, obviamente era más feliz cuando ignoraba la verdad.

 _Desde el Punto de Vista de Max_

Prefería seguir siendo un idiota, a haber experimentado este dolor jamás imaginable, yo no lo busque y sin embargo paso.

Estaba decidido a no querer más de la vida, pero es evidente que ella no estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en nada. Su corazón siempre fue más puro que el mío y aun así me amó. ¡Por favor, trágame tierra!

Primero tuve que soportar el creer que no era amado y luego el terror de amarla, para luego tener seguridad y finalmente perderla. La vida no es justa, me doy cuenta de eso. Y lo único que quiero hacer es gritar desde lo más profundo de mi pecho para que mis lamentos lleguen hsta los oídos de quien nos hace esto… porque no soporto la aflicción.

 **Chapter 1: Remembranza**

La familia Thunderman (Hank, Phoebe y Barb) había llegado finalmente al funeral del tío Chuck, buscaron a Max con la mirada y se dieron cuenta de que era el quien estaba atendiendo a todos los invitados. Todos entraron al mismo tiempo, pero Phoebe se quedó atrás porque su bolsa se cayó en la entrada y tuvo que recoger todas sus cosas.

Hank y Barb fueron a grandes zancadas donde Max, tenían unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo y decirle que lo apoyaban en su dolor, pero sabían que él no lo aceptaría.

-Hijo, ¿cómo estás?

Max, hizo una mueca como de incomodidad cuando Barb lo llamo asi.

-Lo siento… Max

-Bien, gracias. El abogado me dijo que ustedes debían estar presentes en la lectura del testamento.

-Está bien.

-Yo les avisare cuando sea hora, por favor pasen y tomen asiento.

Max se sentía abrumado por la muerte del tío con el que había compartido los últimos 8 años y la visita de sus padres. Pero como buen villano no dejo que eso se le notara y corrió al baño para ocultar su turbación. Pero no contaba con que se iba a tropezar con alguien…

-Auuu…

Dijo tan pronto como se logró sobar la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Dijo al mismo tiempo que se alejaba del lugar.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti cabeza hueca?

Dijo la chica con la que se había acabado de tropezar.

-¿Cabeza hueca? ¡Phoebe!

Grito, dándose vuelta.

-¿Max?

-Si soy yo.

Ambos quedaron muy impresionados con lo que vieron, Phoebe se había convertido en una bella muchacha de cabello castaño, ojos almendrados y estatura promedio. Mientras que Max había crecido con un poco más de altura, aumento sus músculos con ejercicio y se le había engrosado la voz.

-No puedo creer que seas tú…

-Créeme yo tampoco. Estas tan, tan linda.

Phoebe se sonrojo un poco.

-Tú también.

-¿Qué soy linda?

-¡No, no me refería eso…

Dijo Phoebe de lo más abochornada. Max dejo salir una risita ahogada.

-Tranquila, solo estaba jugando.

Agh, al menos era bueno saber que lo juguetón no se le había quitado.

-No fue gracioso

-Claro que si Phoeb.

Dijo el al mismo tiempo que le agarraba el mentón.

Se vieron durante un rato y por un momento volvieron todos aquellos lindos recuerdos; y el dolor que sentí Max por la muerte de su tío había desaparecido.

Ellos no lo sabían, pero desde el otro lado de la habitación Barb y Hank los estaban observando.

-Míralos, recordaron que son hermanos.

-Sí. Recuperaremos a nuestro Max muy pronto.

La pareja ni siquiera los escucho, estaban muy perdidos en ellos mismos.

-Te invito al jardín.

-¿No tienes que atender a la gente?

-Raymond se está encargando, no importa.

-Está bien.

El jardín de la casa del tio Chuck era muy hermoso, en el figuraban distintos tipos de flores y la grava era de un color verde muy intenso. Casi en el medio de una ramada, había un pequeño columpio y fue ahí donde ella y Max se sentaron.

-¿Y bien, que ha sido de tu vida?

-¿En serio, eso me preguntas?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo mi pregunta?

-Nada en realidad, esperaba que me preguntaras cosas más específicas.

-Bien, entonces… ¿Cómo va la escuela?

-Fantástica, soy la mejor.

-No me sorprende oír eso.

-¿Tus experimentos?

-Cada vez mejores. ¿Billy y Nora?

-Dos niños perfectamente felices.

-¿Y tú? Eres feliz verdad…

-Supongo que sí, tengo novio.

-Que bien.

-No te alegres tanto, tiene algo que no te agradara.

-¿Qué?

-No es sup.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo funciona una relación así? ¿Alguna vez le dirás?

-Supongo, pero solo si me aseguro de que es el correcto.

-¿Y cómo lo sabrás?

-Supongo que solo lo sabré. Hablando de otra cosa, ¿Ya enviaste la solicitud a la Liga de héroes?

Max se quedó en silencio por un momento y su cara se endureció

-No…

-Si

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-Max se supone que solo era una etapa.

-Pues no y ahora estoy más seguro que antes.

-¡Es increíble, siempre haces esto!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Siempre nos quieres llevar la contraria por eso lo haces.

-No es así. ¡ Tú no sabes cómo están las cosas!

-¿Por qué ser malvado Max? ¡Es una insensatez!

-¿Insensatez' ¡Te diré lo que es una insensatez Phoebe, fingir ser siempre perfecta, porque es lo que mami y papi quieren!

-¡Eres un idiota!

-¡Y tu una remilgada!

-¡Fracasado!

-¡Estaquibotris!

-¿Qué?

-Exacto.

-Chicos.

Era Raymond, la mano derecha del tio Chuck, el que había venido interrumpir su pelea tan infantil.

-El notario está esperando para la lectura del testamento, solo faltan ustedes.

-Bien, disculpa Raymond.

-Sí, gracias por venir a avisarnos.

Raymond estaba de espaldas a los chicos, y por eso no se dio cuenta que atrás de él la pelea aún no había terminado. En el camino al despacho Max pellizco a Phoebe, Phoebe le aplico una zancadilla a Max, este l saco la lengua y ella hizo lo mismo. Hubieran seguido, pero al final llegaron al despacho, Raymond volvió hacia atrás y tuvieron que detenerse.

-Entran.

-Gracias.

Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Cuando entraron, en efecto ya se encontraban ahí Barb y Hank.

Bueno daré lectura del testamento de quien fue en vida Chuck Thunderman. Por favor, presten atención:

-Yo, Chuck Alveníz en el pleno uso de todas mis facultades mentales, declaro que lo que a continuación se plantea no es más que mi deseo:

Hace 8 años me fue enviado mi sobrino Max; y solo Dios sabe cuánto lo amo; me busque a amargar durante los años en que me encontré solo y el me devolvió la vida. Tenerlo a mi cuidado fue justo lo que necesitaba, fue el hijo varón que nunca tuve y sí que se supo ganar mi corazón. Si esta enfermedad sigue deteriorándome hasta el punto de dejarme sin vida, quiero dejarle todo lo que poseo a mi único hijo: Max Alveníz.

El abogado Ramírez tiene una carta en su poder que va dirigida únicamente a él y solo deberá ser abierta el día de su cumpleaños 18, el mismo día también recibirá todo el poder de su herencia. Y hasta ese día tendrá que vivir con sus padres biológicos Hank y Barb…

-¿Qué?

-Señor Alveníz, le pido que tenga paciencia. Debo terminar de leer los deseos de su tio.

-Mi padre es Chuck Alveníz, nadie más.

Dijo Max de la manera más cortante. Barb y Hank sintieron como una espada les atravesaba el corazón.

-Por favor, le pido que me deje continuar.

Max acepto a regañadientes y se calló.

-…Thunderman, ellos estarán a cargo de su supervisión hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, sé que será un cambio difícil pero nadie vera mejor por el que ellos, y espero que lo entienda. Esta vez sí termine ya…

La expresión de Max no cambio con las últimas palabras de su tío, al contrario, se levantó con furia de su asiento y salió de una forma estrepitosa.

-¿Nunca nos va a perdonar verdad?

-Ustedes no hicieron nada, está dolido.

Dijo Phoebe.

-Yo hablare con él.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación y encontró a Max dando golpes a la pared con saña. Intento detenerlo tomándolo de las manos, pero él era más fuerte y se resistió.

-¡Max detente, detente! ¿Qué haces?

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me dejo solo?

Y se dejó caer en posición fetal hacia el suelo.

-Ya va a pasar.

-No…

Susurro Max posando su cabeza entre sus brazos mientras sollozaba. Luego levanto la cabeza de manera involuntaria; pero se encontró con los ojos de Phoebe que le provocaron una paz indescriptible.

-No quiero volver al pasado…

-No es el pasado, es el presente.

-Sabes a qué me refiero.

Luego tomo su mano y la estrecho con fuerza como si de ese agarre dependiera todo, como si se aferrara a su vida. Phoebe lo entendió, como solo las almas gemelas son capaces de entender y se sentó a su lado dejando que el posara su cabeza en su hombro. Ninguno de los dos tuvo idea al final de cuánto tiempo paso mientras estuvieron en esa posición, pero al final no importaba porque mucho salió de eso.

Max rompió el silencio diciéndole esto a Phoebe:

-¿Me porte mal verdad?

-¿Tu qué crees?

Luego hubo un gran silencio.

-Aunque no los quieras, ellos a ti sí.

-Puedo aguantar un año.

-No es solo aguantar.

-No me pidas más de lo que doy, hago un gran esfuerzo.

-Está bien. ¿Qué tal si vas a empacar? Yo voy por mama y papa.

-Sí.

Max soltó la mano de Phoebe y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la izquierda por un pasillo algo angosto. Cuando vio que ya estaba lejos, Phoebe se levantó y fue por sus padres. Entro a l oficina y ellos le preguntaron con sus expresiones que había conseguido.

-Viene con nosotros…

-Gracias a Dios.

-Si

-Está empacando sus cosas, es mejor esperarlo en el auto.

-Si vamos.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la casa Max había entrado a su habitación y se dirigió directamente hacia el baño; se lavó la cara y se secó con una toalla para disimular un poco así el que había llorado. Se miró el rostro, y se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido. Los villanos no lloran, mucho menos enfrente de alguien más; sintió vergüenza de sí mismo e hizo una promesa en silencio de que no debía volver a ser tan suave de nuevo.

Empaco su ropa, porque era lo más importante. Después de todo las demás cosas podían ser mandadas por correo. Cuando salió, se llevó la sorpresa de que ya lo estaban esperando, no les dirigió ninguna palabra y solamente entro, se puso los auriculares para que nadie intentara hablarle y se disponía a dormir, peno no lo consiguió. Phoebe estaba al otro extremo, de la parte de atrás del auto y se durmió primero que él

Al ver el paisaje, su pensamiento iba hacia muchas partes: a las horas jugando en el jardín de Metroburgo, a la platicas tan profundas que tenía con su tío y a la forma en que su mano y la de Phoebe se habían entrelazado hoy. Trato de concentrarse en este último pensamiento, porque lo hacía feliz, luego dejo de ver a la Phoebe de sus sueños para ver a la real que tenía al lado. Eso fue lo último que necesitaba, la vio y decidió que si seguía ahí todo tenía sentido y logro dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mariposas en el estomago**

Cuando Max llego a casa se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa, Billy y Nora habían colgado un cartel que decía: "Bienvenido hermano".

-Bueno te dejamos para que te instales.

Dijeron Barb y Hank, luego tuvieron a su habitación.

-¡Max!

Gritaron Billy y Nora con mucha alegría y corriendo a abrazarlo.

-¡Chicos! ¿Cómo están?

-¡Bien!

-¿Les gustaron sus cosas?

-¡Nos encantan!

-¿Qué cosas?

-Esto.

Dijo Nora mientras mostraba una caja de moños y Billy enseñaba unas zapatillas especiales.

-¿Cuándo se las enviaste?

-Después de que recibí la carta de navidad con sus fotos.

-¿Te gusta el cartel que te hicimos?

-Está lindo, pero, saben…. Preferiría que no me llamaran hermano.

-Pero eres nuestro hermano.

-Si de la familia.

-Aun asi.

-¿Entonces cómo te decimos?

-Ah…. Tío Max. Si eso soy, su genial tío Max.

-Tenemos un tío genial. ¡Asombroso!

-¿Por qué no van a jugar con las cosas que le regale?

-¡Si!

-Nunca vi a nadie tan emocionado por unos moños y zapatillas.

Dijo Phoebe.

-Es que le hice unas mejoras.

-¿Qué tipo de mejoras?

-Bueno…

-¡Billy, trae tus zapatillas biónicas para hacer un patrón con mi moño de rayos!

-¿En serio?

-Que puedo decir… soy el tío genial.

Dijo Max en una voz muy burlona.

-Estoy ansiando ver mi regalo.

-Y lo harás, pero cuando cumplas años.

Max volteo a ver hacia atrás y con su telekinesia hizo bajar el cartel de Billy y Nora. Phoebe tan solo lo miro mientras lo hacía y este le sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que lo observaba.

-¿Todavía te afecta verdad?

Max solo se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta. Pero después hablo.

-Ya quede con tus padres en conservar mi apellido, así que nadie en la escuela lo sabrá, a menos que tú les digas.

-No lo hare si no quieres.

-Bien.

-No deberías ser tan duro con mis padres. Ya te dije que te quieren.

Max hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Dales una oportunidad, quizá te sorprendan.

-Tal vez tengas razón…

-Qué bueno.

Dijo ella besándole la mejilla.

-Voy a salir…

-¿Tan noche?

-Es con unas amigas Max. Oye, podrías venir.

-¿Y pasar toda la noche entre chicas? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Estábamos hablando sobre la escuela y esta es una gran oportunidad, para que no solo llegues como el chico nuevo. Anímate…

-Ni siquiera he desempacado.

-Le puedes pedir ayuda a Billy después

Max estaba cayendo, realmente no quería quedarse solo en sus pensamientos. Prefería estar distraído.

-Vamos…

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Bueno, solo espera a que me arregle un poco.

-Te veo lista.

-Sí, pero más…

Max rio por lo bajo, nunca había entendido porque las chicas creían verse sencillas, cuando en realidad estaban bien. Pero aprovechó que Phoebe se arreglaba para refrescarse un poco del viaje y ponerse su chaqueta de cuero favorita. Cuando termino Phoebe estaba bajando de la escalera y sí que se miraba bonita, (no es que antes no lo estuviera) se soltó el cabello, maquillo y puso un vestido naranja que le caía muy bien a su tono de piel.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Ahhh…

-¡Max!

-Es broma, vamos.

La fiesta de la que le había hablado Phoebe a Max, no quedaba muy lejos de la casa; es más, quedaba relativamente cerca. Cuando llegaron no solamente habían chicas, en realidad parecía como si toda la secundaria se hubiera colado.

-¿Unas amigas?

-Eso fue lo que me habían dicho.

Phoebe tenía buenas amigas como Sherry, pero también tenia de esas que en verdad eran hipócritas. Cuando la vieron llegar con Max, lo primero que pensaron fue que de seguro era un nuevo novio del que no les había hablado y ya había botado a Cole. Ni siquiera habían terminado de llegar, cuando le salieron al encuentro para sonsacarle información.

-¡Amiga! ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Verónica.

-¿Quién es tu amigo?

-Soy Max, amigo de Phoebe.

-Con que amigo….

-Si

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Verónica, ya tenía un plan siniestro trazado en su mente. Siempre le había tenido envidia a Phoebe; y si le ganaba u chico lindo, ya era una venganza personal. El resto de las amigas de Phoebe siguieron hablando un poco más… pero cuando llego la hora de bailar, Max ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir que no. Verónica solamente lo jalo hacia la pista.

-Guau, tu amigo sí que no pierde el tiempo.

Dijo Sherry, haciéndole notar a Phoebe que Max ya no estaba a su lado.

-Parece que tienes razón. Ya no me necesita…

-¿Tú quieres ir a bailar?

-Claro, por que no.

Phoebe y Sherry se asomaron a la pista y se pusieron a bailar al ritmo de "Shut up, and dance with me". De pronto, se acercaron un poco hacia donde estaban Verónica y Max. El segundo cogió a Sherry del brazo y le susurro algo al oído que Phoebe no pudo escuchar.

-Ok.

Le contesto Sherry. Luego cambiaron la canción por una más tranquila: "Sorry". Y Max y Sherry gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Cambio de pareja!

Cuando Max estuvo cerca de Phoebe, se la fue llevando disimuladamente lejos de la vista de Verónica.

-¿Eso fue lo que le dijiste a Sherry?

-Sí, es que tu amiga ya me tenía azorado.

-Supongo que puede ser algo abrumadora a veces.

-¡Abrumadora!, ¡Ese es un cumplido!

-¡Max, ya basta!

Dijo Phoebe un tanto juguetona, porque la verdad es que quería morirse de la risa. El DJ estaba como desorientado esa noche y la siguiente canción que puso fue lenta.

-Esta vez te quedas solo…

Le dijo Phoebe a Max.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-No se bailar lento.

-Pero yo sí.

"La ventaja de no crecer juntos, es que uno sabe cosas que el otro no" Pensó Phoebe.

-Súbete a mis pies.

Le dijo Max. Luego coloco la mano en su cintura e hizo que su mano derecha se posara en su hombro mientras le estrechaba la otra con la suya.

-¿Así?

-Sí

Max empezó a mover a Phoebe muy lentamente y ella no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que los estaban mirando, había perdido el sentido de que estaban con otras personas. Se sentía tan segura al lado de Max que dejo que su cabeza descansara en su hombro libre y siguió dejando que la guiara en sus pasos.

Así hubieran seguido… pero de pronto algo inquieto a Phoebe, se acordó de Cole (no es que un recuerdo viniera a su mente); es que miro un chico parecido a él. Estaba de vacaciones con su familia y se había ido hace poco, el pensar en el provoco un sentimiento extraño en ella, pero no uno bueno. Sintió como si lo estuviese engañando, pero no sabía porque, tan solo estaba con Max y no había razón para sentirse así. De todas maneras, aunque fuera incomprensible se detuvo. Y le dijo a Max que se sentía mal y necesitaba volver a casa.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya?

-Tú no tienes por qué acompañarme, anda quédate.

-No tengo razones para quedarme… o que ¿Acaso crees que quiero otra tanda con tu amiga parlanchina? Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla.

-Ja, ja, ja.

La había hecho reír otra vez aunque no quería, porque Verónica no estaba tan lejos.

-Ya cállate…

-Lo siento.

Dijo Max aunque no muy sinceramente pues estaba esbozando una sonrisa.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

Phoebe asintió con la cabeza.

En el camino se le olvido el mal rato que acababa de pasar; porque fue de lo más tranquilo. Cuando llegaron a casa todos ya estaban dormidos, pero ellos no tenían sueño, así que se quedaron platicando en el sillón por horas. Poniéndose al día con sus vidas, contando anécdotas graciosas, siendo sermoneado por la escogencia de supervillano y siendo molestada por la escogencia de superheroina. Esa noche se contaron todo y eso hizo que volvieran a tener el tipo de relación de hace algunos años: de amor, odio.

A las pocas semanas solo pasaban juntos ya fuera para pelear o para otra cuestión; sus compinches (porque Max ya había encontrado muchos aliados para entonces) no se creían lo de solo amigos y los molestaban con frecuencia. Pero a ellos no les hacia el menor efecto, porque nadie mejor que ellos sabían el tipo de relación que llevaban o al menos, ya saben, eso creían…

Max se había despertado antes que todos, pero se encontró a Phoebe en la cocina muy a su pesar.

-Hola.

-Hola

"Diablos" pensó para sí mismo "¿Por qué luce tan bonita en la mañana?"

-¿Vas a desayunar?

-No… a decir verdad. Solo vine por un poco de jugo, ya me voy a la escuela.

-Tan pronto.

-Tengo tareas atrasadas… y muchas otras cosas.

Max salió sin despedirse de Phoebe como solía hacerlo y al salir, cuando sintió que ya estaba libre de que alguien lo mirase tomo su termo de agua, lo abrió y se lo echo en la cabeza; para probarse a sí mismo que no estaba soñando.

-Rayos.

Maldijo por lo bajo.

-Esto no me está pasando…

El que lea esto se preguntará que le asa a Max, pues bueno la respuesta es simple y para no insultar su inteligencia supongo que la mayoría ya se dio cuenta, se está enamorando de Phoebe. Es un suplicio que lo viene torturando desde hace dos semanas y ya se le está haciendo muy difícil ocultarlo. Todo pasó así…

Max estaba en el pasillo, pasando el rato con Phoebe como siempre. Cuando una voz resonó detrás de sí.

-¡Ya volví!

-¡Cole, no puede ser!

Phoebe había ido a abrazar a ese chico perfecto, que recién había llegado. Max primero se sorprendió, pero luego dedujo por la efusión de Phoebe que de seguro era su novio.

Se sintió alegre de al final conocerlo, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así; que en realidad detestaba que hubiera venido porque Phoebe había corrido a abrazarlo y la estaba agarrando muy fuerte de la cintura cuando la abrazaba. ¡Quien se creía este imbécil! ¡Cómo podía ver un día y simplemente arruinar todo lo que era perfecto! Phoebe se lo presento con toda la esperanza de que se llevaran bien, pero eso no iba a pasar, él ya se la tenía jurada ¡y ni siquiera tenía idea de por qué!.

Durante los siguientes días llego a la casa para pasar tiempo con ella, y muchos "accidentes" ocurrieron mientras tanto. Solo un poquito de mala suerte al estilo "Max" nada más que eso. Pero llego el triste día en que Phoebe se dio cuenta de todo lo que hacía y se pelearon por ello más de una vez.

Él siempre se molestaba y nunca aceptaba que ella tenía la razón. Según el algo muy malo debía andar con Cole, porque él no dejaba de sentir esa rabia interna cada vez que lo miraba. Hasta que un día llego a tarde a casa, porque Oyster le había invitado a almorzar y entonces se encontró con la escena más dolorosa de su vida.

Phoebe y Cole se estaban besando. ¡El!, ¡Estaba besando a su Phoebe! Y todo cobro sentido en un parpadeo, no era Cole el problema, era él. Contrario a lo que sintió toda la semana, esta vez no actuó impulsivamente sino que hizo lo posible para que no lo vieran y se marchó hacia el parque. Ahí, no hizo más que torturarse por horas, pensando en aquel beso y deseando con todas las fuerzas de su alma ser ese tipo tonto.

¡Era tan estúpido, el no haberse dado cuenta antes! ¡Y tan ridículo sentirse así! ¡De verdad, ridículo!

Después de unas horas regreso a casa, pero porque si no se iba, tenía la impresión de que se iba a quedar como una estatua ahí para siempre. Cuando llego Phoebe estaba de muy buen humor, y aunque el sabia porque, en ningún momento se lo demostró

-Oye Max ¿Te puedo contar algo?

¡Dios Santo, lo último que le faltaba!

-¿Tienes que hacerlo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada, dime…

Estaba esperando la cuchillada lentamente y con paciencia.

-Necesito que me ayudes con algo…

Gracias al cielo, no era lo que había penado.

-Dime.

-Tengo una amiga y le gusta un chico…

-Phoebe si eres tú, dímelo.

-No es en serio. Es otra chica (bueno, no daré tantos rodeos). Mi amiga Sarah, está loca por salir contigo y yo le dije que te iba a preguntar.

-Phoebe dile que no…

-¿No le vas a dar siquiera una oportunidad?

-Es que te digo que lo último que quiero ahora es una cita, estoy muy confundido.

-¿Por una chica?

-No.

-Bueno. Te dejo entonces…

Y a partir de entonces Max, no puede dejar de pensar en Phoebe, como la mujer de sus sueños, ahora la evitaba más y trataba de concentrarse en sus propios asuntos para así dejar de tenerla siempre tan cerca. Como nunca le había pasado algo así, suponia que con el tiempo el sentimiento simplemente iba a desaparecer y su trabajo era hacer todo lo posible para que esto sucediera.

Porque al final, ha tenido mucho tiempo de reflexionarlo todo y considera que aunque Phoebe no estuviera con Cole; era un sueño que no tenía futuro. Porque ella aun lo veía como su hermanito y también estaba el hecho de que había elegido ser supervillano (era la oveja negra de la familia feliz) y bajo ningún concepto iba a ser el causante de que la ovejita más blanca de la parcela se saliera del carril por culpa suya. Él también la quería pura como siempre, amaba que siempre quisiera el bien, no cambiaría nada en su forma de ser.

Sufría en silencio, era cierto. Pero si nadie más aparte de él lo sabía no era algo que tuviera mucha importancia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sueños y Oscuridad**

Phoebe había bajado a la guarida de Max para decirle algo importante.

-¿Max?

-Sí, Phoeb

Phoebe estaba a punto de decirle pero entonces, boto algo accidentalmente del escritorio de Max y este se inclinó al mismo tiempo que ella para recogerlo. Cuando hicieron esto, quedaron a una distancia muy corta y ella impulsivamente se hizo para atrás. Él se rio ante semejante muestra de niñería.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora te doy miedo?

Dijo el acercándose cada vez más. Phoebe se seguía haciendo para atrás, pero ya no quedaba más espacio y Max la había tomado de la cintura y acercado su boca peligrosamente a la suya.

-¿Qué haces?.

Preguntó ella

El volvió a sonreír, no mostraba ni un ápice de nerviosismo y estaba a punto de besarla. Ya solo faltaba un poco y….

Todo había sido un sueño, Phoebe se despertó sobresaltada de la cama, miro el reloj y aun eran las 4:30 de la mañana. Pero ya no podía volver a dormir, no si volvía a tener ese mismo sueño una y otra vez. Despertó y se fue a la cocina, prepararía el desayuno para así distraerse un poco.

Hacía días que sus sentimientos por Max le venían afectando, pero no se atrevía a decir ni pio. En su sueño, siempre que bajaba a la guarida era para decirle toda la verdad, pero nunca llegaba a decirle nada, así como tampoco llegaba a besarla. Había terminado con Cole hace ya dos semanas, pero Max no lo sabía. Había sido la misma noche en que el los encontró besándose, ojala se hubiera quedado un poco más. Pero no fue así y esto fue lo que paso:

Después de que Phoebe y Cole terminaron de besarse. Ella hablo:

-Cole, no te amo.

-¿Qué?

-Perdón, yo sé que no te lo mereces, pero…

-Pero ¿Qué?

-Al besarte, recordé que mi mama me dijo que al conocer a tu amor verdadero llegabas a sentir una conexión muy diferente a todo lo que se ha experimentado. Y a mí me paso…

-…Solo que no conmigo.

-Sí, de verdad lo siento.

-Está bien.

-¿En verdad no estás enojado?

-No. Soy un buen perdedor.

-De verdad perdóname.

-Ya deja de decirme lo siento, tampoco voy a morir.

-Sí, perdón ¡Ay, perdón!

Cole se fue y Phoebe se quitó un gran peso de encima; ya no le mentía a nadie y estaba empezando a ser honesta consigo misma. Estaba enamorada de Max, había sentido algo el día de la fiesta y quiso ignorarlo; luego apareció Cole y las cosas se hicieron más claras. Pero que iba a ser ahora. No es como que las cosa hubiesen cambiado mucho; ya no tenía novio. Pero aun no podía estar con Max, él todavía la consideraba su hermanita menor, y hasta le había dicho repetidas veces que estaba contento con su relación ¿Por qué tantas veces? Con una hubiera bastado.

Pensaba todo esto mientras terminaba el desayuno y de pronto toda la familia bajo (Max también).

-¡Un buen desayuno Thunderman, justo lo que necesitaba!

Dijo Hank al mismo tiempo que tomaba una tostada.

-Sí, Phoebe. Esta vez te luciste.

Expreso Billy, mientras saboreaba un delicioso jugo de naranja.

-¿Hija, cuando hiciste todo esto?

-Es que me desperté temprano.

-¿A qué hora?

Pregunto Max.

-A las 4:30.

-No deberías estar madrugando tanto ¿Acaso no tienes ese gran examen final de aritmética mañana?

Todos lo vieron extrañados, porque nunca había sido amigo de la responsabilidad, deber o bueno… preocuparse por alguien más.

-Sí, pero solo fue hoy.

-Bien. Gracias por el desayuno Phoeb, pero me tengo que ir.

Dijo el de la forma más cortante.

-Aun no es hora de entrada.

-Sí, pero tengo asuntos que resolver.

A Phoebe no le dio muy buena espina, porque creía que Max estaba planeando algo de carácter malvado. Pero dejo eso para después, porque hoy tenía un día atareado en la escuela, tal y como Max lo había dicho.

Se alisto, camino y llego justo a tiempo, pero algo que le llamo la atención es que Max no fue a clase hoy, justo cuando había dicho que tenía tantas cosas que hacer. Se la pasó toda la mañana pensativa, pero no pudo comprobar ninguno de sus pensamientos hasta que llego a casa.

Nadie había llegado aún, así que aprovecho la oportunidad y fue a la Guarida de Max; reviso unos cajones con ahínco y así fue como encontró unos planes de lo que parecía un banco, una pistola pequeña (pero no una común) y otros documentos sospechosos.

-¿Phoebe que haces?

Max había llegado y la había encontrado con las manos en la masa. Pero eso no la asusto en absoluto, al contrario, estaba más que dispuesta a reclamarle por las cosas que había descubierto.

-No fuiste a clases hoy.

-Te dije que tenía que resolver unos asuntos ¿Qué hacías hurgando mis cosas?

-¿Hablas de esto?

Dijo mostrándole el plano del banco.

-¿Planeabas robar un banco?

-No, para nada.

-¿Cómo me dices eso? Si la evidencia está aquí.

-Phoebe eso no es mío…

-"Sí y me voy a tragar esa excusa tan torpe…"

Max puso cara de "esta niña…"

-Voy a fingir que eso no me ofendió.

-Quiero saber por qué tienes todo esto. Es más, te lo exijo.

-¿Y me exiges...?

-Sí, lo hago.

Max no mostro mucha resistencia a contarle todo porque la verdad no le afectaba en nada.

-Me permites…

Dijo al mismo tiempo que señalaba el plano en sus manos. Phoebe se lo dio y él lo coloco sobre la mesa de reveso, acto seguido tomo uno de los folders e hizo lo mismo y una tercera vez con la pistola.

-¿Me haces el favor de leer lo que está escrito en estos papeles y también en la tarjeta de la pistola?

-Cave…Morgan, y… ¿Sharon?

-Exacto.

Phoebe lo miro confundida.

-Nada de esto es mío Phoebe, son encargos de algunos amigos supervillanos de Metroburgo.

Phoebe lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Como podrás suponer; esos no son sus nombres reales, pero necesito etiquetarlos de algún modo. Para no mandar las cosas en forma incorrecta.

Phoebe no le dijo nada.

-Como ves, no he hecho nada malo.

-¿Bromeas? Lo que haces da igual a que tú lo hicieras.

-Claro que no.

-Dime una diferencia.

-Fácil. Yo hago la parte divertida, me pagan por ello y no sufro ningún tipo de consecuencia.

-¿En serio? ¿Jamás te ha perjudicado de alguna manera hacer cosas ilícitas?

-No… a excepción claro, de unas horas en una cárcel europea. Pero eso fue más que todo un mal entendido; no cometí ni un crimen aquella vez.

-Igual no deberías facilitarle las cosas a otros supervillanos. Haces mal.

-Ese es el punto Phoeb, soy un supervillano.

-No, no eres.

-Solo porque no sea oficial no significa que no lo sea.

-No hay una buena razón para ser supervillano.

-No, tienes razón. Hay más de una: Es más divertido, Siempre obtienes lo que quieres cuando quieres y sobre todo: NUNCA TE SACRIFICAS.

-Estas tan equivocado.

-No veo de qué forma.

-Ser superhéroe también es divertido…

-Sí, claro

-Siempre logramos proteger a quienes deseamos, por ende, también obtenemos lo que queremos.

Max torno los ojos.

-¿Y lo de sacrificarse?

Phoebe se quedó en silencio y toco su mentón para dar a entender que estaba pensando.

-Eso creí….

Dijo Max, dando por ganada la discusión. Pero Phoebe tomo su mano, haciendo que la viera nuevamente.

-Es por amor, esa es la única razón para sacrificarse.

Max quito sus ojos de los de Phoebe, porque no podía soportar estar viéndolos y peor después de lo que había acabado de decir.

-No solo los superhéroes lo hacen Phoebe…

Dijo más para el mismo, que para alguien más.

-Tienes razón, pero todo el que lo hace alguna vez, se convierte en héroe… aunque no sea súper.

-Ojala y no sea cierto...

Dijo Max ya para terminar. Phoebe decidió que ya había sido mucho sermón por una noche y le dijo que no le contaría a nadie.

-¿Por qué?

-Confió en ti.

-No deberías.

-No seas tonto.

Dijo ella al mismo tiempo que dejaba la guarida.

Max se había quedado pensando en todas las cosas de las que hablaron, será posible ¿El un héroe? ¡Qué va! ¡No podía ser! Es que sus sentimientos por Phoebe, lo habían ablandado más últimamente. Y por eso es estaba pensando en ello, de otra manera ni siquiera lo hubiera considerado.

Aunque solo por si acaso….

Max se levantó de la cama y tomo el teléfono para marcar el 911

-Alo, usted ha llamado el número de emergencias. ¿Cuál es la emergencia que desea reportar?

-Deseo hacer una denuncia anónima, tengo cierta información sobre un posible atentado contra el banco Rochester….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sueños rotos**

Una fecha importante se acercaba en la familia de los Thunderman, la fecha en que Billy y Nora hacían su primer examen de entrenamiento y debían hacerlo en Metroburgo. Max no quiso ir (por obvias razones) y Phoebe dijo que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Ambos se alegraron cuando recibieron el permiso para quedarse; pero se inquietaron de sobremanera cuando descubrieron que no iban a tener la casa para ellos solos como pensaban.

-Sabes, no me molesta si quieres invitar a Sherry o algo…por el estilo. No molestare.

-Gracias.

-Es más, creo que pasare algunas noches fuera y ahí podrías aprovechar.

-Afuera ¿afuera dónde?

-Metroburgo.

-¿Qué? Pero, le dijiste a mama y papa que no irías…

-Es que no quería que supieran que me iba.

-¿Para qué vas?

-Nada malo, lo juro.

\- Entonces… me dejas ir contigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Necesito saber que es cierto lo que me dices.

-Bien… Entonces empaca.

-¿Cuántos días no quedaremos?

-Tres…

-¿Por qué tantos?

-Ya verás.

Después de un rato Phoebe y Max habían terminado de empacar sus cosas, Max las subió al auto y condujo todo el camino hacia Metroburgo. Durante un tiempo Phoebe le hizo conversación pero después se quedó dormida. A Max no le molesto, le encantaba verla dormir porque sus bucles caían delicadamente sobre su frente (no que estuviera observando). No la molesto en absoluto, hasta que llegaron a Metroburgo, porque ya era de noche y no podían quedarse afuera durmiendo en el auto.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-Sí.

Dijo Max sacando unas llaves para abrir la puerta.

Cuando Phoebe entro en la casa, hizo un esfuerzo para observar cada detalle que le fuera posible, (ya que, había estado ahí) porque la mayoría de las veces cuando se va a un lugar por una situación triste, no te preocupas por ese tipo de cosas.

-Por aquí.

Max la guio por un pasillo que iba directo hacia un cuarto con una cama con dosel rosa.

-¿Por qué hay una habitación de niña aquí?

-El tío Chuck tenía una hija, pero murió.

-Oh no…

-Sí, no le gustaba hablar de eso. Pero quizá ya esté muy feliz con ella.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Dijo Phoebe sonriendo un poco más.

-Bueno te dejo para que duermas.

-Un momento, ya vamos a dormir. Pero no estoy cansada.

-Quizá tu no, pero yo conduje todo el camino.

-Vamos Max, que no todo lo bueno en los villanos ocurre de noche.

-Me convenciste con lo de villano ¿Pero qué quieres hacer?

-¿Vemos una película?

Él le dio a entender que si con esa sonrisa que tenía especialmente para ella. El eligió la película; la última de "Fast and Furious", mientras que Phoebe hizo palomitas. La naturaleza de la película era emotiva y ella esperaba cualquier reacción de Max, pero no hizo nada, no sabía porque se esforzaba tanto en parecer rudo, si él sabía perfectamente que ella lo conocía como el hombre más suave que existe; finalmente el sueño le gano y ella solo se quedó observándolo, se preguntaba en que estaría pensando, lo amaba tanto, ¿sabría el de eso? ¿Acaso lo sospecharía?

Si, seguramente lo sabía. Los tipos como el intuyen esa clase de cosas y de seguro no le había dicho nada para no hacerle pasar vergüenza. Estaba tan preocupada porque él se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos que eso era seguramente lo que no le dejaba dormir. "¿Pero qué sería lo peor que podría pasar si se entera?" Se preguntaba a sí misma un millón de veces, pero nunca se contestaba por temor a la respuesta. Dejo a Max en el sofá y lo cubrió con una manta; se fue al cuarto de la cama con dosel rosa y se sentó mirando hacia la venta abierta para contemplar la luna. Como deseaba, que Max llegara en cualquier momento con una rosa del jardín diciendo: "Hare realidad tus sueños" La vida se le iba en ensoñaciones de ese tipo, pero nuca pasaban ¿Acaso estaba mal lo que sentía?

Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, porque siempre que pensaba en la improbabilidad de que sucediera lo que quería, la tristeza ahondaba en su espíritu. Al final siguió llorando hasta que se quedó dormida y decidió soñar con cosas lindas para dejar de estar triste.

Más tarde como a eso de las 12 de la noche Max se despertó, solo para darse cuenta de que Phoebe lo había arropado y ahora estaba dormida; fue a su cuarto y la vio más de cerca así que noto rápidamente sus lágrimas secas. ¿Por qué estaría tan triste? Había estado tan preocupado por sus propios problemas que no se había dado cuenta que tal vez ella estaba pasando por un mal momento. Eso estaba mal, su obligación era hacerla feliz. Pero eso iba a cambiar a partir de hoy.

Phoebe se despertó como a eso de las 7:30. Y de pronto se encontró con una rosa en su cama con una nota atada que decía "Despiértate y ponte bonita. Hare tus sueños realidad".

La más grande sonrisa, se dibujó en su rostro y su corazón latió a mil por hora. ¿Qué estaría planeando ahora su villano favorito?

-¡Vamos!

-Max la rosa está muy linda, me encanta.

-¡Arréglate, nos tenemos que ir!

-¿Pero adonde?

-¡Tu hazlo! Dijo Max corriendo hacia la cocina.

-Está bien. ¡Pero tu igual!

-¡Hecho!

No aguantaba la emoción, ¿Que sería para el ponerse bonita? Se peinó con una trenza y el resto del cabello suelto como solía hacer y esta vez eligió un vestido blanco con muchos toques de rosa, verde y plateado brillante (parecían pétalos) y se maquillo suavemente. Era un outfit perfecto, solo le faltaba un mini bolso y unas zapatillas plateadas.

Fue la habitación de Max y toco la puerta.

-¿Ya estás listo?

-Si solo espera.

Como podía verse tan formal, un tipo que toda la vida solo había optado por las chaqueta de cuero. ¿Saco y pantalón de tela? Bien hecho Max Alveniz.

Phoebe no tenía idea de adonde la llevaban, pero no tardaron mucho en llegar y se dio cuenta de que era un teatro muy bonito. Su expectación seguía latente.

-Recuerdo, que cuando éramos niños solías hacer pequeñas presentaciones de ballet y simulabas estar en el teatro "Orindalle". "Hoy dan La Laguna de los Cisnes"

-¿Cómo conseguiste entrada?

-Secreto.

Ambos observaron la presentación con calma y al terminar discutieron su significado.

-La laguna de los cisnes trata sobre la tragedia amorosa de una chica, ya que su amado nunca llego a quererla.

-Más bien, la absurda decisión de una chica. Él la quería, ella no se dio cuenta.; no es una razón de ver para matarse.

-No has amado. No sabes.

-¿Y tú sí?

Le pregunto Max de una forma muy austera.

-Sí

.Max sintió una cuchillada muy profunda, pero el mismo se lo busco.

-¿Quieres saber adónde vamos ahora?

-¿Hay más?

-Claro que sí. No tienes solamente un sueño ¿oh si?

El siguiente lugar al que fueron, fue muy extraño era un parque aparentemente común (exceptuando por que había superhéroes en él, claro está).

-Espera aquí y cierra los ojos.

-Ok.

Phoebe cerró los ojos.

-Ábrelos.

Max s había cambiado y ahora tenía el traje de un príncipe. Phoebe no contuvo la risa, etaba en mallas.

-Ja, ja, ja.

-Sabía que te reirías, pero no que TAN FUERTE.

-Lo siento.

-¿Te cambias?

-¿Qué? ¿Yo también?

-Sí.

Le dijo Max al mismo tiempo que le mostraba un bonito vestido morado de princesa.

-¿Me dices a que jugamos? ¿Me va a rescatar de una torre?

-Tú póntelo

Phoebe se pudo el disfraz y se colocó una pequeña tiara. Max la miro complacido y la tomo de la mano llevándola a otro extremo del parque, donde había otras personas vestidas como ellos.

-Se llama juego de roles, estamos en un baile del siglo XIX. Querías viajar en el tiempo.

-Bueno, fuiste muy ingenioso.

Se pasaron toda la tarde en el parque y cuando ya atardecía Max miro su reloj.

-Hora de irnos.

-¿Ya?

-Sí, hay una actividad más el día de hoy.

Se cambiaron por turnos en una caseta y luego fueron a un pequeño lago pegado al bosque. Subieron a un bote y remaron lejos de la orilla.

-¿Y aquí cual es el sueño?

-Dijiste que querías ver tu nombre en el firmamento.

-No creo que hayas podido hacer eso ¿oh si?

-Bueno, no exactamente. Pero al menos pude hacer esto.

Señalo el agua e inclino la cabeza, pero Phoebe no comprendió así que se puso totalmente de cabeza, invitándola a hacer lo mismo. Lo hizo y se dio cuenta de que las iniciales P. T. estaban distorsionadas en el agua. Del asombro volvió a ponerse correctamente.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Son constelaciones con las formas curiosas de una b minúscula y una T invertida. Al verlas en el agua se forman tus iniciales, lo note hae algunos años cuando venía aquí con el tío Charles.

-Gracias Max

-Lo que quieras Phoeb.

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa sonrisa que la mataba. ¿Seria este el momento para decirle?

-¿Te gusta todo lo que hice para ti? Her…manita

-Si

Eso le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber, nunca seria el momento. Max noto que las maneras de Phoebe habian cambiado.

-Phoebe yo ntento hacerte feliz, pero aun te veo triste. Dime que hacer, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-No puedes darme lo que quiero.

-Tan dificil es.

-No lo se…

Dijo ella viendola con enormes ojos tristes.

-¿Tienes problemas con Cole?

-Termine con el hace 3 semanas.

-¿Por eo estas asi?

-No, termine con el por alguien mas.

-¿Quién?

Phoebe esquivo su mirada, no podia con eso.

-Tu.

Phobe no sabia que esa era la noticia mas feliz que le pudo haber dado a Max, porque estaba de espaldas.

-Phoebe yo...

Y en eso sono su celular.

-¿No vas a contestar?

Aghhh¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué!? ¿Por qué debia llamar alguien justo ahora?

-Alo… si. Pero, calmate ¿Cómo es que paso eso? No te preocupes, llegaremos tan pronto como nos sea posible.

-¿Quién era?

-Hank, Billy tuvo un accidente en la prueba y ahora esta en el hospital de Metroburgo.

-Vamos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Que La sangre alivie el dolor**

Barb y Hank estaban super-angustiados en la sala de espera.

-¡Max llegaste!

-Si estamos aquí, pero ¿Qué paso?

-Uno de las Holo-armas estaba defectuosa, parecía ser de un nivel mucho más avanzado.

Dijo Barb, después de tirarse a llorar sobre Hank.

-Les hablamos porque Billy perdió mucha sangre, Nora no puede donarle porque es muy pequeña y se necesita mucha. Ustedes son más fuertes y el doctor dice que sería mejor si la sangre es donada por un hermano.

-Así es.

Dijo el doctor

-Hay más chances de que sea compatible.

-Ve, Phoebe.

-Sí. ¿Hablamos después?

-Claro

Y esta se fue con una enfermera a sacarse sangre.

-Max tú también deberías ir.

-No soy hermano de Billy.

-Hay más chances si eres hermano, pero también cabe la posibilidad de que seas compatible aun si no.

-Por favor…

-Está bien.

Y otra enfermera le saco sangre.

Luego de una hora, llegaron los resultados.

-El joven es compatible.

Sentencio el doctor.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ahora mismo le están haciendo la transfusión a tu hermanito.

-¿Hermanito?

Barb y Hank se miraron preocupados.

-Sí, ¿porque crees que son perfectamente compatibles?

-Déjeme ver eso.

El doctor le extendió el examen y efectivamente ahí se expresaba que su tipo de sangre determinaba una clara relación congénita.

-Max déjanos explicarte.

Pero él no los oía estaba muy ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos y sin saber porque comenzó a llorar, dejandose caer sobre la silla más cercana (Phoebe había ido a traer café para todos así que no estaba).

-Hijo, nosotros tenemos una explicación para todo. Solo déjanos decirte.

-¿Soy su hijo?

-Sí, siempre lo has sido.

-Necesito estar solo

Y se fue al cuarto a ver a Billy. El doctor y las enfermeras acababan de salir, dejando un par de instrumentos, seguramente por descuido. La noticia que debió haber sido la más feliz, ahora era la más horrible. Después de todo si había algo malo con él AMABA A SU HERMANA, la amaba y era algo que no iba a cambiar. ¡Qué mal estaba todo! ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? De pronto por primera vez en su vida, aun cuando ya le habían pasado cosas horribles antes, sintió el deseo de morir.

Porque sabía lo que debía hacer, lo que era correcto: decírselo y alejarla en la medida de lo posible, al parecer estaba interesada en él, y probablemente hasta el mismo lo hubiera provocado. Su sueño se escapa deslizándose entre sus dedos sin nada que pudiera hacer, a él no le importaba ser el más despreciable y bajo, pero eso no significaba que ella fuera a serlo. El dolor en el pecho era demasiado profundo para soportarlo, de pronto sus ojos se posaron en el bisturí. Nadie lo extrañaría ¿oh si? Lo tomo y empezó a cortarse las muñecas y empezó a sentir el dolor; pero aun así era más profundo el otro dolor… se conformó con esconder el bisturí y regresar a casa nuevamente.

Cuando salió de la habitación de Billy les dijo a sus padres que preferia irse.

-¿Hijo lloraste?

Interrogo Barb preocupada.

-No es nada.

-Sé que te sorprendimos mucho con la noticia y prometemos que después hablaremos con más calma.

-Sí, lo entiendo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A la casa del tio Chuck.

-Está bien

Le dijo Hank. Max se fue y una media hora después Phoebe pregunto por él.

-Se sentía algo mal y pidió ir a descansar a la casa del tío Chuck.

Phoebe se confundió un poco por eso, habían quedado de hablar después.

-Yo también deseo irme, ahí fue donde deje las maletas.

-Está bien hija.

Cuando llego, la casa se sentía de lo más vacía (tenía esa característica). Algo dentro de si, le dijo que Max estaba en el jardín, y en efecto ahí estaba.

-¿Max?

Él se sobresaltó con su presencia y por alguna razón se preocupó por bajar rápidamente las langas largas de su camisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Habíamos quedado de hablar.

-Phoebe no creo que sea el mejor momento para hacerlo. Nuestros hermano sigue en el hospital.

A ella se le hizo muy raro que los llamara de esa forma.

-Sí, Billy sigue un poco mal, pero ya se está recuperando.

-Bien.

Dijo el sentándose de nuevo en su silla.

-¿Me estas evitando?

-Claro que no.

-Pues eso parece.

-Phoebe, basta…

-Dime lo que no quieres decirme, puedo con eso.

-Me dijiste que te gustaba, pero el sentimiento no es mutuo. Es lo que no te quería decir, eres una gran chica y no quería lastimarte.

Phoebe se sintió muy herida en su orgullo.

-Oh…era eso, ves, no fue tan difícil.

Dijo ella mientras intentaba no ahogarse en el intento.

-Lo siento…

Dijo el viéndose de lo más contrariado. Lo que termino de convencer a Phoebe de que en realidad lo había puesto en una posición muy incómoda.

-No lo hagas.

Dijo ella para tratar de amortiguar la culpa que sentía. Y el sí se sentía culpable pero porque no soportaba verla triste y la forma en que se hacía sentir mejor, era pensando que a Phoebe se le iba a pasar todo esto y solamente era algo pasajero, conocería a otro chico uno tan genial como ella, superhéroe, que nunca la hiciera llorar y además la hiciera olvidar todas las penas pasadas. En cambio el jamás lo olvidaría, siempre tendría el cuidado de atesorar ese sentimiento para no dejarlo ir, la amaría hasta el final de los días y siempre susurraría su nombre por las noches.

No había nada más que decir, y en eso Barba y Hank llegaron a interrumpirlos como siempre.

-¿Chicos?

-Estamos aquí.

-¡Mañana da de alta a Billy!

-Preparen todo para regresar a casa.

-Genial.

Dijo una Phoebe muy sombría y acto seguido se marchó.

-¿Max?

-Es buena idea regresar a casa.

Y también se marchó.

Esa noche lloro como nunca antes y Max se quedó atrás de la puerta escuchándola y por cada lamento se volvía a cortar con el bisturí robado. Ambos sufrían ¿Pero que importaba si solo ellos lo sabían?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: No puedo…**

Al volver a casa Max cambio para con sus hermanitos jugaba con ellos, se interesaba por sus vidas e inclusive se volvió más consentidor con sus padres. Phoebe trato de superar de la mejor manera posible su rechazo, en las últimas semanas Cole no paraba de decirle que regresaran, que la extrañaba (obviamente ella le decía que no) pero Max oía algunos de sus ruegos y esto hacia que deseara morir con todas sus fuerzas.

Barb Y Hank no eran tontos, algunas veces en esta historia lo parecen porque no participan mucho. Pero es porque tenían demasiados motivos ocultos.

-Creo que debemos decirles.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Chuck siempre tuvo razón.

-Así es.

-Se la pasan todo el tiempo ojerosos y mirándose cuando creen que el otro y nosotros no nos damos cuenta.

En eso el Super-monitor se elevó.

-¡Alto ahí Thunderman! La liga tiene grandes planes para sus hijos y que se enteren de la verdad no es una de ellas.

-No puede decirnos eso, nuestros niños sufren y no permitiremos que sigan así.

-Lo juraron.

-No aplica a esto.

-Claro que si, Despídanse de su distinción en la liga y como héroes si rompen ese pacto.

-¡Pues que así sea!

-Sí, eso no nos importa.

-Escuchen.

-¡Alerta, Phoebe acercándose!

-Ahí viene.

La super-presidenta se esfumo. Pero los Thunderman sabían que estaban vigilados.

-Hija, viniste temprano.

-Sí.

-Queríamos hablar contigo.

-Sí, claro ¿sobre qué?

-Alerta, llamada de la super-presidenta entrante.

-Hola Thundermans

-Ah, hola superpresi.

Dijo Phoebe, sus padres gruñeron por lo bajo.

-Les llamo porque es de suma urgencia que tus padres vengan a una conferencia conmigo.

-Tomaremos el tren en cuanto podamos, platicamos con nuestra hija.

-Es ahora mismo.

-Aun así, tardaremos en llegar a Metroburgo.

-No hace falta, ya estoy aquí. Los estoy esperando en el restaurante de la calle Danwidi.

-Está bien, no me molesta.

-Iremos.

Barb y Hank le lanzaron mil maldiciones a la presidenta con la mirada.

-Cuiden a Billy y a Nora.

-Claro.

Phoebe se quedó sola, pero rato después apareció Max.

-¿ Y mama y papa?

-Los llamo la superpresidenta.

-Ah, ¿estamos solos?

-Sí.

-Fabuloso.

Dijo el de lo más disgustado

-No te preocupes, no será por mucho.

Dijo ella tornando los ojos.

Max tomo unas cosas de la cocina y no se dio cuenta de que andaba las muñecas destapadas. Phoebe no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en el corazón cuando vio las señas de lo que se había hecho.

-¿Max pero que hiciste?

Dijo ella tomándolo de las muñecas, para examinar mejor sus heridas.

-¡Nada!

Dijo el zafándose de ella.

-Oye, sé que ahora me odias.

Dijo ella llorando.

-Pero me puedes tener confianza ¿Por qué te lastimas asi?

-No lo entenderías….

-¡Intenta!

Dijo ella en un tono suplicante.

-Es que…

Se volvió a encontrar con aquellos ojos y recordó todo lo que significaba amarla como lo hacía

-No puedo...

Phoebe lloro decepcionada y e volvió de espaldas a Max. Este la volteo y le planto un beso de amor como ella jamás lo hubiese esperado. Ella no dijo nada de la sorpresa y la confusión.

-Te amo Phoeb…

-¿Qué?

-¡Perdóname!

Y se fue a su guarida, ¡La había besado! ¡No podía creerlo! Estaba mal, pero lo necesitaba tanto. Phoebe no lo siguió porque se había quedado petrificada, pero cuando recuperó la consciencia de lo que sucedía, volvió en sí y bajo a la guarida.

-Max, no me voy de aquí hasta que me expliques todo.

El lloraba y parecía intentar querer zafarse de la situación, pero la había besado. Así que debía tomar la responsabilidad por sus actos.

-Cuando tú no estabas, mi sangre salió compatible con la de Billy.

-Lo sé ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

-En el examen se comprobó que nuestra sangre es idéntica y somos hermanos…

-¿Qué?

-Soy tu hermano Phoebe.

Phoebe no respondió nada y solo guardo silencio. Max se magino lo peor y que a lo mejor se sentía asqueada por lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿Y tú me amas?

-Sí.

Max le respondió como si del peor crimen se tratara. Cerró los ojos, como para pedir misericordia. Pero Phoebe aprovecho mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados y lo volvió a besar. El le respondio y luego los dos se separaron para sonreír.

-No puedo creerlo…

-Yo igual. Lamento haberte mentido, es que yo…

-Te entiendo. Yo también tenía miedo.

-¿No te afecta eso?

-No, sigues siendo tú.

-Si pero, no es lo mismo.

-¿Tú me amas menos ahora que lo sabes?

-Por supuesto que no.

Dijo el acariciando sus mejillas.

-Entonces es lo mismo.

Ambos se recostaron en el piso abrazados y se olvidaron de todo. Hablaron de la primera vez que bailaron juntos, su corta estadía en Metroburgo y de cuando ella salía con Cole. Luego llego la hora en que Billy y Nora salían del colegio y los fueron a buscar.

Mientras iban en el auto Max conducía y Phoebe estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Entonces no sabes a que fueron mama y papa?

-No. Todo fue muy misterioso.

Dijo Phoebe divertida. Cuando finalmente llegaron, Phoebe beso a Max e hizo ademan de bajarse, pero este la jalo del brazo y la detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hay que con ellos.

Phoebe lo había olvidado por completo

-Sí.

Una sombra de tristeza invadió su rostro, asi que Max la tomo de la barbilla y la volvió a besar.

-Te amo.

Dijo el an una voz muy suave.

Billy y Nora ya habían salido y parecieron haber visto algo de esa escena, pero ambos se convencieron de que a lo mejor estaban equivocados así que cuando Phoebe, bajo del auto, corrieron emocionados hacia ella.

Max los esperaba con una gran sonrisa en el auto, les encantaba pasar el tiempo con el ahora.

-¿Quieren ir al parque?

-¡SI!

Gritaron al unísono.

Se bajaron en el parque más cercano y mientras los chicos jugaban con una pelota. Ellos se sentaron en la banca más cercana y puede… que se hayan descuidado un poco, pues su lenguaje corporal parecía mas el de una pareja.

-Phoebe debemos hablar de esto más seriamente.

-Ya estamos hablando.

-Sabes a qué me refiero.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no es momento para tomar decisiones aun.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que, aun no sabemos que significa todo esto…

-Yo si…

Phoebe lo miro un poco asustada.

-No voy a amar a nadie más, te quiero a ti solamente. Sé que en algún punto trate de que esto no funcionara, pero, ahora que es tan real no puedo perderte…

-No lo harás.

-¿Qué sientes por mí?

-Algo diferente, que jamás sentí con nadie. Ni creí llegar a sentir, debe ser amor…

-Pero no lo sabes.

-¿Y cómo lo voy a saber? Necesito tiempo.

-Entiendo, pero que no sea mucho…

Phoebe le sonrió.

-No lo será.

Max y Phoebe llevaban un par de semanas como novios en secreto, lo que resultaba muy difícil porque no podían saberlo sus padres, amigos, hermanos o compañeros de la escuela (relativamente cualquier conocido que los pudiese delatar) sin embargo, su semblante si cambio y algunas personas si notaron que probablemente ese cambio se debía a una persona especial en sus vidas. Phoebe, cada vez tenía menos dudas, el amor que sentía por Max aumentaba con cada lindo detalle suyo. Pero no se lo quería decir aunque este sentimiento nuevo que sentía era bonito, también le causaba temor. Cuando estaba a su lado sentía que se le olvidaba lo que era importante, y que la vía también se trataba de otras cosas.

Había escuchado mil historias de chicas cuya vida se les iba en un amor mal logrado, (no quería ser una estadística más). Pero el cumpleaños número 18 de Max se acercaba y con él la independencia que el siempre había deseado de la familia Thunderman.

La familia había planeado un día estupendo para el por qué, al día siguiente debía ir con Barb y Hank a Metroburgo a arreglar lo de sus propiedades. El y ella habían platicado un poco sobe lo que sucedería cuando eso pasara, pero nunca llegaban a nada concreto, porque dejar algo concreto significaba que Phoebe ya no vacilaba, y ella no podía hacer eso, no podía dejar que el supiera el control absoluto que tenía sobre su persona.

-Phoebe, sabes que mañana me voy a Metroburgo

-Ujum….

Dijo ella tratando de disuadir la importancia del tema.

-Sabes lo que significa.

Phoebe estaba untando su tostada con mantequilla y cuando Max dijo eso dejo caer el cuchillo en la mesa.

-Te dije que no me presionaras.

-¿Te presiono? Bebe, llevas semanas pensándolo.

-Aun así.

Dijo ella molesta.

-Escucha, no sé qué es lo que piensas. Pero esto es importante para mí.

-También lo es para mí…

-Pues no parece

Espeto el en forma austera.

-Lo dices como si fuera una nada, posiblemente nuestra familia no vuelva a hablarnos y nos tengamos que esconder. La gente nos odiara. Y…

-Lo sé, supe todo eso desde el principio.

-¿Y entonces? ¿No te da angustia pensar en ello?

-No me importa. Phoebe, créeme, te amo. Nada de eso tiene alguna relevancia comparado con el amor que te tengo…

-Max…

De nuevo había acertado con las palabras correctas en el momento adecuado

-Y eso me hace dudar algunas veces sobre si tú realmente amas.

-¿Pero cómo dices….eso? Estas haciendo un rio de una gota.

-No es así, yo sé que no. Porque yo ni siquiera necesite un segundo para considerarlo…

Phoebe aprovecho que estaban solos y se acercó a él para besarlo. Pero Max la rechazo.

-Ahora yo necesito pensar.

Phoebe quería discutir eso pero en eso llegaron Barb y Hank y comenzó la típica conversación familiar. No tenía ganas para nada de aparentar, así que solo le dirigí un mirada a Max que quería decir algo como: "En serio" y salió del comedor muy contrariada.

-¿Qué le pasa a Phoebe?

-No tenía hambre.

Dijo Billy.

-Sí, de seguro se despertó de mal humor.

Apoyo Nora.

Max si sabía que Phoebe se había ido molesta, pero es que no aguantaba más la situación. Las últimas semanas habían sido increíbles, Phoebe era todo lo que imaginaba y más como pareja, descubrió lados de sí mismo que no sabía que existían y le agradaba el tipo de hombre que era al estar con ella.

Pero en todo día hermoso, hay una nube negra. Y es que todo parecía estar maravilloso. Pero u relación no tenía futuro, que iba a pasar cuando quisieran pasar a algo más serio. Si algún día… no sé, quisieran casarse. Nada de eso iba a ser posible por estarse ocultando y la verdad debía salir a la luz en algún momento,…sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Hank.

-Max primero iras al registro por todos tus papeles y nosotros te esperamos aquí. Deja empacadas tus cosas, saldremos de aquí al mediodía.

-Bien.

Su mirada se volvió a su desayuno, peo no tenía ganas de aparentar que todo estab color de rosa.

-Mejor empiezo ahora.

Y así se retiró.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Dark Thunder**

Bajando a su guarida recordó que la última vez que había empacado fue cuando paso aquellos maravillosos días junto a Phoebe en Metroburgo. Sonrío al recordar aquellos momentos tan agradables.

-¡Max!

Aquel que dijimos boto lo que tenía en sus manos del susto.

-Phoebe… ¿Qué haces?

-Si me importa.

-No quiero hablar de esto ahora.

-Pero debemos hacerlo.

-Lo hubiera dicho semanas antes…

-Max

-Mira, te hago las cosas fáciles. Deja de pensar en eso, tomémonos un "break".

-¿Qué quisiste decir con que ahora tú debes pensar?

-Exactamente eso, que tengo que pensar. Phoebe te amo, pero tú a mí no y no podemos seguir así.

-Nunca he amado, como voy a saber si lo que siento es amor…

-Simplemente lo sabes.

-¿Cuándo lo supiste?

-Cuando sentí que te perdía.

Y se fue dando un portazo. Otra vez, Phoebe estaba sola y desconcertada; subió arriba pesando que eso la iba a calmar. Pero al ver la puerta de la sala, más bien le hizo recordar que Max había salido por ahí. Su mirada se tornó ida mientras reposaba su codo derecho en la cocina.

Cuando entro en su cuarto termino de leer el libro de Paulo Coehlo, "El Alquimista". Lo leyó hasta quedar dormida, y para cuando llego Max sus padres ya tenían todo listo y Phoebe seguía en el país de los sueños. Tanto, que no despertó aun cuando estando en su habitación, Max le beso la mano y le coloco una pequeña cajita en ella. Barb chequeo a Phoebe antes de irse y se dio cuenta del gesto tan lindo que después transmitió a Hank.

Durante el viaje Hank chequeo a Max con la mirada; tenía ese semblante de aquellos que ya están empezando a madurar y le dio mucho gusto para sí. Luego pensó en todo lo que se había perdido: la adolescencia es una etapa fundamental en la vida de cualquier hombre y él se lo había perdido…aunque claro, debía admitir que Charles no hizo un mal trabajo. Aunque Max vivió exactamente la misma cantidad de años con ambos tenía más de su amigo que de él.

Al final resulto algo bueno, no todo en su persona era de su agrado y cuando uno cree no reconocer a los hijos, es muy reconfortante descubrir que los valores inculcados siguen ahí. Muchas veces los padres se preocupan por lo influenciables que pueden ser sus hijos sin tomar en cuenta lo que ellos ya son.

-¿Qué paso?

Dijo Max notando repentinamente que Hank lo observaba sin hablar.

-¿Si sabes que te amo verdad?

-Sí.

-Todo lo hice por una razón.

-No hace falta que lo expliques, siempre debió bastarme con lo que me decían. Siempre fui necio.

-Sí, siempre lo fuiste.

Max sonrió ante el comentario,er a obvio que los comentarios referentes a que nunca seguía la corriente le agradaban mucho.

-Vas a enterarte de muchas cosas hoy…

-Nada cambiara.

Hank sintió un gran peso, claro que muchas cosas cambiarían. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar cuando se diera cuenta de todo?

Llegaron a Metroburgo, descargaron sus maletas y entraron a la casa de Charles como siempre, Max se asustó al encontrar todo tan rayano en lo oscuro, pero la sorpresa fue más grande cuando las prendió.

-Buenas noches señor Thunderman.

-¿Presi? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Eso es un saludo?

-Como lo siento, es que me sorprende.

-Usted y su familia son asunto de La Liga.

-Si claro.

Dándose por entendido y molesto por no haber reparado en algo tan elemental.

-Hoy cumple sus 18 años ¡Felicidades!

-Gracias.

-Pero muchas responsabilidades vienen con eso.

Max la miro extrañado.

-Después hablaremos de sus propiedades, empecemos con esto.

Y puso sobre la mesa aquel documento que le hubiere causado tantas confusiones. Por un segundo sintió como el vértigo lo abandonaba.

-Quiza quiera sentarse….

-¿Por qué me da eso?

-¿Qué acaso no fue la razón por la que te mudaste con tu tio en primer lugar?

-Sí, pero ya no es importante.

-¿Te leo lo que dice?

-¡No quiero saberlo!

La superpresi lo miro complacida, su objetivo se estaba logrando.

-No necesito saberlo, ok…

-Oh, pero debes saberlo.

Dijo la superpresi con saña, Max miro a sus padres buscando una clase de explicación.

-Necesitas oírlo.

La superpresidenta miro a Max como pidiendo permiso, este se lo otorgo con la mirada.

- **Archivo 166** "En este documento se hace constar que uno de los gemelos Thunderman. No es realidad un Thunderman, pero ha sido asignado a esta familia por seguridad acorde a su consentimiento y el de su padre biológico para su propia protección. Para efectos, de discreción y confiabilidad la verdadera identidad de los entes involucrados serán contenidas en el Arch- **0601 "A".** al que solo tendrá acceso la Superpresidenta en turno."

-¿Es este el documento que leíste hace 8 años?

-Sí.

-Este es el archivo 0601 "A" . "El villano **Dark** Mayham fue detenido la noche del 8 de diciembre del año 2000 por su propia voluntad confesando toda sus fechorías, así como su complicidad con innumerable entes de la redes de la Liga de Villanos. Fue traiciona por sus correligionarios y su familia sufrio un atentado en el que falleció su amada esposa. El sujeto está verdaderamente arrepentido y es un alma torturada que tan solo busca redimir sus culpas haciendo lo correcto. De modo que se le propuso un trato en el que de aquí a 5 años hará caer al cabecilla del lado oscuro y el quedara libre de toda culpa… a cambio, su hija tendrá protección con la familia Thunderman, un ejemplo para la comunidad de superhéroes en el que reside un hijo de exactamente la misma edad que su hija (ambos se criaran como gemelos), nadie tiene absoluto derecho de hablar de esto nunca. Y queda para la perpetuidad." Abajo figuran la firma de tus padres, Chuck y la mía.

-Me estás diciendo que Phoebe no es hija de mis padres.

-No.

Los padres de Max se sentían en un juzgado y no dijeron nada por temor a la concepción que su hijo siempre había tenido de ellos.

-¿Me dejas a sola con ellos?

-Claro. Pero aun debemos tratar asuntos.

-Está bien, solo necesito hablar con ellos.

La Superpresidenta y su escolta salieron de la habitación.

-¿Por qué no lo dijeron?

-Siempre los amamos a ambos por igual y se supone que esto nunca se iba a llegar a saber.

-Podemos cumplir eso.

-¿Qué?

-Por favor no le digan nada a Phoebe.

Ambos lo miraron incrédulos.

-Su mayor orgullo es ser una Thunderman, no pueden robarle eso, la destrozara… como van a decirle que es hija del más grande supervillano.

-No sabemos si podremos cumplir eso.

-No me vengan con eso, pensaban hacerlo de todos modos.

-Bueno, eso fue antes…

-¿Antes de que? ¿De qué lo descubriera?

-Antes de que te enamoraras de Phoebe.

Max no contesto.

-Pensamos que podíamos criarlos con amor fraternal, pero es evidente que se ven con otros ojos.

-Ustedes pueden ser muy felices…

-No deben decirle.

-¿De qué manera estarán juntos, si no?

-El amor es la única razón es para sacrificarse…

Hank ya había escuchado esas palabras antes, pero ahora le parecían más ciertas que nunca.

-Soy su hijo, pero me pierden si le dicen la verdad…

Barb al final se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio, y le hizo señas a Hank para que no insistiera

-Voy a llamar a la SuperPresi

-Max…

-¿Si?

-Nadie te pide que seas el héroe, no es necesario sacrificarse por la causa; aunque la Liga te lo pida.

-Quizá no tenga que serlo, pero ella lo merece.

Hank lo siguió viendo preocupado. Pero él ya se había ido y regresado con Evelyn

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con nuestro hijo?

-Le ofrezco un puesto en la Liga.

-¿En serio?

-No lo he dicho que sí.

-Pero espero que lo haga, será mejor superhéroe que villano. Necesitamos al hijo de Dark Mayham.

Hank agacho el cabeza avergonzado.

-Cuando digo "hijo" me refiero a la crianza y a su estilo de vida. A su sucesor pues.

Hank agradeció el gesto, pero la verdad no se sentía mejor.

-En un par de semanas regresara a Metroburgo. Antes de que empiecen las clases en la Universidad.

-Aun no lo he decidido.

-Pero lo harás, eres igual a ya sabes quién…

Max rodo los ojos hacia la pared.

-Aquí tienes.

Dijo la superpresidenta entregándole un puñado de papeles.

-Ahí están tus propiedades, cuentas, islas y todo cuanto era de Dark Mayham.

Max reviso todo cuidadosamente, pero encontró algo que no encajaba.

-¿Qué es esto?

Dijo Max mientras sostenía una pequeña llave con una calavera.

-No lo sé, creemos que se trata de una prenda valiosa.

-Chuck siempre llevaba esa llave al cuello, debió haber querido que la conservaras.

Max se la coloco convencido de todo lo que le habían dicho y guardo con el mayor esmero los papeles en un portafolio.

-Espero tu respuesta Max.

-Lo sé.

Dijo el cortantemente y se marchó hacia la puerta. Barb y Hank iban a seguirlo, pero la Superpresidenta los detuvo.

-Háganle caso y no digan nada de esto a Phoebe.

-¿Por qué?

-Es por un bien mayor...

Esas frase eran como palabras mágicas para los superhéroes, "el bien mayor" lo era todo. Ya ni siquiera dudaban del buen juicio de Max, creían con toda seguridad en la Liga y en lo que querían lograr.

Phoebe encontró la cajita hasta mucho tiempo después contenía un bonito anillo de rubí y una nota que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños"; se sintió muy bien al recibir su regalo y no podía esperar el momento preciso para darle el suyo. En especial porque ahora sabia con qué palabras lo iba a acompañar, no iba a esperar más. Bajo muy emocionada a la sala y sus hermanitos ya estaban ahí.

-¿Ya llegaron?

-Sí, pero solo están mama y papa. Max salió, estaba algo raro.

-¿Cómo raro?

-Pregunto por ti varias veces.

Phoebe sintió un terrible presentimiento, no sabía porque pero así era.

-¿Phoebe?

-Oh, mira ya llego.

-Max

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Sí, así es.

-Billy, Nora podrían ir a jugar afuera.

-Uhhh, estas en problemas.

Max sonrió de lado con esa mueca tan hermosa que a Phoebe le fascinaba. Y los niños los dejaron solos. Él estaba a punto de hablar cuando ella lo callo…

-Antes de que digas algo, escúchame… Hay algo que deseo decirte y no he podido. Ahora quiero hacerlo, yo…

-No, no lo hagas. No querrás hacerlo después de lo que te voy a decir.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Phoebe ya soy un adulto, mi futuro empieza a trazarse a partir de ahora y tú no estás en él.

-¿Qué?

-Soy villano…

-¿Y que con eso?

-¿Cómo vas a tener un futuro a mi lado?

-Eso antes no te importaba.

-Porque estaba siendo egoísta, creí que no me amabas porque te faltaba tiempo. Pero fue porque yo te incline a quererme… Phoebe, esto nunca debió pasar.

-Yo si te amo, era justo lo que iba a decirte ahora.

-Solo esta confundida, yo te confundí y fui totalmente irresponsable al dejar que esto pasara. No quiero herirte, por eso lo mejor es que todo acabe ahora.

-¿Cómo me haces esto?

-Es por un bien mayor…

-Esas palabras, no son tuyas. ¿Qué me ocultas?

-Nada.

-¡Mientes! Hay algo que no me dices

-¡No es nada!

-¡Si lo es!

-Solo quiero que sea feliz.

-Si, como no.

-Phoebe te amo,

Le beso la cabeza con ternura y le coloco la llave que tenia de calavera al cuello.

-Pero te vas a alejar de mi lo quieras o no. Porque es lo que te conviene.

-No lo hare.

-Lo harás.

-Te vas a ir con la primera rubia, tonta y bonita que se te cruce.

-No, siempre voy a estar ahí para ti.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Porque te amo.

-Entonces no te hare caso.

-Me tendrás que odiar entonces; lo que odias de mi a partir de ahora será mayor, y el Max que tú conoces deja de existir.

Max se fue detrás de la escalera y saco una maleta grande.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A Metroburgo si entras… a la Universidad de Héroes. Yo te ayudo en cualquier cosa que necesites; pero si te advierto que ya no me reconocerás.

Y se fue, simplemente se fue, al salir Billy y Nora estaban en la puerta de enfrente.

-Sé que piensas que no entendemos mucho, pero lo que hiciste estuvo mal.

Dijo Billy con cara muy enojada.

-Lo sé.

-Sí, y espero que entiendas… ¿Qué?

-Que sé que estuvo mal.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

-Lo sabrás algún día

Evelyn miraba las grabaciones de la casa de los Thunderman, con mucho regocijo. Todo estaba saliendo acorde al plan. Seguramente Max iba a llegar en cualquier momento decirle que aceptaba la propuesta, eso iba a ser enorme. Max era la respuesta a todos sus problemas, pero debía quitar a Phoebe de en medio, los villanos no tienen familia. Aunque con la conversación que tuvieron difícilmente iba a caer en el mismo error que su tío. Él tenía mucho de el (solo que no sabía sacarle tanto provecho a eso como ella lo haría).

-Retuércete en la tumba Dark Mayheim. Diez años después volviste a caer en mi trampa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Acorde al plan**

Barb y Hank eran una pareja joven de casados en ese tiempo; con la diferencia de que ellos no eran un matrimonio común pues tenían superpoderes; tenían una hermosa de pareja de gemelos, Max y Phoebe.

Verlos juntos era muy gracioso, porque eran como el día y la noche, Max tendía a ser un poco más travieso; al contrario de Phoebe que era de lo más juiciosa y siempre aprovechaba cualquier instancia para acusar a Max de algo. Su dinámica era algo extraña, pues Max adoraba a Phoebe con locura (más de lo que lo haría cualquier hermano) y esta a su vez idolatraba la forma en como su compañero de juegos siempre encontraba una forma no convencional para darle la solución a sus problemas. Eran un dúo dorado, pero aun con la devoción que sentían el uno por el otro no dejaban de pelear todo el tiempo.

-¡Mama! ¡Mama!

-¿Qué?

-Max utilizo el mini laser que nos dieron en la escuela para molestar a Mitch.

-¿Max cómo pudiste?

-¡Fue para defender a Phoebe!

-¿Pero de qué?

-Ese niño la molesta.

-No es cierto.

-¡Claro que sí! Siempre vienes llorando de camino a casa por su culpa.

-¡Traidor! Dijiste que no le dirías a nadie.

¡Y tú dijiste que no le dirías a mama!

-No es cosa de superhéroes, decir mentiras.

-Otra vez con lo mismo. Solo dices eso para quedar bien con mama y papa. Eres una envidiosa.

-¡Mama!

-Max, discúlpate con tu hermana.

-No.

-¡Max, hazlo ahora!

Dijo Barb mientras jaloneaba con fuerza su brazo. Inclusive llego a lastimarlo un poco, haciendo que este lagrimeara; después de todo su edad aún era corta y o es que fuera muy tolerante al dolor.

-Si es cierto, Phoebe es tu favorita.

-¿Qué? Mi amor, por favor no digas eso.

-Es cierto. Y yo no soy tonto.

-Siento si te lastime, solo no quería que fueras malcriado. Perdóname hijo.

-No me digas hijo, no eres mi madre y ¡Te odio!

Max corrió muy rápido a esconderse en su habitación. Barb se sentía fatal y fue detrás de Max para disculparse.

-Hijo, por favor perdóname, pero no puedes decir que no soy tu madre.

-¡Es cierto no lo eres!

Fue hasta ese momento cuando Barb se percató de que Max tenía un documento muy delicado en sus manos.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-¡De la caja fuerte!

-¿Pero cómo...

-¡Se abrirla hace tres años!

-Hablaremos de eso luego, tu eres mi bebe…

Dijo Barb intentando abrazarlo, pero él se le escapó con agilidad.

-¡Aléjate de mí!

Hank apenas regresaba de trabajar, cuando se encontró con la escena más confusa de su vida. Su esposa llorando, intentando que su hijo de 10 años dejara de empacar sus cosas.

-¡Me voy de esta casa!, ¡Me largo para siempre, dije!

-¡Max… Hank, haz algo!

-Llamare a la superpresi.

Tratando de calmar un poco a Max, lograron retenerlo hasta que llegara la superpresi, (la razón de involucrarla es que ella era la razón de todo ese gran secreto.)

Abajo Phoebe hablaba con Max.

-¿Te vas?

-Si

-¿Por qué?

-No son mis padres Phoebe.

-Que dices si son nuestros padres.

-Tuyos sí,, pero no míos.

-Entonces te vas porque ya no quieres ser mi hermano…

-Sí.

-¡Pero tu prometiste que me ibas a cuidar! ¡Lo dijiste!

Max realmente parecía estar razonando los reclamos de su baby-sister.

-Está bien. Te seguiré cuidando, pero no me puedo quedar.

Dijo con un tono gracioso.

-¡¿Qué hace el aquí?!

-¡Barb cálmate!

Los ruidos venían de arriba.

-¿Qué será?

-Vamos.

Corrieron a las escaleras y ahí se agacharon para así escuchar:

-Vine porque ella me llamo.

El que había dicho esto era un tipo bien parecido de cabello castaño y ojos café muy parecidos a los de cierta personita. Venia vestido de negro y se notaba muy exaltado, sobre todo con Barb.

-¡Tengo derecho!

-¡Los perdiste!

-La Superpresidenta me dijo que uno de los gemelos se enteró.

-Sí y se quiere ir de esta casa.

-¿Y la niña?

-¡No esta!

Max sintió como su promesa de hacía unos minutos venía a su mente como un relámpago.

-Phoebe escóndete…

-¿Por qué?

-¡Solo hazlo!

-Tengo miedo…

-Ya vete

-Ven con migo.

-Aghh, está bien.

Los niños regresaron a la habitación de Max, pero abajo seguía la plática.

-¡Ya dámela!

-¡Es nuestra!

-¡Cálmense por favor! Me llamaron, porque al parecer no pudieron ocultarle el secreto a su propio hijo. ¿Es tan inquisitivo ese niño?

Barb y Hank solo se quedaron viendo.

-Mi propuesta es que Chuck se lo lleve…

-¿¡Que!?

Dijeron ambos.

-¿Por qué?

-El secreto se ve comprometido.

-Es nuestro hijo…

-Lo sé, pero no puede saber la verdad.

-¿Cree que vamos a dejar a mi bebe a la merced de este monstruo?

Dijo Barb despreciando como siempre a Chuck. Sintió deseos de matarla, de todo, pero en vez de eso prefirió aprovecharse de su desesperación.

-Hecho.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero al niño…

-¡No puede!

-De hecho si, hijo por hijo.

-No te metas con mi familia Charles…

-¡Tú lo hiciste primero Hank! ¡Me diste la espalda por esta mujer…

-¡No es así!

-Cumplí con mi deber y mi palabra, lo único que deseaba era mi familia devuelta. Y tú me la negaste.

-¡Por eso te lleva a mi hijo!

-Sí.

-¡No lo permitiré!

-Pero la Liga si, está más que de acuerdo y tiene grandes planes para Max. Lejos de ustedes…

-Es mi hijo…

-Lo sé, lo sé.

Dijo Evelyn con una voz encantadora.

-Pero recuerda lo que significa ser un superhéroe: gloria, el amor de todos y un orgullo indiscutible. Después te lo agradecerá Barb, cuando sea el más grande superhéroe.

-¿Pero cómo lo hará al lado de Chuck…

-Cuestionas las intenciones de la Liga….

-No, no. Está bien que se lo lleve

-¡No estoy de acuerdo!

-¡Hank! La liga tiene planes, déjalo…

-Traigan al niño

Luego Max bajo y conoció a ese hombre que primero le metió algo de miedo, pero después acepto inmediatamente. Era su tío Chuck; él estaba de acuerdo con vivir con cualquiera con tal de que no le mintiesen.

-Creo, que te conozco.

-Es probable. Vámonos

Y esa fue la última vez que vieron a Max Thunderman; sus padres y hermanos nunca dejaron de enviarle fotos y cartas, pero el rara vez les contestaba. Aparentemente era muy feliz en un nuevo hogar, no los extrañaba. Les llegaron rumores de que Charles le enseñaba cosas de villano, se mortificaron al pensarlo. Pero la Superpresidenta los convenció de que solo era una etapa, que Chuck no podía arruinar de esa manera al muchacho y que en realidad se había comportado muy mal con ella. Porque tampoco le permitía comunicarse con Max, "Ahora vive con él", "La liga tiene planes", "Descuiden". Eran las palabras que más solían oír; y mientras tanto a Phoebe le hacía falta su compañero de juegos, era raro ser hija única…muy raro.

Pero luego pensó, que si Max había renunciado a ser superhéroe, ella iba a ser la mejor, y sí que lo seria.

-Mis papis ya no volverán a estar tristes, porque yo siempre sere la mejor en todo…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: De vuelta a lo básico**

Cuando Max volvió a su casa en Metroburgo se sentía muy extraña, le faltaba algo.

-Phoebe.

Seguía hermosa, espaciosa y como siempre…pero se sentía muerta. Sabía que la amaba, pero no que se iba a sentir un vacío tan enorme.

-Todo es por un bien mayor.

Se repitió a sí mismo. Debía recordárselo a cada instante, es lo que le había dicho la superpresi, cuando hablaron en confidencia.

-Cuando Charles perdió a su esposa y entrego a Phoebe mi custodia, su única preocupación era recompensar al mundo por todo el daño que había hecho. El habría querido que hicieras lo mismo. Por eso te ofrezco su puesto de trabajo, hazte villano y desarticula a La Liga.

-Me está pidiendo que haga el mal.

-Que acaso no eres bueno en eso… y lo usarías para el bien.

-Que contrariedad.

-Pero funciona y es lo que el mas quería, por eso te acogió cuando descubriste el secreto. Fue la forma de agradecerle a tus padres por cuidar tan bien e Phoebe y el ya había terminado su misión.

-Nunca mostro interés en la Liga.

-Porque era secreto, pero ya estás en edad.

Max no parecía nada interesado en la propuesta.

-Te doy tiempo para pensarlo.

-¿Qué hay detrás de todo esto?

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Cuál es el truco?

-Ninguno, ningún truco… solo que, como sabes ser encubierto es difícil y lo mejor es ser soltero o dejar a tu familia lo más alejada posible del asunto. Está de más decir, que solo tu estas enterado.

Aprovechando que dudaba, Evelyn concluyo.

-Escuche, la conversación con tus padres. Sé que pedirte que te alejes de ella es mucho, pero… recuerda lo que hubiera querido su padre. Su protección siempre fue primero.

-Tiene razón, es lo que hubiera querido.

-¿Es un sí?

-Es un tal vez.

Pero Max ya había tomado la decisión. Si nunca le iba a decir a Phoebe que no eran hermanos, lo mejor era alejarse de ella para siempre. Lo primero estaba cumplido y veria a Evelyn ahora.

 _Ding_

Era la puerta

-Buenos días Maximus.

-Jm, "Maximus" hace mucho nadie me decía asi.

-Lo siento. ¿Cumpliste?

-Sí.

-Bueno, te reintegraras con tu contactos esta semana no es así.

-Sí.

-Entonces ya no te molesto. Ten

-¿Qué es esto?

Dijo Max mientras jugueteaba con las llaves que Evelyn le acababa de dar.

-La llave de tu nueva casa de seguridad.

-Ah, eso... No gracias.

-Bromeas, te conseguí una casa y tú dices ¡No gracias!

-Sí, así es.

-La casa es perfectamente segura y con ell podemos controlar todo y brindarte apoyo si lo necesitas.

-No.

-¿¡Por qué rayos no?!

-Mi misión, mis condiciones. No quiero una cámara vigilándome todo el tiempo.

-Y esta casa es perfecta para ello.

La Superpresidenta había recién recordado, que la casa de Mayheim era de las más blindadas de la historia en cuanto a privacidad y confidencialidad.

"Igualito a Chuck"

Hace 10 años…..

Chuck había instalado a Max dentro de su hogar y este tenía la mayor intención de vengarse de Barb y Hank a través de el (en especial de Barb), siempre les había interesado el concepto del perfecto superhéroe. Y ahora su pequeño héroe iba a ser el perfecto supervillano. Sería un monstruo, el más despreciable, la desgracia de Hank y…

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Por estar sumido en sus pensamientos no había notado que Max había desarreglado su biblioteca.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Repitió nuevamente.

-¿Cuál de todos esto es el que se supone que abre tu despacho?

Chuck lo miro extrañado.

-¿Por qué supones que uno de estos libros abre mi despacho?

-Por que necesitas que este oculto y a la vez que sea accesible, ¿Oh me equivoco?

Chuck estaba cada vez más intrigado.

-¿Y para que crees que necesito que este oculto?

Max lo miro extrañado.

-Eres villano… ¿verdad? Vistes de negro, estas amargado y te ves cool.

-Bueno gracias y… un momento ¿amargado? ¿Estoy amargado?

-Eres algo lento sabes.

Chuck sonrió en mucho tiempo.

-Me agradas sabes.

-Supongo que tú también a mi.

-Este es.

Dijo Chuck jalando un libro rosa de Ponys. El despacho se abrió ante ellos

-¿El rosa?

-Jamás lo hubieras imaginado ¿oh si?

-No.

Chuck cerró el despacho.

-¿Para que querías entrar?

-Necesito papel.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que…quiero dibujar.

-Ok.

Chuck le saco papel y fue a buscar unas viejas crayolas a la habitación de su hija. Y el dibujo, dibujo y dibujo, hasta que ya empezaba a dormirse. Chuck fue por jugos y galletas; observaba a su nuevo huésped con mucho interés. La mayora de su arte era gracioso el con una capa negra, su papa con pesas en las manos y un gtan trueno con un equis.

-Hey, hey ¿Qué significa eso?

Dijo con el dibujo en sus manos.

-Que ya no soy un Thunderman.

-Con que si… ¿Entonces que eres?

-Solo Max.

-¿Y no te gustaría ser Max Alveníz?

-¿Y por qué querría yo ser eso?

-Porque entonces serás como yo.

-Mmmm, lo pensare.

Cuck se rio nuevamene, cuando vio una imagen que le heo el corazón.

-¿Quién es ella?

Dijo mostrando el nuevo dibujo.

-Es mi Phoeb

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, creo que está molesta conmigo…

-No lo creo

-Créeme la conozco, le dije que siempre la iba a cuidar.

-Sí, recuerdo eso.

-¿Cómo, si tu no estabas ahí?

-Sí, pero yo te conozco desde que estaba bebe, como amigo de tus padres.

-Mis padres…

Dijo Max bufando.

-Lo siento, escucha, no hablaremos de ellos si no quieres. Desde ahora somos tú y yo. Los hombres; ¿te parece?

-Está bien.

Se rasco los ojos, ya tenía mucho sueño. Chuck lo cargo hasta su cama y lo arropo.

-Sabes, Ohhh, Max Alveniz no suena tan mal…

-Sí, campeón.

"Sigue siendo tan adorable como hace 6 años" pensó Chuck, que tonto al pensar que iban a ser igual a Barb y Hank. Era muy diferente de esos dos; luego se le ocurrió una idea ¿Qué tal si la Superpresidenta intentaba contactarlo? No, no lo permitiría. Rápidamente bloqueo las ondas térmicas o sónicas que pudieran rastrearle y desechó las líneas telefónicas, pero cuando iba a quemar el ultimo.

 _Riiing_

-¡No!

-Charles, ¿Qué haces?

-No quiero nada que ver con ustedes.

-¡Pero te llevaste al hijo de los Thunderman! ¡Hay planes para el!

-¡¿Planes?!

-Digo… Sí, planes.

-¿De qué tipo? ¡¿Como los míos!?...¿¡Que me quieres decir Evelyn!?¡Le pensabas arruinar la vida a Max como lo hicieron conmigo! ¡Pues no!

Y arrojo el teléfono a la hoguera, que como era de Thunder-titanio tardo en quemarse.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué pasara con los Thunderman? ¡Ellos no saben dónde te llevaste a Max!

-¡No quiero una cámara que me vigile todo el tiempo, así que lo siento por ellos!

-No me provoques.

-¡Lo protegeré de la Liga!

-Si, como no….

Y el teléfono termino por quemarse

-Ya verás que sí.

A partir de ahí Chuck no le inculcó nada a Max sobre superhéroe o villano, solo lo dejo ser y afortunadamente eligió no ser un superhéroe. En cuanto a la liga no dijo nada de lo que sabía, y dijo que era mejor no tener mucho contacto co el mundo para evitar ataques de amigos resentidos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Verdades que Duelen**

En los últimos meses Max se había vuelto un huraño en Metroburgo, Phoebe continuaba sus entrenamientos personales en casa tranquila y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.

Su corazón estaba dolido, pero había empezado a sanar con el tiempo. Si, así era se empezaba a convencer de ello y más que otras veces. Ya había madurado mucho desde entonces, y estaba convencida de que tal vez Max había tenido razón, fue un capricho; una ilusión nada más. Parecía amor, pero no lo era.

-¿Phoebe?

-Ah, sí lo siento estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-Bueno, les contaba a tus hermanos que Maximus nos viene a visitar. Dice que por asuntos de trabajo; no sé muy bien qué quiso decir con eso.

"Yo sí" Pensó Phoebe para sí misma.

-Eran muy unidos cuando estaba aquí. Pero luego se fue y no se siguieron hablando.

-Bueno, es que ahora se le está haciendo mala costumbre irse.

-¿Paso algo entre ustedes?

Phoebe no respondió esa pregunta, sí que paso y mucho, ellos nunca se dieron cuenta.

-Nada.

Hank se mostró inquieto, pero Barba lo tranquilizo con una mirada, ahora más que nunca era parte de la comunidad elitista de La Super Liga; Evelyn le había estado lavando el cerebro con principios de la Liga e intenciones secretas, estaba irreconocible.

-Sí, de seguro era nada.

"¿Qué?" Pensó Hank.

-Oí que tenía una novia hermosa.

-De veras.

-Sí, brillante y bella. Justo lo que nuestro muchacho necesita. ¿No crees Hank?

-No lo se.

 _¡Alerta, Alerta! Hombre repartidor_

Phoebe corrió a abrir la puerta.

-Paquete para la familia Thunderman.

-Soy Phoebe Thunderman.

-Por favor firme aquí.. Gracias, tenga un buen dia

-¿De quién es? ¿Qué es?

Preguntaron Billy y Nora emocionados.

-Es de Max.

-¿Qué?

-Hay una nota.

-¿Qué dice?

-Voy a leerla.

-Pues hazlo.

-¡Quieren parar! Familia. Siento informarles que no puedo ir a Hidenville, lo siento. Realmente quería ir; pero tengo más asuntos que resolver aquí. Les envío unos presentes…

Hasta nuevo aviso, Max Alveníz

En el interior de la caja había cuatro paquetes de brillantes colores.

-Este es para Nora.

-Aww, esto es nada.

Dijo sosteniendo la caja, pero luego algo lindo salió de ahí, como un erizo flotante.

-¿Qué es?

-No lo sé.

Era muy bonito; era tornasol, o sea que cambiaba de color de acuerdo a la luz.

-Lo llevare afuera.

-Este es para Billy

Era un equipo de videojuegos, junto a una bandana con una nota. Billy la leyó

-Si te colocas este transmisor neuro-craneal, el héroe del videojuego serás tú… ¡Asombroso!

-Para mama.

Barb disfruto abrir el regalo lentamente era un perfume caro, luego Phoebe le entrego su regalo a Hank y vio que eran recortes de periódico enmarcados sobre las proezas de Thunderman.

-Max sí que se lució esta vez. ¿No hay nada para ti cariño?

-Si

Era una caja bastante pequeña.

-Hija, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-En tres semanas vas a Metroburgo.

-Sí.

-Considero que lo más prudente es que te quedes con Max.

-¿Y ya le preguntaste?

-Le escribí hace unos días, pero dijo que estaba bien y te lo íbamos a decir cuando el viniera. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Si a Max no le importaba, quería decir que lo había superado.

-Me parece bien.

-Le escribiré

Tres semanas después en Metroburgo….

Un supervillano se besaba con una rubia de estatura muy elegante, cintura de avispa e intelectualidad superior.

-Max... ¿que no viene esa chica en tres semanas?

-Si

-Entonces, supongo que me debo retirar.

-Que dices…

-Vamos, Max. Apoco no quieres tiempo a solas.

-No, ¡Rayos no! No se puede retroceder así

-Y sin embargo lo harás. No hablas con una tonta.

-Yo sé que no…

Dijo Max recordando el reciente premio de Informática que su visita había recibido.

-Kat, ya paso.

-Quizás, pero no aquí.

Dijo Katrina mientras tocaba su corazón.

-Ella es más fuerte que yo sabes, a lo mejor ya paso la página.

Katrina torno los ojos, nunca aprendían. Hay dos cosas que es imposible disimular: el cuidado y el amor.

-Como quieras supervillano, siempre estaré aquí si lo necesitas. Inclusive cuando llegues con el corazón roto.

La figura de Kayla desaparecio por la puerta.

-Phoebe.

Max suspiro como añorando algo y ese algo era el amor de la única mujer a la que había querido con todas sus fuerzas. De pronto el timbre sonó, "debe ser ella". Fue hacia el espejo y se arreglo el cabello y al hacer esa acción recordó que hace meses haciendo lo mismo, habia prometido no volver a sr tan débil…bueno, esta era la prueba definitiva. ¿Qué más fuerte que sobreponerse a su mayor debilidad?

-Hola

-Hola

Lo había dicho casi como en un suspiro, durante meses había estado dibujando su cara en el aire, su sonrisa. Pero no era lo mismo a estarla viendo en vivo y en directo.

-Gracias por recibirme en tu casa.

-Sí, no hay problema.

Phoebe era fría, no parecía recordar nada, pero en fin eso era lo que quería ¿o no? De pronto ella busco algo en su maletín y se dio cuenta de que aun llevaba puesto el anillo de rubí

-Te pusiste mi anillo.

-Sí, supongo que me acostumbre a usarlo. Tú sabes.

-Sí.

-Los chicos se encantaron con todos tus presentes, inclusive mama y papa.

-¿Tu no?

-Ni siquiera he tenido oportunidad de abrirlo.

-Entiendo.

Phoebe realmente estaba fría, para eso se había preparado todo el camino; el ya había avanzado y ella también.

-Max, escucha. Lo he pensado mucho y tenías razón, acerca de todo. No era amor; sino no hubiera terminado.

Ojala hubiera quedado inconsciente en ese momento, pero debió seguir de pie como si lo que le hubieran dicho no hubiera sido participe del desgarramiento de su alma.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Lo mejor fue comenzar de nuevo.

(Silencio)

-¿Cómo van tus asuntos?

-Pues bastante bien, ya casi termino de establecer mis contactos.

-Ummm.

-Me voy a la cama.

-De acuerdo, te prepare la misma habitación de siempre.

Ni siquiera hubo necesidad de repetirlo, Phoebe se fue más rápido que un tornado hacia su habitación, no artículo ni una sola palabra más de la necesaria. Pero había dejado ha Max con una duda que lo comía por dentro ¿No era amor? ¿No había sido amor? ¿Esta mentira que había creado, en realidad resulto cierta?

Pero como no i a ser amor, si el deseo de estar a su lado seguía enardeciendo su pecho, si su perfume era lo primero y lo último en que pensaba, si todos sus pensamientos y sentidos respiraban lo mismo para existir. O quizá, ¡No, no. Ni quería pensarlo!...Quizá, y solo quizá ella nunca lo había amado y todo fue el producto del más hermoso delirio. Si, era lo más probable. ¡Idiota corazón! ¡Cállate, no sientas! Algo lo despertó de sus ensoñaciones.

¡Alerta, Alerta! Heat Wave

Era un supervillano y debía recibirlo en los túneles para no asustar a Phoebe. Abriendo un compartimiento secreto en las paredes, llego a tiempo.

-¡Ahí estas Thundertraid!

-Tony, ¿de qué hablas?

-Traid, eso erres.

-Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices.

-Tu trai.

\- ¿Los estadounidenses suelen ser tan prejuiciosos? Ya te dije que no lo soy.

-Tu ir Escuela Superheroes.

-Si Tony, pero porque tengo mayores planes.

-No te creo, ver para creer.

-Lo veras, ya tranquilízate, y cuidado andas de sapo con los demás supervillanos o te las veras caras.

-Tony sabe que tu solo ser niño bonito. Nunca, nunca dañarías a una mosca.

En eso iba pasando una mosca y Max le lanzo el bisturí robado que siempre llevaba a mano.

El estadounidense si se cohibió por unos segundos, pero luego se recuperó.

-Yo no ser mosca.

-Difiero de eso.

-Dame mi bazuca de iones. No dirré nada por ahora, pero prueba lealtad.

Max le dio el arma de mala gana, era uno de sus mejores clientes.

-No preciso de tus advertencias.

Heat Wave se fue y Max sintió como sus músculos se relajaron. Casi lo cachan

-Eso estuvo cerca.

La Liga sí que tenía planes, Max estaba buscando conectarse con los demás villanos, (porque iba a ser las de topo) luego los iba a traicionar. La razón por la que se le había asignado ese trabajo, es porque era un chivo expiatorio. ¿Quién iba a ser tan tonto para tomar ese trabajo? Solo alguien con desesperación o porque alguna razón se sintiera obligado.

Tenía cámaras por toda la casa y ahí vio a Phoebe dormida. Era la cámara con mejor iluminación, el tío Chuck sí que se había esforzado con esa cámara "De seguro porque era la habitación de su hija" pensó Max. Y también era la verdadera razón por que le había preparado ese cuarto (la casa tenía muchos más).

Viéndola así, tan indefensa, recordó porque hacia todo. Por qué había decidido ser un superhéroe bastante oscuro, porque sufría ahora…. Por un bien mayor, ella era el bien mayor. Las personas como el nunca eran extrañadas en el mundo: aquellas que generalmente meten la pata y solo sirven para estorbar. Pero Phoebe, esa sí que era una persona especial, todos la querrían en su camino. Cuando solía pensar que ella era la favorita de sus padres en verdad, ellos tenían razón de hacerlo; ya no le molestaba en absoluto. Ahora el la adoraba más que a todo, ni siquiera supo que le había visto ¿Cómo es que fue capaz de quererlo? "Sin duda se apiado de mi". Después de todo. Es lo que solían hacer las mujeres ángeles como ella, y era su trabajo cuidarla y protegerla ya que su antiguo protector había fallecido.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11** : **El mundo de los comics.**

Phoebe estaba como loca preparándose para el primer día de clases, comía su cereal como militar y apenas se había peinado.

-¿Te llevo?

-¿Pero cómo? queda en el cielo.

-El auto tiene algunas mods

-Está bien

Phoebe se subió al auto y no le miro nada extraño, pero de pronto Max le apretó un botón y le salieron alas, luego los propulsores se encendieron y la inercia hizo que se fuera hacia adelante. Por fin, estando en el aire se normalizo.

-Puedo traerte todos los días si quieres.

-No debes ir a trabajar.

-Soy dueño de mis horarios.

-Entiendo.

Dijo Phoebe con desagrado.

-Escucha no es gran cosa, en el auto llegamos en 20 minutos.

-Sí, supongo que resulta conveniente. ¿A dónde te vas a estacionar?

Max rio irónicamente, como desafiando a la vida. Y luego se estaciono en un apartado con su nombre.

-Pero ¿Qué?

-Descuida, no vengo por tu Universidad. Lo creas o no aquí hay supervillanos.

-¿Quiénes?

-Con e tiempo te darás cuenta. Tú ve a clases.

-Cada vez me gusta menos en lo que estas metido.

-De todos modos, ya me voy al infierno.

Dijo el con una sonrisa encantadora; y Phoebe se fue a clases. Los pasillos de la SuperUniversidad eran muy interesantes, había muchos laboratorios y profesores muy peculiares. El primero era de Ciencia Loca, un señor de cabeza gigante y una asistente que tenía a la par (muy hermosa) cuyo nombre era Katrina. Según lo que Phoebe había entendido, era una muy prodigiosa aprendiz.

Tomo sus apuntes y salió hacia a cafetería que en realidad parecía una tienda escolar, los mejores alumnos de Ciencia y Tecnología estaban ahí (eran los nerds) y estaban enloquecidos por un comic. "Vaya, pensé que solo era un cliché".

-¿Tanta emoción por unos comics?

-Inculta…

"Perdon"

-…Los comic son el equivalente a las biografías de todo superhéroe. No aprenderás tanto en este sitio, como lo harás con los comics.

-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes, pocos conocen este importante secreto.

-Pues no lo parece.

Dijo Phoebe mientras miraba a tantos fans enloquecidos.

-Si con el nuevo superhéroe todos se emocionaron mucho, no se había visto algo así en mucho tiempo.

-¿Cual nuevo superhéroe?

-Tampoco sabes de él, ashhh, ¡Vaya! Aquí tienes el último número.

\- Pero este es el comic de Lazer Man

-Aghhh, ¿Quieres leerlo?

-bueno…

Lazer Man había ido a la prisión para hablar con su antiguo enemigo, "Ratboy". Sospechaba que el quizá tenía que ver con la desaparición de su jefe y su hija.

-¿Dime que es lo que sabes?

Ratboy estaba encadenado, pero aún seguía siendo bastante temible. Sus orejas proporcionadas, sus dientes salidos y sus ridículos bigotes lo hacían bastante espeluznante, para cualquier espectador.

-Así que ahora te dignas a visitarme

-Basta de juegos ¿Dónde está el señor Bean y Casandra?

-Si solo viniste a preguntarme eso. Pierdes tu tiempo.

-Tú los tienes, yo lo sé.

-Una vez más te equivocas

-Entonces me iré.

-No tan rápido

Dijo Ratboy mientras se levantaba.

-Es una trampa ¿Cómo es que no estas encadenado?

-Un amigo me ayudo

Luego hizo que las cadenas lo rodearan con su aparente poder mental.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Ja, ja, ja.

Ratboy apretó el botón que liberaba a todos os supervillanos de la prisión de máxima seguridad.

-¡Pronto invadiremos las calles, nadie podrá controlarnos y dominaremos el mundo! ¡Ja, Ja, ja!

A la carcajada de Ratboy, lo acompaño un atronante sonido (muy parecido a un trueno) y seguido de eso oscuridad total.

-¡Ja, Ja, Ja!

-¡Suéltalo!

Al término de la oscuridad salió otro superhéroe vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, tenía cuerpo de superhéroe (o sea musculoso y tonificado) , pero su presencia daba cierto miedito.

-¡Oh, no!

Ratboy trato de huir, pero el nuevo superhéroe lo alcanzo antes que inmediatamente y lo alzo del piso haciéndolo temblar.

-¿Por qué insistes en causar problemas?

-Buenos, es que… tu sabes después de haber estado tanto tiempo en la ratonera…Por favor, no lastimarías a un ratoncito indefenso…¿Oh, sí?

El héroe le susurro algo al oído que solo él pudo escuchar, pero lo que fuese debió haber sido aterrador. Pues Ratboy empezó a temblar. Le saco las cadenas a Lazer Man y se las puso a Ratboy nuevamente.

-¿Me ayudas a encerrarlo de nuevo?

-Libero a todos los prisioneros, debemos cuidarnos la espalda.

-No, ese problema ya está arreglado.

Ratboy, estaba encerrado otra vez. Gracias a ambos superhéroes.

-Te doy gracias.

-Y yo me disculpo.

-Vamos…tú me pusiste las cadenas

-Sí.

-¿Quién eres?

-Estoy de tu lado.

-Me alegro, porque eres un héroe de primera.

El nuevo superhéroe hizo ademan de marcharse.

-Casandra está en la licorería abandonada.

Y así desapareció.

Phoebe había terminado de leer la historia.

-Ese fue el primero de muchos números que salieron después.

-¿No tiene un comic propio?

-Los que escriben los comics conocen la identidad secreta de los superhéroes y nadie conoce la del misterioso.

-No es un muy buen nombre.

-Solo aparece en las historias de los demás. Pero es mi inspiración, es tan grande y valiente.

-¡Es un criminal!

-¡Cállate tú! ¡Calumniadora!, ¡El misterioso no es ningún vil criminal!

Era Tina, otra aficionada a los comics.

-En ese número admite haber ayudado a Ratboy, viste de negro y ni siquira lleva capa.

-¡Es porque es un justiciero independiente! ¡Que por si no lo sabias, son del mejor tipo que existen, pero claro, tu no lo sabias… porque aun eres amateur!

-¡Yo sé mucho más que tu…Vladimir!

-No, porque si en verdad supieras. Sabrías que el supervillano no gana nada ayudando a los demás. ¡Lo detesta!

La chica se fue sulfurada,

-Reamente lo defiendes.

Dijo Phoebe sorprendida.

-Se todo de él, más que cualquiera. Prácticamente somos mejores amigos.

Phoebe sonrió enternecida.

-¿Tu no crees que sea villano? ¿Oh si?

-No

"Pero suelo equivocarme con eso"

-Ya me caíste bien, puedes llamarme Doug.

-Creí que era Vladimir.

-Es Douglas Vladimir III. El hijo del Bon Vladimir.

-¿El supervillano?

-No, ese es mi abuelo. Mi padre fue superhéroe.

-Tu familia sí que es interesante.

-Y no te imaginas como es la hora de la cena con ellos.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, Doug fue el verdadero primer amigo que Phoebe tuvo en la Universidad. Luego hizo más como Link y Queen, Greysi y otros (que la verdad no son relevantes). Pero Doug siempre fue el mejor. Un día mientras Max la había terminado de bajar vino a verla muy emocionado.

-¡Phoebe, Phoebe ya sucedió!

-¿Qué cosa? Ya cálmate…

-¿Él es Doug?

Dijo Max intrigado.

-Sí.

-Mucho gusto.

-Sí, claro. ¡Vamos Phoebe!

-Adiós.

Dijo Max riendo, mientras se elevaba a lo lejos.

-¡Ahora sí!

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Mira!

Dijo Doug mientras le cedía su Tablet.

-Alguien abrió una página, aquí están todos los comics en los que ha salido. Y alguien garabateo un boceto con todas las descripciones.

-Su cara aun luce borronosa.

-Sí, es cierto.

-¿De qué color son sus ojos?

-No sé, parecen negros.

Phoebe comenzó a tener dudas, en el traje se veían las letras DT; podría ser cualquier cosa: Dotado Total, Diferente Traje, Dorado Triste.

No eran buenos nombres para un superhéroe, Destrucción Terrible… ¡Oh!, eso sonaba mejor. Pobre Doug, ojala y ella estuviera equivocada. Al entrar a las clases normales, les dieron una terrible noticia: mañana iban a tener examen de Ciencia y Tecnología.

-¡En serio! Las clases más pesadas.

-No te aflijas Phoeb.

Era Link, a Phoebe le gustaba un poco, pues era muy buena persona. Pero no del todo convencida se encontraba, porque acababa de terminar con Queen hace 2 meses ya.

-Podemos estudiar juntos.

-¡Si hay que estudiar juntos!

Dijo Doug, metiéndose entre ambos. Lo cual Phoebe agradecida.

-Bueno, está hecho los tres estudiaremos juntos.

Link se sentía frustrado, había pensado que esta era su oportunidad.

-Puede ir alguien más, estoy preocupada

Dijo Tina

-Bien vamos los cuatro. Entonces.

Llegando a la casa, Max se encontraba en el gimnasio cuando el celular empezó a sonar, se bajó de la barra para atender.

-Alo.

-Max siento no avisarte antes, pero voy a casa con un grupo de estudio.

-No hay problema.

Cuando fue a abrir la puerta, el grupo con el que se encontró fue un poco gracioso. Un tipo muy apuesto, Doug y una chica que lucía bastante estudiosa. La ultima estaba asustada por el físico de Max, solo estaba en centro y short (su ropa de entrenar) y completamente sudado.

-Bienvenidos. Pónganse cómodos y si me disculpan me tengo que ir a duchar.

Phoebe les sirvió a todos un vaso de agua y los enfrió con su aliento de hielo.

-Gracias Phoebe.

-Sí, gracias.

-Me encanta tu casa.

Dijo Link.

-En realidad es de Max.

-Es tu hermano ¿que no es lo mismo?

-En realidad, no somos lo que se dice hermanos.

Dijo Max entrando

-Pero yo creí…

-Soy adoptado y hace años que no convivo con los Thunderman.

-¿Los Thunderman?¿Que tú no eres…

-Soy Max Alveníz.

A Link le dio muy mala espina, pero los otros estaban fascinados..

-Guau Phoeb, hay mucha cosas que no nos contaste.

-¿Phoeb?

La sangre de Max paso de fría a ebullición en menos de 5 minutos.

-Te puedo preguntar algo.

Dijo Doug. Gracias a Doug, hoy se evitó un asesinato.

-¿Has oído hablar del misterioso?

-Sí.

-¿Héroe o Villano?

-Me temo que ninguna de las dos.

-¿Ah?

-¿Qué les enseñan en esa escuela de superhéroes?

-Ah, de modo que tú no eres.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-Para nada, mi papa es Evilman.

-Evilman, buen tipo…Saben, ya los he distraído demasiado. Y yo tengo que salir.

Max se fue por la puerta de enfrente.

-Sí que es intenso.

-Sí.

Los chicos empezaron a estudiar y se alejaron de las escenas antes vividas. Después de todo, eso no les iba a ayudar a pasar el examen. Los amigos de Phoebe se fueron y pasaron hora y horas antes de que Max volviera, Phoebe se empezó a preocupar. No es como que siempre llegara a las 7:00 p. m. Pero eran las 3de la mañana, Doug no se fue porque ella estaba de los nervios.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de sopetón y Max cayó al suelo todo golpeado.

-¡Doug ayúdame! Pero como estas.

-Déjame… yo puedo..

Dijo Max tratando de incorporarse, pero nuevamente cayó. Con muchas dificultades lo llevaron a la habitación. Doug iba seguir en la Superescuela de Medicina y entonces decidió atenderlo. Tenía una gran fisura en el estómago; así que limpio la herida y después le vendo todo el torso.

-¿Cómo está?

-En 2 días se recupera, recuerda que es Super. Sin embargo, necesita de cuidados; le inyecte morfina para el dolor, así que por ahora esta tranquilo.

Phoebe se fue a la par de Max.

-Phoebe…mi amor ¿Dónde estás?

Doug se sorprendió, pero se hizo el loco.

-Aquí estoy amor…

-Yo creo que ya me voy.

Phoebe lo alcanzo antes de que se fuera.

-Doug, yo…

-Hablamos en la Universidad. No hay problema.

-Gracias.

Volviendo al lado de Max, seguía bastante delirante.

-¿Dónde estaba?

-No lo sé.

\- ¿Mi amor estas llorando?

-No… es que no me gusta verte enfermo.

-Lo siento, lo siento ¿Por qué siempre te hago llorar?, Lo siento.

-Está bien.

Dijo Phoebe acercándose.

Y de pronto se besaron y fue normal, como antes. Se quedaron viendo por un segundo; Phoebe se quiso ir.

-No, no te vayas…

-Esta bien.

Llego el día de mañana y Phoebe amaneció al lado de Max abrazada con la misma ropa de ayer. El no había despertado aun, seguro por el cansancio que le provocaba el dolor. Pero de pronto se empezó a mover.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. No debes despertar ahora.

-Ay, siento que me atropello un auto.

-Casi.

Dijo Phoebe besándolo. Pero él no le respondió (al principio).

-¿Sabes que paso ayer?

-Sí. Le agradezco a tu amigo.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Alguien a quien traicione.

-¿Por qué?

-Era lo correcto.

Max estaba en la sala cubierto con una manta, mientras Phoebe calentaba una sopa para ambos. El timbre sonó, era Doug.

-Buenos días.

-Hola Doug.

Max quiso levantarse, pero aun dolia.

-No se levante, voy para alla.

Max lo agradeció internamente.

Doug reviso atentamente la herida.

-Como les dije antes no hay peligro, pero deberías seguir reposando si aún te duele.

-Ya se lo dije.

Max sonrió porque amaba que Phoebe se preocupara por él.

-¿Vas mañana?

-Sí, creo que sí. Ay, olvide que debo ir a comprar azúcar para el café. ¿Te molesta quedarte un momento?

-Claro que no.

Cuando Phoebe se fue, Doug se acercó rápidamente donde estaba Max.

-Se quién eres.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Claro que si, Dark…

La mano de Max le apretaba el cuello cortándole la respiración.

-Estoy herido, pero aun puedo hacerte mucho daño.

-Es-ta bien.

Lo soltó lentamente.

-No iba a decirle nada a nadie.

-No quería lastimarte, es que Phoebe no sabe.

-No soy de esos tontos oportunistas, solo quiero saber la verdad.

-¿Cuál verdad?

-¿Héroe o Supervillano? Hay quienes condenan tus acciones, sin saber la razón, no quieres terminar con eso.

-Me pondría en riesgo.

Doug le dio una mirada de extrañeza.

-Mi identidad, escucha... Mi historia es larga y un tanto complicada.

-Sé que la tienda queda lejos, así que tenemos tiempo.

Max le conto todo, sin tapujos. Doug estaba con la bocota abierta.

-No puedo creer que hayas vivido todo eso con 19 años.

Max se encogió de hombros.

Doug sonrió imaginando algo que solo el entendía.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy pensando que en realidad es una historia maravillosa, tengo curiosidad de saber cómo termina.

-Créeme yo también.

En eso Phoebe había vuelto.

-Disculpen si me tarde.

-No te pasaste ni un minuto, bueno yo ya vine a ver al enfermo y a la enfermera. Nos vemos mañana Phoebe, un gusto Max.

-Igual.

Doug se fue para no volver.

-Ni siquiera espero el café.

-Supongo que tenía prisa.

Phoebe se recostó en él y dejo que el calor de su cuerpo la hiciera descansar. Ambos sabían que debían hablar lo de anoche, pero es que era muy triste arruinar ese bello momento.

-Max…

-Sí.

-No quiero que vayas a trabajar mañana.

-Eso es un poco difícil.

-Por favor, mira… así si intentan atacarte como te vas a defender.

-Es un buen punto.

-¿No hay nadie más que pueda atender "el negocio"?

-Supongo que si hay alguien. Déjame le hablo más tarde.

-Gracias. Y…

-¿Si?

-Es que no quiero volver al pasado… duele.

Dijo ella abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-No es el pasado, es el presente.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Las cosas deben seguir igual, supongo.

-Está bien, pero a partir de mañana.

-Si, a partir de mañana.

Doug empezó a maquinar en su mente las cosas que le había contado Max alguien que no es héroe, ni supervillano. Eso no fue lo que le enseñaron sus padres, o eres una cosa u otra; desde siempre había sido así.

Su papa era héroe, su abuelo villano y él era ¿héroe?. Un momento, pero que lo hacía héroe, el no haberse equivocado nunca (o al menos de gravedad). Francamente él no tenía ms méritos que otros más que la genética que le acompañaba, que en realidad venia de ambos bandos. La maldad nacía del dolor y la pérdida, pero también en los héroes: Spiderman, Batman; todos ellos... ¡que rayos no cuadraba para clasificarlo en una categoría!

-Necesito más…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Celos y Venganzas**

A la mañana siguiente en la Universidad…

-¡Phoebe, Phoebe!

-Ah, hola Link.

-¿Por qué no viniste anoche?

-Max estaba algo enfermo, y decidí quedarme a cuidarlo.

-Lo siento tanto ¿Y ya está mejor?

-Sí.

-¿Y…. irías a una cita conmigo?

En la casa de un supervillano….

 _Din Dong_

-¿Doug?

-¡No me cuadra… No estoy viendo la variable. Esa pieza faltante!

-¿Y ahora de que hablas?

-¡La historia!¡Pues de la historia claro esta!

-Ay Doug. ¿Qué es lo que no te cuadra?

-¡He estudiado cada historia, cada narración o leyenda. Encajas perfecto con el perfil de quien no tiene nada que perder, como si se tratase de una misión suicida. Y sin embargo, eres un ser egoísta…sin ánimo de ofender…!

-No.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¡No lo entiendo! ¡No tienes esa voluntad emancipadora, por ti el mundo podría hacerse añicos!

-Te quieres calmar.

-Es que no entiendo.

-Si yo tampoco.

-Déjame ser tu historiador

-¿Qué?

-Tu biógrafo.

-Me caes bien, pero no puedo permitir eso. Sigo de incognito.

-No es para publicarlo, sino para que quede registro.

-No siento la necesidad de que quede un registro.

-¿Ni aun para aquellos que quieres?

-¿Y si me interesara?... ¿Cómo es que funcionaria?

-Solo déjame ser tu amigo…

Max pensó que se trataba de una burla.

-Cuéntame todo, no solo tus misiones. Sino cómo te sientes con cada una de ellas.

Max le estrecho la mano a Doug sin saber, que ese sería el comienzo de algo grande.

-No te arrepentirás.

-Eso espero.

 **P.O. V. Phoebe**

¡Vengo de la universidad y m encuentro con esto! ¿Es en serio?, tal vez no deberías exagerar tanto, no somos nada. ¡Pero es que… me comen los celos!

Llegando a la casa escuche a Max reír y seguidamente la voz de una mujer "¿Qué está pasando" Fue lo primero que pensé.

-Ah, hola Phoeb.

-¿Katrina?

¡La asistente super sexy del profesor de Ciencia de la Universidad!

-Mucho gusto, he escuchado de ti.

-Y yo de ti nada.

Le dije con enfado para nada disimulado. En eso Max intervino:

-¿Tienes sed? Ire a buscarte un poco de agua. Vamos Phoebe.

Ya en la cocina.

-Nos seas grosera, ella es de quien te hable. Me va a cubrir.

-Pues a mí me parece una encimada.

-Estas exagerando.

-Yo nunca.

Regrese a la sala y platicando con ella me di cuenta que encajaba perfecto con la descripción de mama de su nueva novia. Lista, bella y sexy. Durante toda la noche estuvo coqueteándole a Max, ¡a mi Max!.. ¡Tenía unas bárbaras ganas de apartarla, correrla y decirle que era mío, solo mío! Parecía que lo hacía únicamente con la intención de fastidiarme, bueno… sé que ella no sabía nada, pero es que a mí me parecía eso.

-Bueno, yo le envió esto a Capitan Nightmare. Te veo mañana guapo.

Si ella se fue, pero esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Yo ya estaba eufórica.

-Phoebe yo te explico…

-No descuida, ¿Por qué me ibas a tener que dar explicaciones?

No era con ironia, se lo decía en serio. ¡Aunque si demandaba una explicación!

-Yo quiero decírtelo.

-No me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir.

-Coqueteamos, eso fue todo… ella, sabe todo de ti.

-¿Qué es todo?

-Que te amo.

Comprobado, la puta lo estaba haciendo con intención.

-Todo el tiempo trato de fastidiarme.

-No tiene de que preocuparte.

Me lo dijo acompañado de una mirada tierna. Pero debo despertar.

-Max no, Esto no es sano; nosotros no estamos saliendo. Así que puedes hacer lo que quieras con quieras.

-Phoebe en serio no me importa. Si a ti te molesta…

-Link me invito a salir… y hasta ahora, pensé que era una mala idea, pero no es así. Le voy a dar una oportunidad. ¿Por qué no respondes?

-Perdona si no brinco de alegría.

-Tú fuiste el que quiso las cosas así.

-Tú no sabes por qué.

-Lo sabría si me lo dijeras.

-¿Cuál es el punto de estar con alguien a quien no quieres?

-Quizás si lo quiero, no lo sabes.

-No hagas esto Phoebe.

-Tú lo iniciaste.

-Nunca he dejado de ser sincero contigo, soy transparente. Te amo.

-Ocultar verdades es lo mismo que no ser sincero.

La relación entre Link y Phoebe avanzaba a grandes zancadas, la verdad es que si le gustaba y mucho, 3 semanas y todo iba en viento en popa para los dos. Max no tenía nada en contra de Link, excepto que, bueno… ya saben que a nadie le agrada ver a la chica de sus sueños en brazos de otro. Phoebe sabía que estaba molesto por su relación, pero Katrina llegaba ahora todos los días para ayudarlo y eso le demostraba que había declarado la guerra (sabía que la detestaba). Pero un dia paso algo todavía mas feo, llegando estaba… cuando ocurrio lo siguiente:

-Vamos Max, ya deja de sufrir.

Era la seductora voz de Katrina que le decía a Max que quería algo mas. Phoebe se deslizo sigilosamente para pegarse al marco de la puerta, donde incluso pudo ver.

-Vamos, permíteme hacerte sentir mejor…

Su mano bajo peligrosamente hacia su entrepierna. ¡Sí que era atrevida!, Phoebe no soporto la escena y se fue llorando fuera de la mansión. Y ojala se hubiera quedado.

-¿Katrina que haces?

-¿Tu qué crees?

-Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas.

Dijo Max al mismo tiempo que apartaba su mano, evitando que llegara a algo más. Lo peor que puedes hacer es herir el orgullo de una mujer, y ser rechazada no estaba en los planes de Katrina.

-¿Qué pasa es que no te gusto?

-Ya para…

-¿Solo te gustan las que tienen tu sangre verdad?

-Con qué derecho te atreves.

Alguien inteligente sabe cuándo metió la pata, y lo mejor que Katrina pudo haber hecho ese día fue marcharse. Había puesto el dedo en la llaga, haciendo que Max reviviera culpas pasadas. ¡Estaba harto de eso, de todo! Y encima algo más lo atormentaba los últimos días… lo que le había hecho a Heat Wave, fue…era imperdonable y se sentía pésimo.

Coloso (un villano viejo que conoció) le dijo que no era muy común que los supervillanos mataran, eso estaba reservado para los grandes y más peligrosos. Pero que según lo que se escuchó del mismísimo Dar Mayheim alguna vez "La primera vez siempre es dura, pero con la práctica te acostumbras" ¿La práctica? Como que la práctica, no quería volver a ser eso otra vez. En programas policiacos al pasar por algo parecido se iba a un psicólogo, pero con quien iba a poder compartir esto si delatarse a sí mismo. Si bien era cierto que había otros involucrados en este asunto, era un equipo minúsculo, como de cinco personas.

Pero gracias a la acción que ahora repudiaba, logro grandes avances y la misión estaba por terminar, por fin iba a culminar con ese martirio de mentiras y tal vez ella me podría dar otra oportunidad.

Más tarde ese misma noche…

Phoebe entro directo a su cuarto, y como ni siquiera saludo a Max le extraño muchisimo.

-¿Se fue?

-¿Quién?

-Katrina.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

-Los vi en la mañana.

-¿Qué..?

Phoebe no se detuvo a contestar su pregunta, estaba muy ocupada arreglándose para verse con Link. "Hoy será especial" se dijo a sí misma.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Si

-Es algo tarde.

-Mejor así.

Mientras más arreglo le daba a su persona, más pistas le daba a Max.

-¿Te vas a ver con Link?

-Sí.

-Ten cuidado.

-¿Por qué?

-Escucha, soy hombre y se; que la mayoría buscan aprovecharse de las chicas lindas como tú.

-Link no es así.

-De todas formas.

Estaba todavía molesta por lo de la tarde, y saber que el estaba tan celoso era peligroso, pero al mismo tiempo se alegró de que lo estuviera.

-No en serio, más bien yo se lo propuse.

Dijo Phoebe caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Proponer? ¿proponer qué?

-Ya sabes.

-¿Qué estás loca? Phoebe tu eres mucho más que eso, tu primera vez debería ser especial. ¡No sabes… no sabes lo que estás haciendo!

-¡Obsérvame!

Ella salio dando un portazo, pero apenas lo hizo su teléfono sonó y Max sintió el impulso de contestar., pero no, solo echo un vistazo :Era Link

-Carajo…. ¿Alo?

-Max, hola.

-Buscaba a Phoebe.

-Se le olvido el teléfono.

-Si, ya veo. Pero aprovechando, te quiero ecir algo. Se lo suyo.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que tuviste tus queveres con ella.

-¿Te lo dijo?

-No fue tan difícil adivinarlo. Y como la verdad no me desagradas tanto solo quiero decirte que… te apartes. Tiene más futuro conmigo y lo sabes.

-¡No te voy a seguir escuchando!

-¡Espera, no me cuelgues…! Quiero dejar las cosas en claro tu la quieres y yo también pero hoy le voy a pedir matrimonio y estoy casi seguro de su respuesta. No llores cuando te de la noticia.

Pasaron horas y ella no volvía, la profecía de Link se volvía cada vez mas real y todo parecía estarle pasando factura. La noche era oscura pero Phoebe encontró la puerta de la casa. Cuando entro en la habitación solo lo miro de espaldas, sentía mucha, pero mucha culpa y tenía miedo de hablarle, (por poco las palabras no salen de su boca). Por su parte el la escucho llegar pero no se volteo hasta que ella hablo.

-Hola

Inmediatamente su cara volvió a tomar esa sombra de crueldad.

-¿De dónde vienes?

-De ver a Link.

Max mostro su disgusto volviéndose de espaldas y al seguir realizando su trabajo tirando las cosas.

-Tenía que hablar con él.

-Sí y me imagino de qué, no tienes que explicarme. Él me conto todo

-¡Quieres saber porque fui con el!

-¡Si, Phoebe! ¡Quiero saber todos los detalles de tu relación amorosa con Link! ¡Simplemente, estoy fascinado con la idea de que me estrujes el corazón!

-Se va a unir a la Liga de Héroes y me pidió matrimonio. Y pensé que eso era justo lo que yo necesitaba, una vida tranquila y libre de drama.

Esta vez Max no le contesto nada, seguía de espaldas a ella, con el mentón en el pecho. Sin emitir ningún sonido, que pudiera delatar su pensamientos. Y eso la volvía loca; a estas alturas ya había botado el orgullo por la borda y estaba dispuesta a decirle todo. Haciendo un esfuerzo para dejar de llorar por un segundo, lo dejo salir:

-Le dije que no…

Entonces, cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar otra vez, hasta que sintió que dos manos se posaban en sus mejillas. Era Max que lloraba al igual que ella y posaba su frente contra la suya. Acto seguido, la beso tiernamente despertando en ambos una sensación de alivio como si de un bálsamo se tratara.

-Perdóname, mi amor.

Phoebe se despertó, pero esta vez el susto que se llevo fue grande. Estaba desnuda, y cuando se percató de eso y se levantó rápidamente para cubrirse con una cobija. Max se despertó.

-¿Qué haces?

-Es que… estoy desnuda.

-¿E intentas que yo no te mire?

-Si… Ya sé que es algo tonto.

-E inútil, en especial porque tengo muy grabada cada parte de tu cuerpo.

Phoebe no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Ay, qué pena.

Se sentó en la cama y el aprovecho para besarla. No sabía cómo se le había ocurrido en ser de alguien más, ayer fue el momento más íntimo y especial de su vida. No se podía compartir con cualquiera y mucho menos por venganza.

-Anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida

-¿En serio?

-Claro que sí. Te amo.

El beso fue interrumpido por algo más importante.

-¿Quieres ver algo?

-Ujum…

Lo que Max saco de la cómoda le era muy conocido.

-Es la cajita de mi cumpleaños.

-Sí, me consta que nunca lo abriste. Por favor…

Cuando la abrió la sorpresa fue muy agradable. Unos preciosos aretes de rubi

-Son parte del juego de anillo. Son muy hermosos…

-Me alegra que te gusten pero no era eso lo que quería que vieras. Mira debajo.

Amor,

Sé que aún no me has dado respuesta, y que posiblemente aun sigas molesta. Pero esta pregunta bien supe que la haría desde aquel feliz 27 de abril; lo cual no cambia no importa que desacuerdo hayamos tenido.

¿Te casas conmigo?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Siguiendole la pista Dark Thunder**

Doug empezó su ardua tarea de escritor, entender a su personaje más que a sí mismo. Muchos no le ven la importancia a esto, pero para el escritor lo es todo, es el reflejo inconsciente de uno mismo plasmados en temores, anhelos, tristezas, alegrías o añoranzas; recuerdos febriles, vista cosmovisiva… lo son todo.

Por eso estaba tan exaltado por conocer la pieza faltante, Max ya no era solamente él, se había convertido en un personaje al que el proporcionaría inmortalidad. Tenía total libertad de redacción, porque no iba a publicarlo. Empezó bosquejando e primer dibujo, debía parecerse a Max sin parecerse demasiado (o sea las mismas características físicas, pero sin resaltar peculiaridades). Sabía quién era Max Thunderman, pero ¿Quién era Dark Thunder?, él debía crearlo. ¿Qué era lo que sabía?.

Las siguientes son anotaciones reales de mi libreta:

Historia de Fondo

 _3 de septiembre_

Dark Thunder era un niño que a temprana edad fue a vivir con el más grande supervillano. Su vida entera demostró inclinación hacia al lado oscuro, pero ahora es un superhéroe **¿Por qué?** Luego su mentor murió y su vida se llenó de amargura, fue adoptado por una familia de superhéroes (aparentemente se enamoró de su hermana adoptiva); pero lo ocultan **¿Por qué?**

 _4 de septiembre_

Dark Thunder vivió con Dark Mayheim porque tuvo una fuerte discusión con sus verdaderos padres, de la que siempre se arrepintió. Phoebe es la única mujer que ha amado con locura y le gustaba el lado oscuro porque pensaba que solamente para eso era bueno.

 _5 de septiembre._

En realidad, Max no es adoptado (o sea sí, pero por Mayheim). Siempre ha tenido ADN de superhéroe. Cuando se enteró termino con Phoebe y por eso no están juntos hoy. Sus padres jamás se enteraron.

 _6 de septiembre._

Thunder empezó a trabajar para La Liga al cumplir 18, descubrió que Phoebe no era su hermana. Pero descubrió algo aun peor que no le permitió estar con ella nuevamente. Ambos saben de su amor todavía, pero han decidido dejar la cosas así.

Esta trazado un plan de maestro y en este momento se encuentra en la fase de ejecución.

¿Cuál es la historia aquí? ¿Es mejor sevrir al bien? ¿La familia siempre pesa más? ¿El deber antes que el amor? ¿Secretos que salen a la luz?

 _10 de septiembre_

Acabo de volver de ver a Max y finalmente tengo la historia: Reencuentro, crecimiento personal y la verdad que nadie ve

El primer comic de Dark Thunder se lanzo el 13 de marzo, bajo el título de "Un guerrero de las sombras ha nacido", narra la historia de Lazer Man y Ratboy desde su perspectiva y la verdad fue algo muy complicado de narrar porque no podía ir de por medio que estaba de incognito o su verdadera identidad, había tantas limitantes que la creatividad salió a flote.

Era un día como cualquiera, y estaba a punto de cumplir otra misión; rescatar a un viejo amigo: el Dr. Colosso, un supervillano que había sido capturado y convertido en conejo hace 7 años por Thunderman. Aun siendo un animal resultaba peligroso, así que estaba en la cárcel de máxima seguridad. Un idiota llamado Ratboy (un contacto interno), aseguro poder ayudarme a crear una distracción. Lo único que tenía que hacer era llevarle a su archienemigo a la celda: Lazerrman.

Averigüe que era lo más importante para él, una encantadora chica llamada Casandra a la cual amaba y su pobre y viejo padre. Se asustaron mucho al verme (en especial porque los drogue para llevarlos a la licorería abandonada).

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

-No tenemos dinero, por favor déjenos ir…

-No quiero nada de ustedes, excepto que se queden quietos en este lugar hasta que Bryan venga por ustedes.

-Bryan…¿Cómo sabes?

-¡Ay, por favor!

Despierten, no es como que fuera un gran secreto.

-Debo irme, solo no cometan ninguna estupidez. Les prometo que nada malo les va a pasar, quédense hasta que él llegue y esto terminara pronto. ¿Entendieron?

Ambos movieron la cabeza en función de asentir.

-Bien.

Se quitó la sudadera que andaba y así se vislumbró su supe traje, al quitarse la capucha ya tenía puesto su antifaz.

-No esperaran mucho.

Llegando a la cárcel Ratboy ya estaba en la habitación de visitas.

-¿Seguro que funcionara?

-Oh, claro. Una visita significa que todos los vigilantes descuidan a los demás. Pero quédate, un momento. Cuando mi amigo se molesta tiende a violentar un poco a los de su alrededor.

-¿Y que quieres que yo haga?

-Ah, no lo se… Tal vez, tu podrias encadenarlo por mientras.

-¿Qué le quieres hacer?

-¿Realmente importa?

-No, es tu enemigo. Pero no quiero que lo mates, ni que causes problemas. Lo último que necesito es lidiar con sangre por todas partes o cualquier otro tipo de caos.

-¡Ahí viene, escóndete!

Lazerman estaba vestido como civil, se veía visiblemente afectado. Y me puse a pensar por primera vez en cuanto lo podía haber afectado la desaparición de Casandra y su padre. Conozco lo que es desesperación, y ese hombre lo estaba.

-Así que ahora te dignas a visitarme

-Basta de juegos ¿Dónde está el señor Bean y Casandra?

-Si solo viniste a preguntarme eso. Pierdes tu tiempo.

-Tú los tienes, yo lo sé.

-Una vez más te equivocas

-Entonces me iré.

-No tan rápido

Dijo Ratboy mientras se levantaba.

-Es una trampa ¿Cómo es que no estas encadenado?

-Un amigo me ayudo

Como se empezara a exaltar, lo enrede con las cadenas y me fui a hacer mi trabajo.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Ja, ja, ja.

Ni siquiera llegue a concretar lo que iba a hacer. Ratboy apretó el botón que liberaba a todos los supervillanos de la prisión de máxima seguridad, ¡Ese idiota come queso! Busque l botón de la central y lo apreté.

-¡Pronto invadiremos las calles, nadie podrá controlarnos y dominaremos el mundo! ¡Ja, Ja, ja!

Al apretar el botón se reinició todo el sistema quitando la luz. Sonó como un trueno cuando las calderas se estremecieron por el corto circuito.

-¡Ja, Ja, Ja!

-¡Suéltalo!

Grite fuera de mí, me comió la paciencia, conmigo no se juega pequeño roedor de 2 patas.

-¡Oh, no!

Trato de huir, como la alimaña que es; pero yo lo detuve.

-¿Por qué insistes en causar problemas?

-Buenos, es que… tu sabes después de haber estado tanto tiempo en la ratonera…Por favor, no lastimarías a un ratoncito indefenso…¿Oh, sí?

\- Creo que más bien te despellejaría muy despacio…

El cobarde tembló de pies a cabeza. Le quite las cadenas a Lazerman y se las puse nuevamente.

-¿Me ayudas a encerrarlo de nuevo?

-Libero a todos los prisioneros, debemos cuidarnos la espalda.

-No, ese problema ya está arreglado.

Ni siquiera tenía ganas de verle la cara a ese imbécil. ¿Por qué algunos villanos tenían la costumbre de hacer estupideces?

-Te doy gracias.

-Y yo me disculpo.

-Vamos…tú me pusiste las cadenas.

-Sí.

-¿Quién eres?

-Estoy de tu lado.

-Me alegro, porque eres un héroe de primera.

Si supieras, pensé para mí mismo. Lazerman era un buen tipo, lamente haberle hecho pasar tan mal rato.

-Casandra está en la licorería abandonada.

Después me lancé por la ventana para entrar por otra hacia el primer piso, ahí estaba la Elda de Colosso. Se alegró de verme y me llamo por mi nombre de pila.

-También me alegra verte.

-Cuanto has crecido. Te luce bien el negro.

-Gracias, es nuestro color después de todo.

Lo lleve hasta la central y se molestó mucho conmigo.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo!

-Te necesito...

-Me hubieras dejado en la cárcel.

-Cómo crees… al menos ahora estás conmigo.

-Bueno, pues nunca me gustara estar aquí y yo…Ay que cosa.

Una bella rubia acababa de entrar a la pieza, era todo lo que un hombre podría desear: bella, inteligente y con algo de malicia. Pero no era ella la que aceleraba mi corazón… por más que lo intentara.

-Que me traes.

-El Dr. Colosso, es el que nos va a ayudar con nuestro pequeño experimento.

-Awww, eres un conejito inteligente.

Dijo ella acariciando al peludo amigo.

-Ay… sí, soy muy inteligente. Está bien te ayudare.

-Dame los pasos de clonación.

-¿Y qué vas a clonar una plantación?

-No exactamente.

-Hay una importante cena de villanos el martes. Necesito que le hagas un favor a un viejo amigo…

-Supongo que no todo está perdido contigo. ¿Trabajas para la Liga?

-No.

-¿Independiente?

-Algo por el estilo…

-Supongo que con el tiempo me daré cuenta de tus verdaderas intenciones.

-¿Empezamos?

-Eso depende, ¿ me haces humano?

-Después de que realices ese trabajito por mí.

-Con que aprendiste bien.

-Dark no crio superhéroes.

Ese fue el primer comic de muchos, la gente quedo fascinada. En primera instancia quedaron en no publicarlo, pero simplemente las cosas quedaron tan bien, que el mundo debía saberlo. Doug era muy bueno con los dibujos gráficos y la narración y personajes particulares a todos les fascinaron, el toque que se le dio a cada uno en especial.

La Superpresidenta se presentó como el jefe misterioso que mandaba a Dark Thunder a hacer misiones incomprensibles. El misterio le añadió oscuridad, algo que Max no entendió; pero Doug lo convenció de dejar el personaje así pues esa era su percepción de escritor.

Katrina era la chica sexy del lado malvado.

Phoebe era el amor pasado de nuestro superhéroe del que nadie conocía y lo hacia pensar en la melancolía. Ahora todos amaban a Dark Thunder.

-¡Es tan guapo y lindo…!

Eran dos chicas y un nerd conversando acerca del nuevo Superpresidenta estaba por ahí, asi que escuho toda la conversación.

-¿De qué hablan?

-Es el nuevo superhéroe…

-¡Villano!

-Como sea, ¡Su nombre es Dark Thunder y es guapísimo!

-Olviden su buena apariencia, esta es una de las mejores obras literarias que he leído. Hay rumores de que esta nominada a MCDA.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mejor Comic del Año; soy parte del jurado, Bu-eno todos los somos en realidad, el premio depende mucho de la cantidad de copias vendidas.

-¿Cuántas lleva Dark Thunder?

-No estoy seguro, pero ya paso al millón, al parecer a los non sup también les gusta.

-¿Y quién es el autor de esta obra?

-Radim Lav

-¿Escandinavo?

-Obviamente es un pseudónimo.

-¿Con que les gusta ese nuevo superhéroe?

-La verdad es que no es un superhéroe.

-Si, lo deja muy claro en el primer comic.

-¿Un supervillano?

-¿Por qué se esfuerza tanto en etiquetarlo?

-Sí, se nota que vive en el pasado

-Disculpen…

-Si, que le pasa debería leer como nosotras.

Evelyn quedo tan desconcertada que se propuso un plan en el momento.

-¡Oye tu!

El nerd se volvió rápidamente.

-Necesito que me traigas al mejor analista de comics ahora…

-Pues, el mejor que conozco es Doug…

-Tráemelo.

Doug se asustó mucho cuando le dieron la noticia, pero no vacilo. Debía saber cuáles eran las intenciones de Evelyn, y advertir a Max; jamás le dio buena espina para empezar. Llego a su oficina rápidamente.

-¿Doug verdad?

-Sí.

-Me han dicho que eres el mejor analista de comics.

-Tengo mucha experiencia sí.

-Necesito que analices algunos por mí.

Le presento la caja de los comics de Dark Thunder.

-No hará falta, ya los leí todos.

-Que eficiencia.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere saber exactamente?

-Como es percibido por los demás. Y si me puedes dar una pista acerca de para qué lado trabaja.

-¿No lo sabe usted? Uno pensaría que La Liga está pendiente de estas cosas.

-Quiero tu opinión objetiva…

-Opino…. Que quien lo escribió tiene una gran imaginación.

-No crees que sea real.

-Obviamente el sujeto existe, pero piense que están escritas de una forma muy personal, y sin embargo no ahonda en lo que realmente todos queremos saber. Es alguien que finge ser el, pero como no conoce a cabalidad todos sus secretos, no los menciona.

-Bueno, es lo que pensé…

-No se trata de él, sino de alguien que se aprovecha de la situación.

-Bueno, gracias Doug.

-De nada.

Que si mintió… ¡Claro que mintió!, no iba a poner en tela de juicio todo lo que había logrado; estaba a nominado al MCDA. Nada más le conto la verdad a todos, ¡En serio, La verdad! Poco a poco, les iba dando un secreto para mantenerlos en suspenso. Hasta ahora llevaba dos: que había sido adoptado y relegaba de su familia; estaba enamorado de la hija de un superhéroe con el que tenía cierto aprecio. Por eso las chicas e morían por él, vieron su parte vulnerable dentro de lo que cabe. Coto cosas que pasaron, pero que nadie más sabía: que se había cortado por ella, el teatro Orindalle, que su ex -novio era bueno y non-sup., ese tipo de cosas. Fue criado por un supervillano y no quería volver a ver a su familia (¿razones? nadie las sabia).

Al comic numero 20 salió a la luz la verdadera razón, bueno, la que los demás conocían; estaba enamorado de su hermana adoptiva. Cuando termino de escribir el número 20 l personalmente llevo el lote a la tina de comics que lo distribuía. Se trataba de un amigo de la infancia.

-¿Estas contento con tu trabajo?

-¿Por qué lo dices Ray?

-Vienes mostrando tu trompa de elefante…

-Bueno, solo digamos que recibí una llamada. Gane el MCDA.

Raymond rio irónicamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Te da gracia?

-¡Esto es una basura!

-¿¡Cómo te atreves?!

-¡Lo es Doug! El primer número, el de Ratboy; estaba narrado por dos tipos de narración primera y tercera persona. ¿Qué clase de escritor eres?

-Uno muy bueno, me dieron el MCDA.

-¿En serio? Antes aspirabas al "Stan Lee".

-Es un buen premio.

-Se los dan a lo más vendidos… que no es lo mismo que mejores. Tienes suerte de que a los non-sup le gustaran. Ellos se fascinan con hazañas e historias de amor con facilidad, te fuiste por lo básico, el chico con una historia triste. No está la verdadera historia, ¿Qué paso… con eso de que, ibas a cambiar el pensar de la comunidad de superhéroes? Ya se te olvido… porque eso es algo que me gustaría vender.

-No lo he olvidado…

-Entonces, dame más que solo aventuras.

-Él no quiere…

-¿Quién?

-Pues Dark Thunder, quien más.

-No se tú, pero moriría antes de escribir algo que no fuera lo mejor.

-No puedo publicarlo, al menos no ahora

-Entonces yo lo dejaría de publicar.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Medias Tintas**

-¡Oh por Dios! Tú… ¿me lo ibas a pedir el día que terminamos?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Han pasado tantas cosas, que ya no me importa irme al mismísimo infierno, tan solo… no puedo vivir sin ti. Si tú quieres…

-¡Sí!, ¡Sí!, ¡Ay te amo tanto!

-Y de mi trabajo….

-Shhh, no quiero saber nada de eso ahora.

-Si, que sea mejor.

 _Din Dong_

-Yo abro la puerta, quédate aquí.

Phoebe aprovecho que Max se fue para colocarse aunque sea su camisa.

-¿Doug?

Paso sin previo aviso por la sala y fue directo al cuarto como loco

-¡Escucha, tenemos que hablar y no me importa que estés ocupado, yo…. ¿Phoebe?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Dijo de lo más apenada.

-Ah… Lo siento.

-Debes dejar de pasar asi.

-Si, nuevamente lo siento.

-Vamos a la sala.

-Mejor.

Dijo una Phoebe muy enojada. Ya en la sala…

-No escribiré mas…

-¿Por qué?

-Evelyn me busco.

-No debes temer nada.

-No lo estoy, tan solo quería saber cómo percibía la gente a Dark Thunder.

-¿Y entonces?

.-Te lo tenía que decir… soy, ¡un pésimo escritor!

-De que hablas, eres el mejor.

-No, no lo soy. Max, no puedo escribir una historia que no es real.

-Escribe la real entonces.

-¿Qué?

-Espera aquí.

Max salió con un pequeño libro entre las manos.

-Es muy bruto.

-Si lo es.

Dijo Doug ojeándolo.

-Pero tú lo puedes mejorar. Ahí está todo, todo lo que siempre quisiste saber y tal vez más…

-¿Por qué me lo das ahora?

-Porque todo está a punto de terminar, si no me equivoco.

-Cuanto me alegra por ti…

\- Creo que por fin las cosas van a mejorar para nosotros.

-¿Le dijiste?

-No todavía, es una cuestión delicada. Tengo que hablar con mi madre primero.

Yéndose Phoebe a la Universidad, Max llamo a su madre que inmediatamente le respondió, quedo muy turbada con la noticia y rápidamente se lo transmitió a Evelyn.

-No, no se lo permitas Barb.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Max es malo.

-¿Qué?

-Malo Barb, él es ese misterioso justiciero del que todos hablan. Traiciono mi confianza y ahora le sirve al lado oscuro. Arruinara el futuro de tu hija…

-Pero no puede ser…

-Si, puede ser.

-Es mi hijo…

-También un demonio.

-¡Oye, ten mucho cuidado!

-Perdona…

-¿No acepto tu trabajo?

-Ayúdame a separarlo de ella, yo creo que aún puede, ya sabes, cambiar… pero no si ella lo apoya en esto.

-Phoebe jamás lo apoyaría en eso.

-Tu que sabes, son jóvenes y no saben lo que hacen cuando se enamoran. Eres su madre, sálvalos de ellos mismos.

-Aun no estoy muy convencida.

-Barb es por…

-…Un bien mayor.

Consternada por lo que acababa de oír fue más rápido que inmediatamente a Metroburgo. Cuando llego Max estaba terminando de llenar unos papeles.

-Mama, un gusto verte.

-Hijo ¿Qué haces?

-Lleno unos papeles del trabajo.

-Ah, el trabajo.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo va eso?

-Te enteraras mañana.

-¿En la cena de La Liga?

-Sí, voy a ir con Phoebe; aunque aún no se lo he podido. Mama ya estamos bien otra ve, te llame para que lo escuche de tu boca.

-Volviendo al tema de La Liga…

-¿Qué?

\- ¿Vas por algo en especial?

-Si, es acerca de un nuevo puesto.

-De forma que lo tomaras.

-Si, por qué no ya termine lo que debía hacer.

-¡Ay qué alivio! Entonces, le digo lo de Chuck.

-¡No!, solo que no somos nada.

-Perfecto.

-Déjame la traigo.

Max se fue a buscar a Phoebe a la Universidad y Barb se quedó sola en la casa, sola recordando toda aquella emoción de las primeras veces que estuvo ahí, pero no una buena emoción.

Hace 25 años…

-¿Estas bien Hank?

-¡Claro que sí, soy Thunderman!

-Pero nunca lo hubieras sido sin tu adorable esposa.

Dijo Chuck intentando ser galante, pero eso nunca funcionaba con Barb.

-¡Vámonos Hank!

-Pero cariño…

Y se desplomo en el sillón.

-Parece que se le pasaron las copas.

-¡Genial, ahora como me voy a marchar de este lugar!

-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa por irte?

-¿Por qué? ¡Es una broma! No quiero permanecer otro segundo cerca de ti… ¡Fuiste el causante de que Silver Wind terminara en el hospital!

-¡Me quieres culpar de eso!, no era el único villano ahí.

-Sí, claro.

Dijo Barb con cierto asco.

-¡Venderías a tu madre si fuera necesario!

-¡No me provoques Barb, eres la esposa de mi mejor amigo!

Dijo Charles concentrando toda su ira en una sola mano.

-Él tampoco te importa y por eso te quiero lo más lejos posible del…

-Te equivocas Barb, y algún día te lo probare…

-Creo que jamás viviré para ver ese día.

-Barb…cariño

-Está despertando, vamos amor.

Dijo ella tomándolo por el brazo, para ayudarle.

Eso fue hace ya 20 años, y la casa estaba muy cambiada. Ya no había ni un solo retrato de la familia de Charles Alveníz, ahora que lo pensaba ni una sola foto.

-Me equivoque…

Encima de la chimenea había una retratera, Barb la tomo y viéndola de cerca descubrió a Charles y Max abrazados. Lo único que le agradecería en la vida a ese hombre seria que no lastimo a su bebe en todo el tiempo que estuvo con él, pero sin duda era su culpa que estuviera tanto tiempo inclinado a ser villano.

Afuera Max y Phoebe hablaban…

-Escucha, antes de que continuemos con esto. Te van a decir algo.

-¿Y quién lo dirá?

-Mama.

-¿Esta aquí?

-La llame especialmente para esto.

Como Max le dijo que no le dijera lo de Charles le conto la verdad a medias, que era adoptada pero de un superhéroe, que en realidad era Thunderman, por parte política, por parte de un primer matrimonio pero en verdad nunca fueron nada, no tenían ni la más mínima gota de sangre. Eso pareció ser suficiente para ella y muy alegre Phoebe le conto después la promesa que tenían de casarse. Barb se fue muy complacida creyendo que la Superpresidenta había exagerado y que su hijo no era malo. La llamo inmediatamente para contarle apenas hubo salido de casa…

-Evelyn.

-Dime Barb.

-Acabo de estar con los chicos y estarás feliz de saber que Max me comento que iba a aceptar el trabajo en la Liga.

La Superpresidenta, sabía que él le había dicho eso. No cambiaba para nada la historia; el trabajo que ella quería precisaba de total sacrificio; uno que ni siquiera una atolondrada Barb llegaría a comprender. Con todo y nada finjio estar feliz, despidiéndose de Barb ideo un nuevo plan para sí misma.

Mientras tanto Max por fin esperaba el momento de liberarse de toda esa vida de encubierto; iba por un puesto en La Liga; pero uno administrativo… su misión había terminado. Desde que Dark Mayheim murió; "Radioactive Danger" quedo al mando de la Liga de Supervillanos, cuando Max lo conoció le dio la impresión de no ser lo que esperaba de un jefe y cruda mente criminal (había vivido con una y no era para nada como el). El mismo tuvo fama de torpe algunas veces, pero no como ese hombre, casi rayaba en lo tonto. Por lo que empezó a sospechar que se tratase de un chivo expiatorio y todavía más en los últimos meses de su trabajo, parecía haber algo aún más allá, de lo que se había imaginado.

Cuando al fin cayo la noche, Max se estaba arreglando el corbatín en frente del espejo (bueno, intentando), se veía muy apuesto en el clásico esmoquin. Pero ese maldito moño ¡Aghh! mejor se lo quito. Una pequeña cosa no podía amargarle el momento de su retiro, probablemente el más joven retiro de la historia de los Superhéroes.

De pronto sus pensamientos acerca de futuro se obnubilaron por la siguiente visión una Phoebe con el cabello al lado, vestida de un traje rojo corte sirena, adornada por el juego de aretes y anillo que él le había regalado. También llevaba un mini-bolso del mismo color para completar el atuendo pero no lo noto hasta después. Sus ojos se fueron hasta su sonrisa.

-¿Te gusta?

-Te ves fabulosa. Voy a ser el más envidiado esta noche.

Phoebe sonrió, así que el halago dio resultado; es curioso como la felicidad más plena puede verse empañada en un segundo por la maldad de otros. Pero es muy apacible el momento antes de la tormenta, pero lamentablemente no hay nadie que diga o avise cuando algo malo va a pasar.

La gala era muy interesante, bastante parecido a las fiestas de la alta sociedad. Aunque para ser francos, esa era la alta sociedad de los superhéroes. Si en nuestra comunidad, las clases están regidas por el dinero, bueno, en esta se regían por la gloria alcanzada.

El tema central era obvio, las hazañas de Dark Thunder; ya todos sabían la verdad. Todos querían a Max y lo estaban halagando enormemente tal como Evelyn lo deseaba, así es, no todo estaba perdido para nuestra hipócrita Superheroina; la gala habia iniciado a las 8:00 y ya eran las 9:00 era hora de poner en práctica su plan.

-¡Max, que gusto verte y… con Phoebe! Estas hermosa esta noche.

-Pues gracias.

-Max, me parece que Lady Bug quería preguntarte algo, está por allá.

-Ok, ¿me disculpan?

-Claro.

Una vez que él se fue, Evelyn empezó.

-¿Y cómo va todo?

-Bastante bien.

-Sí, así es cuando inicia, todo parece color de rosa.

-No creo que sea el caso.

-Te comento Max de su nuevo puesto.

-Sí, y de verdad se lo agradezco. Está bien ser superhéroe, pero para esta nueva etapa de nuestra vida; preferimos algo mas tranquilo.

-¿Nueva etapa?

Ella le enseño muy orgullosa el anillo que portaba en su dedo.

-¿Es de compromiso?

-Sí.

-Rojo, es poco convencional.

-Toda nuestra relación entera lo ha sido, por eso me gusta.

-Phoebe, siento ser quien te diga esto. Pero me temo que lo del puesto administrativo no se va a poder.

-Eso es horrible ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque lo necesitamos, nada más desapareció. Los villanos aún no saben su verdadera identidad… si queremos, es posible volver a infiltrarlo.

-¿Aun con todo este show?

-Sí, no es maravilloso.

-Pues lo siento. Pero creo que no se va a poder.

-Me vas a disculpar pero esa no es tu decisión.

-¿Disculpe?

-No te alteres, me refiero a que es Max el que debe contestar.

-Sé que él quiere lo mismo que yo.

-Abre los ojos ¿Qué no lo ves?

Phoebe volteo o a ver y lo que miro fue a un grupo de gente exaltándolo y a el sumamente fascinado por ello. Tomándose fotos, dando la mano; narrando situaciones en las que se había visto comprometida su identidad.

-Tú lo quieres, pero el mundo lo necesita más.

-¡Tres hurras para el más grande superhéroe!, ¡Hip, hip, Hurra! ¡Hip, hip, hurra!

-Mira como abraza la gloria, quien cambiaria eso por algo tan insípido como un puesto administrativo.

Max se zafo de los fans y fue directamente hacia ella. El la beso como siempre y por un momento pensó que todo era como antes y nada más eran preocupaciones absurdas…pero, la Superpresidenta era excelente para sembrar la semilla de la duda. Había una cena previa antes de la premiación y antes de ello se vio como Max realmente se sentía como pez en el agua; Phoebe ya se estaba empezando a hartar de los fans que se acercaban a la mesa a pedir un autógrafo

-Parece que lo estás disfrutando mucho.

-¿Se nota tanto?

Ella solo torno los ojos. En eso Doug llego y los saludo muy cordialmente.

-Linda fiestecita.

-Sí, lo sé. Todo es maravilloso, de verdad no sabía lo genial que era que todo el mundo te adorara.

"Es en serio"

-¡Te lo mereces compadre!

-Gracias, parece que mi pareja es la única que no disfruta de mi logro. Hoy no me felicitaste ni una vez…

-Lo siento, yo no soy una de tus fanáticas idiotas.

Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al pasillo.

-¿Me disculpas Doug?

-Sí, claro.

A paso rápido logro alcanzar a Phoebe.

-¿Me puedes decir que te pasa?

-¡A mí nada!, ¿Por qué?

-Doug es mi amigo y tuyo también, estas de muy mal humor. Esto es… por ¿lo de las fanáticas idiotas?

-¡Ay, estas tan ciego!

-¿Y yo por qué?

Camino como si estuviera harta.

-Dime algo, de no ser porque termino la misión ¿Me hubieras pedido matrimonio?

-No voy a contestar eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eso no es una pregunta.

Ella solo lo quedo mirando serio.

-No lo es porque no tiene sentido, ya termino la misión. Ya estamos comprometidos.

-No me basta esa respuesta.

-Por favor, vuelve conmigo a la cena. No pasa nada, ahí están nuestros amigos y nos están esperando; hablamos con más calma en la casa.

De mala gana ella accedió a sus ruegos, "Que más da solo es una noche" se dijo a sí misma. Pero el destino tenía otros planes.

-¡Reciban a Max Thunderman!

-Es mi llamado.

De hecho si era su llamado al escenario. Se le había dicho con anticipación que el premio al superhéroe del año era suyo. La Superpresidenta subió al escenario y lo presento.

-Es con mucho orgullo que hoy le entrego al hijo de Thunderman, Max Thunderman el mayor galardón que se le puede otorgar a un superhéroe. ¿Desea decir unas palabras?

-Nada, excepto que estoy muy agradecido por todo su apoyo y…

-Phoebe.

-¿Y tú eres?

-El asistente de la Superpresi. Me pidió que le entregara esta nota "Sé que te fastidie hace poco. Pero para que veas que no tengo más que buenas intenciones para contigo. Te diré la verdad…

-¿Cual verdad?

-Continua leyendo.

-Phoebe has sido muy inocente, él ya me dijo que sí. No más, no te ha avisado"

-¿Qué?

-En realidad estaba emocionado y lo van a decir ahora.

Dijo el chicuelo que dijo ser asistente.

-¡Fueron palabras hermosas y sabemos que esto te ha costado mucho. Por eso agradecemos que hayas aceptado seguir con este trabajo!

Por toda partes se escucharon vitoreos, y la bulla era tal que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba en el escenario.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

Dijo el fingiendo su sorpresa. Ella simulo abrazarlo para seguir la conversación con disimulo.c

-Hazlo que yo digo, aparenta.

-Yo no acepte nada.

-Sí que lo hiciste, no te hagas el tonto ahora.

El vio por sobre las cabezas de los demás como Phoebe se iba.

-¿Phoebe?

-Serás mejor que no vayas tras ella, o se enterara de todo. ¡No lo has pensado, nunca imaginaste qué pensarían todos, qué pensarían tus padres y ella si supieran lo que hiciste, lo que has hecho! ¡Eres un asesino!

-¡Cállate!

-Eres esto, no hay vuelta atrás. Fui yo la que te introdujo, pero fuiste tú el que los convenció de lo que realmente eres.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: El Descenlace de Doug**

-Escucha no sé lo que creíste escuchar pero te juro no es cierto. Y nada ni nadie es más importante que tu o nosotros, nada más importa. ¡Eso debería haber dicho!

-¡Ya te oí, ya te oí!

Dijo Max con el celular en la oreja.

 _-¿Alo?_

-¡Phoebe!

 _-Lo siento, ahora no puedo contestarte por favor deja tu mensaje después del tono._

El lanzo un suspiro ahogado.

-¿Sigue sin contestarte?

Pregunto Doug.

-No, acabo de tener una brillante conversación con ella ¿Qué no la escuchaste?

-Pero ya no me tengas de saco de box. Sé que estas mal, pero no le hubieras seguido la corriente a Evelyn en el momento.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? Estaba rodeado por mucho público, no podía hacer eso… Que iban a decir de Dark Thunder.

-¿Qué iban a decir de…? ¡Pero qué te pasa, suenas como mi padre!

-Bueno, no puedo rehusarme a Evelyn, ella sabe mi mugre.

-¡Yo se tu mugre!

-No esta.

-Si era parte de tu misión ¿Qué tan terrible puede ser?

-Bastante malo.

Por mientras en la casa de los Thunderman.

-¿Phoebe por qué no le contestas?

Dijo Barb.

-No lo voy a hacer, por un segundo pensé que tal vez todo podía ser diferente. Pero es obvio que no, me sigue mintiendo.

Hace unas semanas…

Esa noche en la cena de villanos todo iba perfecto, su traje le estaba dando algo de calor pero eso era por el tipo de lugar en el que estaban (una fábrica de fierros abandonada).

-Hola niño bonito.

-Heat Wave, tanto tiempo.

-Oí que sigues jugando al superhéroe.

-Otra vez la misma cantaleta, ya te dije que todo es parte de mi plan. No más confía.

Aunque el resto de la noche estuvo fresca, Heat Wave no le quitaba los ojos de encima. No esperaba la hora de que su plan diera resultado, y entonces…. Gritos de horror de las villanas se escucharon cuando el ventanal se quebró en mil pedazos.

-No puede ser.

Profirió Heat Wave, era Dark Thunder. Pero Max Thunderman estaba a su lado, le habría estado diciendo la verdad todo este tiempo… trato de huir debajo de la mesa para que no lo encontrara, pues ya había herido a muchos.

-¡Oye Dark Thunder!

¿Qué rayos hacia el tonto de Thunderman? DT le lanzo su aliento helado, pero en eso Max lo detuvo con uno de sus juguetitos más nuevos "La Barrera" como vulgarmente la llamaban en su círculo. Sorprendido por esto el superhéroe decidió utilizar su telequinesis para elevarlo, pero Max también podía así que desvió su mano y de un solo saco el revólver y le disparo… eso fue todo DT estaba muerto, justo como lo quería Max Thunderman.

Una vez que los villanos supieron que no había peligro salieron a tenderle la mano al nuevo mercenario, (nada convence más a un grupo de criminales de tu lealtad que deshacerte de su mayor amenaza). Se despidió de todos con la excusa de que debía deshacerse del cuerpo, Heat Wave lo siguió hasta un bosque frondoso y ahí se quedó. Una chica muy sexy y Colosso salieron a su encuentro.

-Por favor deshazte de eso.

-¿Todo bien?

-Claro, se creyeron todo.

Max le quito la máscara a Dark Thunder, y como sospechaba Heat Wave vio el rostro que se había imaginado.

-¿No te da escalofríos?

Le dijo Katrina.

-No. Es solo un clon.

-Le avisare de todo a la Superpresidenta.

El coraje que corroía a Heat Wave era inmenso, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarse descubrir imaginándose que había mayores atacantes. Pero finalmente se fueron, espero como un león a ver el próximo movimiento de su presa.

-Pronto todo terminara amor….

¿Por qué le habla al aire? Se preguntó Heat Wave. Como sea, ya era hora de salir.

-Niño bonito.

-¿Wave que haces aquí?

-¡Sabia que tu mentirr!

-¡No es asi!

-¡Quierro la verdad… o si no tendrás alrededor de 300 viyanos, en un lapso de 5 minutos!

-Cálmate, podemos hablar…

Por el rabillo del ojo vislumbro como Max planeaba usar sus poderes.

-No te atrevas Max.

Dijo H. W. sacando ela pistola de iones.

-Aún tengo tu juguetito. Ahora se un buen niño y ponte esto.

Era una muñequera anti-poderes.

-Estas soñando. Si quieres acúsame, todos saben que tu jefe me tiene envidia dentro de la organización.

-Ella no te teme para nada.

-Yo no utilice la palabra temor.

-Estas muy tranquilo para alguien que no ha tenido mucha suerte esta noche. Y me recuerdas a alguien…

-No sé a quién será. Pero tú no quieres matarme, has esperado mucho. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Eres agente de la Liga.

-No me digas…

-Y sé que quieres saber quién es mi jefe, no te hagas.

-Pues si. Ese tonto que me presentaron no es el verdadero jefe. El no mueve los hilos.

-Yo tampoco sé quién es.

-¿Disculpa?

-Que yo no sé quién es.

-¿Entonces cómo te da los encargos?

-Todo es estrictamente por computador

-¿Quieres que averigüe quién es?

-Sí, porque creo que trabaja para tu lado.

-¿Y que gano yo delatando a uno de los míos?

-Un nombre.

-¿Qué?

-El nombre del asesino de la familia de Chuck.

-¿Cómo podrías dármelo?

-Yo no, pero ella sí. Una vez menciono saberlo.

-Pues tenemos un trato.

Max llego a Hidenville y Phoebe no estaba. Miro a todos confundido, pero luego Barb hablo.

-Ya lo sabe todo

Max estaba furioso, fuera de sí.

-¡¿Quién le dijo?!Quién fue?

-Ni uno de nosotros, lo juramos.

-Sí, claro. ¿Y entonces quién?

-El tío Chuck.

Dijo Billy.

-No seas tonto como iba a ser el.

-Eso fue lo que Phoebe dijo.

-¿Estuvo aquí?

-Dijo algo como. Ay, no lo sé por qué no lees la carta tú.

-¿Cuál carta?

-Esta, estaba llorando mucho cuando se fue, asi que no vio que yo la tome.

-Dame eso.

Hijo,

Lamento no haberte dicho esto antes, pero sabía que con mi llave al final encontrarías esta carta. Entérate de que Phoebe no es tu hermana, es mi hija. Tu padres la adoptaron porque yo era demasiado incompetente como padre, no pude protegerla...Ni siquiera a su madre. ¡Soy un maldito bastardo, como tu madre siempre dijo! Pero ustedes dos son lo único bueno de mi vida.

Recuerdo, que cuando eran bebes y aún mantenía relaciones con tus padres, solíamos imaginar cómo iban a ser de grandes, ahora no me lo imagino. Lo viví… al menos contigo, y te digo que no podría estar más orgulloso. Cometí muchos errores en mi vida, pero el peor de todos fue aceptar ayudar a La Liga o el ser vilano. Nada lo vale Max, créeme nada; daría todas las satisfacciones de salvar vidas o las causas egoístas que gane si tan solo con eso pudiera recuperar a mi familia. Evelyn me engaño, me utilizo para sus propósitos; cuando yo solo quería ser feliz dejando el pasado atrás. Y pude haberlo hecho… pero lo arruine, como siempre metí la pata.

Te pareces mucho a mí, pero no lo seas. Se feliz, con quien lo desees y como desees… y si no es mucho pedir… por favor, cuida de mi Phoebe. Por favor, dame tranquilidad de esa manera. Sabes, cuando eran pequeños Hank y yo siempre supimos que iban a estar el uno para el otro. ¡Hasta se nos ocurrió que juntos iban a quedar! ¡Te imaginas! Eran mis delirios felices, pero sé que como hermano, amigo o algo mas siempre estarás ahí.

Cuando Max había terminado de leer la carta, Phoebe entro por la puerta. Y la tensión era tal que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Pero ella corrió a abrazarlo y sus padres le hicieron la seña a Billy y Nora para que los dejaran solos. Acto seguido se besaron.

-Tú lo sabias.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-No podía.

-Claro que si

-No, tú… ibas a estar como estas ahora… ¿No estas triste porque ya no eres Thunderman?

-No, estoy triste porque me mentiste… y descaradamente.

-Tu padre ayudaba a La Liga.

-Lo sé. Evelyn me lo dijo todo.

-Se los debo.

-No, tú no debes nada. Pudimos ser felices, ¿Por qué arruinaste eso?

\- ¡Que no fuiste tú la que dijo que ser superhéroe lo era todo?... Le sirvo al mundo ahora.

-Bueno, entonces creo que dijiste todo.

¿De verdad?, ¿Esta era la despedida, Esto lo era todo?

-Recuerda que te amo.

-Siempre.

La SuperPresidenta daba vueltas en su oficina sin cesar, Katrina la habia llamado diciendo que todo habia salido bien en la misión de salida de Max Thunderman. Habían matado a Dark Thunder y así Max consiguió acceso a información valiosa para la próxima semana y con eso cerraba su participación como agente e campo. Pero no es lo que ella quería, lo ocupaba en el campo… ya habia pagado por ese problema antes. Su ambición no tenía límites y al final eso la terminaba descubriendo; todos los ataques que Max habia evitado, las personas que habia logrado encarcelar por infraganti eran muchas y ella se quedaba con la riqueza de todos esos botines mal logrados. ¡Debió haberle puesto una última misión más difícil! ¡Si, eso debió haber hecho!

-¡Super-presi!

-Oh Max, es un placer tenerte aquí.

-¡90 misiones exitosas!

El hizo una cara presuntuosa de modestia.

-Oye, ya que prácticamente termine la misión. Estaba pensando en tal vez, bueno; hacer un trabajo por mi cuenta

-Ah sí, ¿Cómo cuál?

-Necesito saber el nombre de uno de los cabecillas.

-¿Qué?, pero no es tu trabajo.

-Lo sé, pero no sería más fácil ir por el pez gordo, en lugar de los que hacen sus mandados.

-Pues sí, pero, ¿que te impulso hacerlo?

-Solo quiero hacerlo.

¿Qué era eso? Se convertía en una amenaza.

-Bien.

Dijo ella tratando de disimular lo mucho que le preocupaba su nuevo porvenir. Quizá el que se fuera no era tan malo, pero solo s se iba cuanto antes. Trato de disuadir el tema de conversación, ofreciéndole un nuevo trabajo administrativo en La Liga.

-¡Guau, muchas gracias!

-De nada. Pero creo que eso le quitaría algo de tiempo a tu nuevo proyecto.

-No lo creo.

Esa misma noche mas tarde…

Heat Wave volvía de su encuentro en el bosque esperando que el niño bonito le diera las respuestas que buscaba; cierto que era un criminal pero le servía a su jefe por mera obligación; era una persona medio loca por la codicia que se orillaba a si misma a hacer cosas terribles por esa misma codicia. Hacia años lo saco de la prisión de máxima seguridad, prometiéndole inmunidad total a cambio de sus servicio y total discreción, menciono que era un agente de la Liga y por eso podio fiar en él. Pero ahora sus pedidos se hacían cada vez más inusuales, y el que siempre había sido un hombre curioso necesitaba saber porque de pronto su cliente ocupaba más papeles falsificados para comprar bodegas, o coartadas sin sentido. En fin ya no tenia caso pensar en eso.

-¡Me traicionaste!

Era su jefe, usando la misma capa oscura que acostumbraba usar cuando le hablaba por computadora.

-Por tu culpa ahora me investigan. ¿Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta?

-¿Quién te dijo que te mande a investigar?

-Eso no importa, acorde a lo que se va a venir a verte dentro de nos minutos y es mejor que hagas lo que te digo ¡Porque si no, no te la vas a gastar!

-¿De que hablas?

-No creas que no conozco a tu familia.

-Que locura, yo no tengo familia.

-Y qué hay de Ron.

H. W. la miro con miedo.

-Que escondidito que te lo tenías, y ese sobrino es tu adoración por ser la única familia que te queda. Asegúrate de que siga siendo así mañana.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Lo siguiente…

Max tenía que reunirse donde Heat Wave, pero cuando llego no fue una bienvenida muy agradable. Mientras estaba de espaldas lo noqueo con u trofeo de kickboxing, al despertar estaba amarrado a una silla.

-Me traicionaste.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo nunca…

-Mi jefe lo sabe todo, y es todo por tu culpa.

-¡Yo, no sé cómo se enteró!

-Ella lo sabe todo.

Dijo H. W. con los ojos inyectados en sangre, lentamente acercaba un cuchillo a su torso.

-¡Espera no tienes por qué hacer esto…¡Ah!

La sangre empezó a correr por doquier.

-Cometí un error al confiar en ti. Pero me voy a redimir, encontrare la forma de destruir todo lo que t importa, y así tal vez yo este a salvo.

H. W. se fue a su propia habitación y ahí Max aprovecho para zafar un nudo que no era muy experto, y a tientas encontrar algo que le sirviera para controlar la hemorragia Un trozo de camisa amarrada a la herida, tuvo que ser suficiente.

-¡¿Pero cómo?!

Antes de que H. W. le volviera a clavar otra puñalada, tomo el trofeo de kickboxing y con eso tiro el arma filosa de su adversario al suelo. Ahora estaban iguales y aunque tenían poderes, Max no planeaba usarlos. (había descubierto que entre villanos eso no se usaba mucho, solo si era necesario) Él fue quien lanzo el primer golpe, pero erro, y H. W. le respondió con una zancadilla que lo tumbo nuevamente; estando ya en el piso medio derrotado, Wave le empezaba a dar golpes los cuales esquivo primero, pero la falta de sangre ya le estaba pasando factura.

-Max, estoy tratando hacerte un favor. No querrás estar vivo cuando te enteres de lo que mi jefe le hara a tu familia.

Era como si el alma le hubiera regresado al cuerpo. Una nueva descarga de adrenalina hizo que se incorporara y esta vez fue H. W. el que estaba en el suelo.

-¡Dime su nombre! Dijo el al mismo tiempo que le apretaba el cuello.

-N-No… lo hago por que quiero. Y a-un si me matas… va, a descubrir la forma de sacarte del camino…No soy el enemigo.

Max finalmente le solto el cuello.

-¿Qué te esta haciendo?

H. W. empezó a llorar , así que lo soltó de una vez.

-Me tiene amenazado con la única persona que me importa en este lo cual no podemos salir de aquí, sin que uno de los dos muera.

H. W. saco un arma y Max nuevamente se puso en guardia, pero para su sorpresa el la volteo a modo de entregársela.

-No te equivoques.

-Heat…

-Dije que alguien de los dos debía morir, no que ese alguien tenías que ser tú. Vuelvo y repito no te equivoques.

Ya tenía presionado el gatillo cuando le pregunto.

-¿A quién protegías?

-Por favor, ten misericordia…

-No entiendes, quiero asegurarme de que este bien.

-Ya queda protegido con mi seguro de vida. Pero la dirección es East Well 325.

-¿Heat?

-Si.

-Algo más… salúdame a Charles Alveniz.

Y dicho esto sonó el estruendoso sonido de una bala. Nunca había matado, no tenía idea de lo que hacía así que volvió a apuntar una vez más, para asi no "equivocarse" como Heat le habia advertido.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Escuchar a tu corazón**

Phoebe y Max tuvieron un picnic, ya habían comido y ahora estaban acostados sobre el mantel uno junto al otro. De pronto, Phoebe dejo de ver las copas de los árboles y se quedó mirando a Max, este solo se sonrió.

-¿Qué?

Dijo Phoebe divertida

-Es que eres muy bonita.

Dijo el mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Ella se acomodó dejando que la abrazara.

-Sabes, estoy leyendo un libro. Es de Paulo Coehlo y se llama el alquimista

-¿Ah sí, y sobre que trata?

-De un tipo que aprende a comunicarse con la naturaleza y ser uno mismo con ella.

-Suena lindo.

-Sí, pero hay algo que me llamo la atención particularmente.

-¿Y qué es?

-Que nuestros corazones tratan siempre de comunicarse con nosotros pero no lo permitimos porque escuchamos más a nuestra cabeza.

-Pues esa es una posición bastante fuerte.

-Sí, muchas veces nuestros corazones nos quieren advertir de cosas que nos pueden lastimar. A lo que más le temen es a sufrir. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado a tu corazón?

-Supongo que sí, pero nunca ha sido una conversación profunda así como la que me cuentas.

-Es porque cuesta volver a comunicarse con ellos.

-¿Y tú has hablado con el tuyo?

-Si

Dijo Phoebe al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas, era algo que le pasaba muy a menudo ahora.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que te amaba a pesar de lo que dijera lo dura de mi cabeza. Y también algo más…

-¿Qué?

-Tiene mucho miedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sabe que mientras más se enamore de ti, menos consciente estará cuando te lo lleves. Y le da miedo lo desconocido, siempre ha estado seguro en mi pecho y no sabe lo que será de él estando en manos de alguien más.

Max estaba impresionado por todo lo que Phoebe le había compartido.

-¿Todo eso lo dijo tu corazón?

-Sí. ¿El tuyo no te dice nada?

-No, he tenido que aprender lo que quiere conforme a lo que siento. Pues se niega a hablarme y permanece mudo.

-Que lastima que sea mudo.

-Tal vez lo sea, pero aún se lo que me quiere decir sin palabras. ¿Lo sientes?

Max había tomado la mano de Phoebe y la había colocado en su pecho.

-Esta acelerado.

-Está diciendo que te ama.

Phoebe utilizo su mano libre para tomar la de Max y ponerla en su pecho.

-¿Sientes el mío?

-Sí, está tranquilo.

-Y el tuyo ya se normalizo.

-Supongo que ambos están asustados, pero cuando están cerca se tranquilizan.

-Es lo mismo que estaba pensando.

Y mientras estaba esperando en la noche oscura, rodeado de tantas sombras ya fueran las reales o aquellas que le atormentaban, recordó la conversación que había tenido con Phoebe sobre escuchar a tu corazón. ¿Qué es lo que le decía su corazón ahora? En el momento le había parecido muy inverosímil, pero ahora que estaba tan acostumbrado hasta mentirse a sí mismo que decidió probar.

Pero ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo, así que empezó con hablar con sí mismo.

-Hoy me siento más afligido que nunca. Antes podría haber hecho esto con la mayor facilidad, pero era porque no había conocido el amor…. Esa sí que era verdadera felicidad, pero en cambio ahora… parece como si hubiera estado ciego toda mi vida y luego alguien me mostrara las estrellas; y luego así de pronto vuelvo a ser ciego otra vez. ¡Qué triste es querer volver a vivir como antes! Sencillamente no puedo hacerlo.

-Porque la amas….

Esa voz no había salido de su boca, sino de su pecho.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que la amas

Esto era imposible, ¿realmente estaba hablando con su corazón?

-Sabes perfectamente, que es así. Sino no estarías todo achicopalado pensando sobre sus mejores momentos juntos. Elegiste la gloria, en vez de a ella.

-No es así, para nada. Sabes perfectamente porque hago esto.

-No, no lo sé.

-Para ser bueno, debo ser malo. No hay nadie mejor que yo en esto.

-Pudiste haberle dicho la verdad…

-Phoebe no puede guardar secretos.

Dijo el mientras sonreía, parte de amar era aceptar y hasta encontrar adorables los defectos del ser amado.

-¿Y qué?

-¿Cómo qué y qué? Donde dejas el deber de superhéroe.

-Algunas veces te odio

-Pues únete al club.

Dijo Max, ya harto de que su corazón le dijera cosas, que no quería escuchar.

-No es odiarte a ti, sino a tus razonamientos tontos. Por tu culpa estoy lejos de ella, y cuando la tenía cerca era feliz.

-Yo también era feliz.

-¡Entonces, ¿Qué esperamos para buscarla?!

El cuerpo de Max empezó a irradiar un poco de esperanza y fue cuando su corazón aprovecho para darle el último empujón.

-¡Solo tienes que decirle la verdad! ¿Qué importa si se arruina la misión? ¡Serás feliz! ¿No es eso lo que más anhelas? Raba en medio de una misión cubre y se palnteo una pregunta directa ¿Abandonas o que?

Phoebe había terminado de hacer sus deberes y estaba a punto de recostarse, cuando sintió que alguien llamaba a su ventana.

-Phoebe…

Fue abrir la puerta, pero al ver quien era se arrepintió mucho.

-Vete…

Dijo Phoebe volteándose para no mirarle

-Espera, tengo algo que decirte.

Phoebe se disparó a cerrar la ventana. Pero no fue suficiente, porque Max entro a su cuarto más rápido que inmediatamente.

-Me vas a escuchar.

-¡No!

-Phoebe…

-Ya dijiste mucho…

Dijo Phoebe entre sollozos.

-Nada de lo que dije fue cierto. ¡Absolutamente nada!

-¡¿Y cuál es ese maldito secreto que me estas escondiendo?!

-No puedo decirte.

-Sabes, la explicación que me diste antes parecía mucho más sensata que esto.

-Hable con mi corazón…

-¡Pues que bien por ti!

-No Phoebe, me dijo cosas horribles. Me llamo tonto y dijo que me odiaba.

-Pues pareció ser muy sincero contigo.

-No te imaginas cuánto. Y me pidió que te dijera la verdad.

-¿Me la dirás?

-No

-Entonces… ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-A decirte que todavía tengo algo que te pertenece…. Mi corazón. Y seguirá siendo tuyo hasta que tú lo desees. L a razón por la que me odia es porque lo aleje de su verdadera dueña. El té adora Phoebe. Y no importa cuanto lo intente no cesara de susurrar tu nombre mientras duermo.

-No sé porque me dices esto.

-Para que sepas, que ni un segundo me he alejado de ti. Solo necesito unos meses más.

-¿Pero, por qué?

-Es por un bien mayor.

-Te prefería villano…

-¿Qué?

Dijo un Max bastante sorprendido.

-Porque entonces eras solo mío y no te debías al resto de la humanidad…

-¿Prefieres que me quede a tu lado?

-Claro que sí.

-Entonces lo hare.

-¿Qué hay del secreto?

-Que alguien más lo haga.

-No puedo ser tan egoísta…

-No lo eres, me estás haciendo un favor.

-¡Vámonos lejos!

-¿Y a dónde?

-¡No me importa! Siempre y cuando tú vengas conmigo. A un lugar donde nadie sepa que somos super.

-Perfecto, salimos mañana.

-¡Cuan alegre me haces!

-Alista tus cosas, que yo voy por las mías y volveré al amanecer.

-¡Hecho!

Max desapareció por la ventana. Y Phoebe no podía creer lo que sucedía. Hace unos minutos era tan miserable y ahora era muy feliz.

Ahora su mayor preocupación era que llevar y que dejar; francamente eso ya no importaba.

Al día siguiente Barb y Hank fueron a despertar a Phoebe, había estado muy triste desde que termino con Max. Pero era algo que todos ya venían venir; su mayor deber ahora era apoyarla en su dolor.

-¡Phoebe! ¡Hija!...¡Hank, ven por favor!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lee esto.

Amados Mama y Papa:

Hemos decidido marcharnos, porque pensamos que nuestra felicidad esta en nosotros mismos y no en ayudar a la Super-Liga. Juntos descubrimos que hay cosas más importantes que salvar al mundo.

Los no-sup son más felices porque no deben renunciar a nada, ahora seremos como ellos. No más Supervillano, o Superheroina, a partir de ahora solo seremos Max y Phoebe. Somos felices así.

Atte. Sus hijos

-Te das cuenta.

-Sí.

-No lo puedo creer

-Debemos encontrarlos.

-Y a todo costo Barb, no tienen idea de lo que han hecho.

\- Hay que avisar a la Super-presi.

Ambos fueron rápidamente a la sala y tuvieron una conferencia con la Superpresidenta; ella les revelo todo el plan que había trazado con Max, desde que este se integró a la Super-Liga, y no le pareció para nada buena la noticia de que se hubiera fugado con Phoebe.

-¿¡Pero como pudo!? ¡A sabiendas de todo lo que estaba en riesgo!

-Nosotros no teníamos idea.

-¡Pues claro que no! Así es como debía ser.

-¿Es por eso que termino con Phoebe?

-¡Pues si!

-Pero ella estaba muy mal.

-¿Están poniendo en tela de juicio, las intenciones de la Liga?

-¡No!

-¡Claro que no!

-Siempre hemos sido de lo más leales.

-Pues entonces, ayúdennos a localizar a sus hijos.

-Así será.

-¿Pero Super-presidenta…

-¿Qué?

-Aunque los encontremos ¿Cómo los haremos regresar?

-Eso ya va por su cuenta.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Felicidad y Equivocaciones**

Durante los siguientes meses Barb y Hank buscaron a los chicos como locos, pero no los encontraba por ninguna parte. Supusieron que se habían cambiado el nombre o que seguramente estaban bajo el apellido Alveníz pero no fue así.

-¡Aghhh, no puede ser!

-¿Por qué están tan molestos?

Interrogo Nora.

-No encontramos a sus hermanos.

¿Y esa máquina?

Dijo Billy queriendo participar.

-Nos permite buscarlos en la base de datos. Pero desaparecieron, deben haberse cambiado todos los nombres y apellidos.

-¿Y porque se los cambiarían?

-Da, porque no quieren ser encontrados.

Billy hizo caso omiso de la burla de Nora y coloco el siguiente nombre en la pantalla: Phoebe Thunderman.

 _Perfil localizado_

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Solo puse su verdadero nombre.

\- Apellido de Casada: Thunderman. Trabaja para el estado, como trabajadora social.

-Gracias, Billy eres un genio.

-Siempre lo supe.

En una casita bonita de Vermont. El hombre de la casa estaba saliendo a trabajar….

-Adiós amor.

-Adiós.

Max ya estaba caminando hacia el auto.

-Espera…

-¿Qué paso?

-Podrías venir algo temprano, es que hay algo que debemos discutir.

-No hay problema. ¿Pero no es nada grave verdad?

-No.

Dijo Phoebe sonriendo.

-Recuerda que te amo.

-Siempre.

Y se besaron tiernamente, los vecinos los envidiaban se miraban tan felices. Que deseaban ser ellos. Finalmente Phoebe entro, y su vecina Griselda se quedó viéndola con odio; cuando de pronto una pareja la interrumpió.

-Disculpe, ¿Conoce a esta chica?

Era la foto del perfil de Phoebe.

-Tal vez, ¿Para que la quieren?

-Tenemos asuntos pendientes con ella.

Seguro era para algo malo, así que Griselda les contesto.

-Es mi vecina, su esposo acaba de irse. Entra al trabajo a las 8, así que aprovechen ahora.

Griselda se metió a su casa, pero en realidad seguía pendiente por la ventana.

Phoebe estaba casi lista para ir al trabajo, con el cabello entrenzado a un lado y una blusa color blanco, exquisitamente maquillada de forma suave y muy alegre por la conversación que iba a tener con su "esposo". Como le gustaba esa palabra, pero de pronto el timbre sonó y se retrasó un poco. ¿Quién sería?... luego pensó que a lo mejor era Max que se había olvidado de su teléfono. Siempre lo hacia.

-¿Amor, olvidaste….?, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Phoebe sentía que se desmayaba.

-¿Hija estas bien?

Barb se apuró a recostarla en el sofá.

-Me siento… algo mareada- ¡Váyanse de mi casa, No los quiero ver!

Phoebe había rompido en llanto.

-¡Phoebe pero no te pongas así!

Pero seguía llorando.

-¿Cómo me encontraron?

-No es lo importante. Sino que te casaste.

-Él me quiere y somos felices.

-No lo negamos, pero te das cuenta de lo que dejo atrás por estar contigo.

-¿Qué?

-Cariño, lo que él siempre te oculto es que estaba detrás de algo grande, desarticular al más grande de todos los villanos. Ese era su trabajo, la noche que huyeron lo iban a atrapar. Pero el prefirió huir.

-No fue así, nos amamos y por eso estamos juntos.

-Phoebe, es por un bien mayor. ¿No podías sacrifícate un poquito?

Una lagrima bien gruesa rodo por su mejilla.

-No es mi obligación sacrificarme.

-Ten.

Phoebe tenía entre sus manos una bolsa manila con el sello de La Liga.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un puesto permanente en la Juta Directiva, La Liga te quiere. Solo déjalo.

-¡No! ¿Cómo me pides eso? ¡Eres mi madre!

-¡No creas que va a hacer lo mismo que tu Phoebe!, ¡Su trabajo lo está esperando, y es obvio que lo va a tomar. Ya escogió la gloria una vez y lo volverá a hacer!

Hank se conmovió al verla llorar desesperadamente y le iba a rogar a Barb que parara, pero en eso entro alguien más.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Era Max.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar.

Beso a Max como despidiéndose, y salió de casa con las mejillas empapadas. Max sintió muy cruel ese beso, porque se parecía a aquel en el que se habían separado aquella vez. La vio atravesar la puerta y después se volvió hacia sus padres.

-Largo de mi casa.

Dijo cortante.

-¡Oye lo que tenemos que decir!

-¡No quiero nada que venga de ustedes!

-No nos trates como si fuéramos escoria.

-¡No los quiero en mi casa, porque solo vinieron a joderme la vida y hacer llorar a mi esposa! N ¿Qué le dijeron? ¿Por qué se fue tan afectada?

-Porque le entregamos un documento que estipula que tiene un puesto en la Junta Directiva en la Liga y lo único que tiene que hacer es dejarte. Obviamente se siente culpable, lo dejaste todo por ella, y ahora que se ve en la misma situación no encuentra como corresponderte.

Max sintió como su mente lo traicionaba a pesar de que su corazón le decía otra cosa.

-Afortunadamente sigues siendo valioso y puedes retractarte de todo.

Barb le extendió la bolsa manila a Max y este hizo el ademan de cogerlo. Barb sonrió cuando por fin él ya lo tuvo entre sus manos, pues era señal de que había aceptado… o al menos eso creyó. En menos de 5segundos Max lo tiro a la basura y le prendió fuego.

-¡No!

-Díganle a Evelyn que ya no trabajo para ella. Y que se busque otro para el trabajo, no soy el único imbécil al que le pueden joder la vida.

-Todo lo que hicieron es incorrecto y egoísta.

-¡Pues si tanto lo creen así, mejor sería que no vuelvan!

-Nos rechazas de tu vida una vez más.

-No, ustedes me están dejando ir.

Les abrió la puerta y estos se marcharon.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, el había quemado la propuesta. Pero conocía a Phoebe y sus papas tenían razón en algo. Él no sabía cómo iban a corresponderle, y estaba ese beso… ese beso que sabía a limón (rico, pero acido). No regreso al trabajo y se quedó esperando a que terminara la jornada de trabajo de Phoebe, torturándose con el peor escenario. De pronto la puerta se abrió.

-Phoebe.

-¿Ya se fueron?

-Sí.

-Por eso vine tarde, no los quería encontrar aun aquí.

(Silencio Incomodo)

Max le tomo la mejilla derecha y la acaricio contemplando sus ojos rojos de llorar.

-¿Vas a dejarme?

-Solo si tú quieres.

Entonces ella lo abrazo y el la rodeo con sus brazos aun fuertes por los gloriosos días de lucha contra el crimen.

-Me dijeron de la propuesta que te mando Evelyn.

-Es esa que ves.

Dijo el mientras señalaba el cuadro de ceniza.

-Ay, no puedo creer que haya estado llorando por eso todo el día. La mía está en el triturador de la oficina.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas por haber sido tan tontos, compraron pizza y se pasaron relajando el resto de la noche en pareja.

-Hay algo que aún no te he dicho.

-Cierto, perdón; con toda la locura de hoy se me olvido que hoy debíamos hablar.

-Si, ¡que loco día! ¡Que podría aumentarlo! ¡Cielos, no lo sé…. ¡Estoy embarazada!

El primer impulso de Max Thunderman fue quedarse callado con la bocota abierta ¡Por Dios!, era el notición del año. A Phoebe le preocupó mucho ese estado, una de dos o estaba feliz… o no lo estaba. Y siempre había temido que fuera la segunda.

-Max…

EL la había levantado en el aire y le empezó a dar vueltas como loco y luego con una sonrisa boba le pregunto:

-¿DE VERDAD? ¡DE VERDAD!

-¡Si, si!

-Ay, mi amor cuanto te amo.

Dijo besándola.

-¡Por un momento crei que no te alegrabas!

-Entérate Phoebe, la mejor noticia que le puedes dar a un hombre, es que la mujer que ama le va a dar un hijo.

Ambos sonrieron.

-¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!

Gritaba Max fuera de sí. En la casa de al lado Griselda los miraba disgustada, era obvio que esas personas habían llegado a darles una buena noticia, que eran millonarios o algo así. Pero que rayos importaba, su intento de fastidiarlos había fallado.

-¿Hablaron con Max y Phoebe?

-Sí.

Dijo Hank poniendo una cara de fastidio

-Y no volverán.

-¿Pero, por qué?

-¿Acaso, no les dijeron que los extrañaban o que Billy y yo los estábamos esperando?

-Bueno, en realidad no. Les dijimos lo que La Liga nos ordenó.

-No les dijimos nada de eso.

-¡Dios, son terribles!

-Bueno, pero de seguro les dijeron que los amaban y que solo quería que fueran felices.

Dijo Billy tratando de calmar las cosas

-No, tampoco.

-Lo siento, no tienen remedio.

-Pero si queremos que sean felices, no lo van a ser juntos.

-¿Y por qué lo creen?

-Nada bueno sale de estar con un supervillano (Aunque sea retirado). Y Max necesita a alguien que lo encauce, no que lo deje hacer lo que quiera. ¿No es así Hank?

-Max no es lo que se dice un supervillano Barb…

-¿Y tú de qué lado estas?

-Del tuyo, siempre del tuyo.

-Pues no lo parece. Y tú eres el que le va a dar la noticia a la Superpresidenta; no yo.

Alerta, Alerta. Llamada entrante de la Superpresidenta.

-Tenemos algo que decirle

-¿Qué?

-Bueno…

-No los encontramos.

Hank cortó a Barb.

-¿Pero qué?

-Sí, no los encontramos.

-Inútiles.

-Es más difícil de lo que parece.

-Veremos si es así.

-¡No, espere. Denos otra oportunidad!

-Perdieron su oportunidad.

Y la llamada se cortó.

-Hay que advertir a los chicos.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?

-¡Hay que advertir a los chicos!

-No hasta que me expliques ¡Que fue eso!

-¡Me gustaría decírtelo con lujo de detalles, pero no puedo. Hay que proteger a nuestros hijos!

Hank la jalo del brazo, y como no estaba usando su super-fuerza, su esposa ni se movió.

-Inténtalo.

-No seguiré bajo las órdenes de La Liga, me importa más lo que vaya a pasar con Max y Phoebe.

-¿Pero de que hablas? ¡Tú los viste, no están bien!

-¡Están bien Barb!

-¡Trabajadora social, Gerente en un taller de Informática. No fueron creados para eso!

-Es que no lo entiendes, no quieren serlo. Escucha, yo me equivoque con Charles y…

-¡Ah, con que de eso se trata! Después de tantos años sigues defendiendo a ese… a ese…

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡A ese rufián!

-No era rufián, era un ser incomprendido; que necesitaba de mi… y yo le falle.

Barb se sintió mal al ver a su esposo dolido, pero no dejo que eso la detuviera. Ella tenía razón.

-No es tu culpa lo que le paso. ¡Él se lo busco!

-¡No, La Liga lo hizo! ¡Él le fallo, iba a ser diferente y no le dieron oportunidad!

-¡No pienso seguir hablando contigo, si continuas con esas incoherencias!

-Pues esta conversación se terminó.

Barb se quedó acalorada por la conversación, no era la primera vez que discutía con Hank. Todo se podía solucionar, o al menos es lo que ella creía. Pues Hank se regresó y en sus manos deposito algo que al verlo le congelo la piel.

-Hank…

Era su anillo de bodas.

El sonido de los gemidos hirientes de su mama hizo que los chicos bajaran

-¿Mama?

-Es que no sé qué hice mal….

-¿En serio?

-Tan mal era querer asegurar su futuro.

-Creo que esto se trata de algo más. Sabes, los hombres no se indignan así de fácil.

Barb pensó que su hija se oía muy sabia, y cuando la vio se sorprendió mucho porque esperaba ver una niña con un moño a un lado de la cabeza. Pero no, era una adolescente ya (14 años para ser precisos).

-¿No lo crees Billy?

-Claro, cuando yo me molesto, es porque de verdad tengo razón. De otra manera, ni siquiera haría berrinche. A los hombres no les importa mucho ganar las discusiones; sabemos que esa es la clave de tener a una mujer feliz. Nos resignamos…

-¿Qué paso con el tío Chuck?

-Es que cambio demasiado…

Charles de joven era un chico muy agradable, de esos con los que te gustaría que saliera tu hija. Pero con el tiempo se volvió mezquino y muy egoísta, la verdadera razón de eso Hank la conocía; pero ella no había profundizado mucho en el tema y siempre lo había adjudicado al hecho de que cada quien era el creador de su propio destino y el arruino su vida por gusto propio.

Conduciendo hacia Vermont, Hank recordaba una y otra vez el recuerdo latente de Charles Alveniz y de su fatídico final. Chuck no había muerto hace poco, en realidad murió el día en que lo hizo Alyssa (su esposa) y probablemente ya lo había hecho una parte de si hace muchos tiempo cuando tan solo era un frágil niño de 10 años. La verdad, es que aun siendo de lo más reservado, Hank conocía el dolor que se escondía detrás de su mueca sarcástica… para los hombres como Charles, el nacimiento de su hija, su matrimonio con Alyssa e inclusive su amistad. Era algo que durante mucho tiempo no lo tomo como realidad hasta que fue muy tarde. Alguien lo llamo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos…. Era Barb.

-¿Alo?

-Por favor no cuelgues, estoy en la próxima estación de servicio.

-¿Qué haces?

-Sigo tu consejo… amo a mis hijos Hank.

Hank fue a recoger a Barb y aunque evitaron hablar sobre el hecho de que estaban peleados, lograron tener un camino tranquilo: concentrándose en la misión. Al llegar a la ya conocida casa, como siempre la vecina odiosa estaba espiando y Max parecía estar arreglando la manguera del jardín.; al verlos, su cara rápidamente tomo un color rojizo

-Largo de mi propiedad.

-Max.

-Que se vayan les digo.

-No venimos a hablar en nombre de la Liga , lo juramos.

-No les creo.

-Hijo, de verdad sentimos la forma en que actuamos antes. Nosotros, estábamos ciegos… Por favor, dejanos pasar.

-Pero solo van a hablar conmigo… la dejaron muy alterada la última vez y no están para que la estén molestando.

-Ok.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos con un golpe seco, apenas se sentaron Max pregunto:

-¿Y bien?

-Perdónanos.

-¿Es en serio?

-Venimos a advertirles.

-¿De qué?

-No le quisimos revelar su ubicación a La Liga, por lo que Evelyn decidió que va a buscarlos por sus propios medios. Lo mejor sería que se movieran a otro lugar.

-Pues gracias, eso es en realidad muy útil.

-¡Papi, Papi!

De pronto de la nada, una hermosa niña vestida de hada irrumpió en la habitación y abrazo a Max con la máxima efusión. La niña parecía tener unos 4 años y tenía ojos cafe, atrás de sus rizos dorados, (tenía mucha energía).

-¡Papi, Papi! ¡Te quiero mucho, ve lo que te hice!

Dijo la niña al mismo tiempo que le extendió lo que parecía un brazalete muy femenino que decía "Papito".

-Gracias mi amor, está muy hermoso. ¿Tú lo hiciste?

-¡Sí! ¿Viste la brillantina que le puse?

-Claro que sí, oye ¿Podrías ir con mama un momento? Es que tenemos visitas.

-Hola.

Dijo la dulce niña, sin saber que al hacerlo habia despertado un nuevo tipo de amor en los corazones de Barb y Hank.

-¡Oh por Dios, ella es…

-Alicia Thunderman Alveniz.

Como saben los super-bebes nacen en cuestión de… ¿un día?.. si es ridículamente temprano, asi que Max se vio en la necesidad de revelarle a alguien su ubicación secreta: Colosso.

Nació una niña muy hermosa y fuerte, era rubia, como la mama de Phoebe (Max había visto una foto suya) y con los ojos color chocolate, muy bonita… habían pasado unas 2 semanas de su nacimiento y ahora tenía el aspecto de una niña de 3años. Corría por doquier y era muy cansado tratar de seguirle el ritmo.

-Es tan hermosa.

-Gracias.

\- Y tiene tus ojos.

-Gracias.

-¿Podemos hablar con Phoebe?

-Si, claro.

Cuando Phoebe llego el primer instinto de Barb fue abrazarla.

-Cariño, si tú me hubieras dicho que estabas embarazada… yo, pues yo…

Dijo un tanto avergonzada.

-…tal vez, habría sido mejor madre para ti.

-Bill y Nora van a estar encantados.

Dijo Hank con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Lamentamos no haber entendido entonces lo que esto significaba para ustedes; pero ya le dijimos a Max la razón de estar aquí.

Rapidamente pusieron a Phoebe al tanto de todo y aunque una nueva amenaza se cernía sobre la Familia Thunderman-Alveniz la felicidad de ese momento no se vería empañada.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 : Hija de los Grandes**

-Buenos días clase, para los que no me conocen…

\- Por favor, ¿Quien no lo conoce?

-No había terminado, para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Max Thunderman.; soy el rector de esta prestigiosa Universidad.

-Además de otras cosas…

-Gracias a su compañero por la información adicional, si también soy el dirigente de las operaciones generales de La Liga.

-¿Tiene acceso a todas las armas?

-No nos desviemos del tema, aparte de lo ya mencionado también soy su profesor de DCAO. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; soy un maestro muy exigente, honesto respecto a mi opinión profesional sobre ustedes y baso mi plan de estudios en 4 temas que ms adelante compartiré con ustedes. ¿Preguntas?

-¿Es cierto que lo crio Dark Mayheim?

-¿que antes era supervillano?

-¿y se caso cun su hermana adoptiva?

-Saben… estoy avergonzado de ustedes… no deberían creer todo lo que escuchan.

Los alumnos si se sintieron avergonzados.

-Pero si, si y… sí.

-Cool…

-Cállate, no me caes bien.

-Sí señor.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Se alzaron las manos de todo el salón.

-Relacionada con la clase.

Se bajaron unas cuantas. Pero tres permanecieron, por lo que en mi padre despertaron cierta curiosidad.

-Soy hijo de un supervillano, ¿es posible no tener genes malos?

Había cierto tono de preocupación en el muchacho.

-Si

-¿Por qué nuestra clase se llama igual a la de Harry Potter?

Hubo muchas risitas.

-Primero, porque como ya saben soy su mayor precursor y le podía poner el nombre que se me antojara. Segundo, porque me pareció gracioso y tercero y más importante la maldad es un arte…

Eso pareció abarcar la atención de todos, pero no para mí que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar ese tipo de cosas en casa. Sonrei al ver la reacción de todos y me recosté en la puerta. Era la ultima clase de papa y lo estaba esperando.

-Un arte muy fino, a decir verdad, que requiere de conocimiento, astucia y muchas otras cosas más… Mi trabajo es prepararlos para lidiar con eso. Porque personas con malas intenciones hay en todas partes, pero no muchos tienen la posibilidad de convertirse en supervillanos.

-Pero entramos a una era de paz, no ha habido supervillanos en mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, eso es porque hicimos nuestro trabajo. Pero nadie asegura que algún día no vayan a enfrentarse a esta amenaza. A demás es una posibilidad nada más, pero todos los aquí presentes tienen la misma potencialidad de convertirse en supervillanos

Pareció afectarles a muchos, pero eso hizo que se interesaran en la clase. Que después de todo era lo que mi padre quería lograr. El timbre sonó y todos se fueron….claro, todos excepto yo.

Mis papas eran considerados por muchos la pareja a prueba de todo, hace algún tiempo encarcelaron a la SuperPresidenta Evelyn por actos de corrupción y tomaron el control de la Liga. Como exsupervillano, mi papa fundamento una investigación biológica para justificar el que en realidad no existía ADN de superhéroe ni ADN de supervillano; todos eramos la misma especie. Pero en un punto determinado los genes tenian mas tendencia a responder a impulsos negativos.

Lo valió doctorarse, y mi mama saco todos los estudios Pedagógicos habidos y por haber para reestructurar la Superuniversidad. Ahora que la maldad se estudiaba con los profesionales, se requeria de una reforma educativa y situacional.

Los dominios de la Liga se extendieron a la Universidad, un centro de investigación para explicar lo último en Biologia de los super, un reclusorio último modelo, una academia de unidades especiales y otras organizaciones más pequeñas.

Mis padres están a cargo de todo, pero tienen personas segundas al mando porque es mentira que están pendientes de todas y cada una de las cosas. Papa está en la Universidad, Dr Colosso en el centro de investigación, Katrina Borgeouis en el reclusorio y mama en la academia de unidades especiales.

-Sí, papi.

-Vamos, te voy a dejar con mama.

-¿No tenias reunión?

-Naaa, la sub se encargará de eso.

-Pero dijiste que la odian.

-Ese no es mi problema.

Dijo mi papa con su casual mueca de risa picaresca. Aprecio el que quiera pasar tiempo conmigo, especialmente ahora que él y mama se están divorciando. Fue algo raro cuando me lo dijeron, pero ambos parecen haberlo tomado de forma muy madura. ¡Donde vivía? Con papa, pero más que nada porque más que una casa yo vivía en una fortaleza. Era una casa muy antigua, en la que inclusive vivió mi abuelo, pero teniendo en cuenta que era un supervillano de lo más escurridizo, siempre se preocupó por tener lo último en seguridad. Cuando mi papa, se hizo un gran personaje en toda la comunidad heroica solo se dedicó a reforzar esa seguridad. Mientras las cosas se aplacan, estoy en los fines de semana con mama que se queda en la casa de los abuelos.

Al tocar el timbre mi mama llego rápidamente a abrirme la puerta.

\- ¡Cariño!

-¡Saliste temprano de la oficina!

-Si, hola Max.

-Hola.

-¡Papaaa!

-Campeón ¿Cómo estás?

Ese era mi hermano Mark, no había mostrado poderes lo cual resultaba muy curioso; pero mi papa ya lo estaba investigando. Tenía una teoría de que estaban dormidos o algo así, porque tuvo un poder de bebe (hacia que las cosas a su alrededor flotaran… lo que algunas veces resultaba peligroso) Pero cuando lo supero, jamás volvieron (tiene 8 años).

-¿Te vas a quedar a jugar un rato conmigo?

-Campeón, me gustaría, pero…

Mi mama torno los ojos, lo cual disgusto mucho a Max.

-¿Podemos hablar afuera?

Los dos se fueron, seguramente a discutir. Saben, Mark no tiene poderes; pero siempre sabe más de lo que debe, cosa que quizás no debería saber.

-Quien sabe de que estarán peleando esta vez.

-Pelean porque se extrañan.

\- ¿Qué sabes?

-No más de lo que está a la vista.

Mama regreso llorando, ¿será cierto lo que dice Mark? Ella se fue a la cocina, pero yo la seguí.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Por qué lo dices querida?

-No es que…

Solamente le señale sus ojos llorosos.

-La colonia de tu padre siempre me ha dado alergia; sabe que la detesto.

-Ok...¿Mama?

-Sí, cariño.

-Me cuentas, como se conocieron tú y papa.

-¿Perdón?

-Es para tarea… estamos estudiando los libros del tio Doug y yo quiero aportar algo que no salga ahí.

-Mmmm… Bueno, no creo que haya algo que no este ahí.

-¿En serio es tan completo?

-Pues si, todo esta ahí, excepto…

-¿Excepto qué?

-…Es una pequeñez.

-Por favor.

-Encontré la carta en un cajón de la oficina de tu abuelo, la habitación que hoy sirve de estudio. La llave era una calavera en un collar cuando tu papa me mintió por última vez.

Vi como su voz se endureció al repetirme lo último.

-Gracias, creo que eso será suficiente. Voy a leer el libro del tio Doug para inspirarme…

-Es buena idea.

Había una copia en la sala, era la obra maestra de mi tio. Aunque no era exactamente una novela gráfica, simplemente era una novela. En la primera página decía:

" _Para la heroína de esta historia y la mitad de mi pareja favorita. Siempre su amigo Doug Vladimir"_

La novela se llamaba " **Demons"** algo que nunca entendí, pero Doug dice que le dejo a papa poner el nombre. Ya sé que era más fácil pedirle a papa que me explicara, pero mejor busque críticas en internet.

La mayoría eran muy buenas, pero solo una era la más completa. Era algo asi….

" _El libro es un perfecto contraste de como todos, día a día luchamos con nuestros demonios internos; y tratamos de ser mejores con el mero objetivo de lograr ser merecedores de amor."_

¿Qué demonios?, es decir, ya se del pasado de mi papa, pero… les juro que no podría ser más alejado de la realidad de la forma en la que lo describen.

Mi papa es un fanático de la norma, todo perfecto, todo correcto. No me deja usar mis poderes; porque dice que es totalmente irresponsable usarlos sin la precaución adecuada.

Ay si, olvide decir mi poder…. viajo en el tiempo.

Es el poder mas genial del universo, pero la mala noticia; no me dejan usarlo ¿Pueden creerlo? Amo a mi papa…. pero a veces se porta tan… es que no puede controlarme en todo. ¡Y mi mama lo apoya! Dicen que es muy peligroso, se dieron cuenta cuando volvi una semana antes para evitar que me llevaran al médico. ¡Fue escándalo y medio! Nunca he vuelto más atrás que una semana y la vez mas reciente… que viaje por un examen; me castigaron 2 meses. Ahora mi papa lleva personalmente el estudio de mi poder y me dice lo que descubre a medias. ¡Lo cual me irrita mucho!

Dicen que era un bromista de joven y era un estudiante problemático, pero yo mismo he visto con mis ojos como ha invitado a las barbacoas de casa a su exdirector Bradford. Es bastante comprensivo con los estudiantes y no cree en los catigos convencionales (el tio Colosso dice que es que no lo he visto). Pero la verdad es que mi papa paso de tigre dientes de sable a gatito que ronronea.

Mama entiende un poquito más lo que es ser yo… francamente creo que está más preocupada por Mark y su falta de poderes Es trabajólica, (y muy buena para las artes marciales); en su pasado tuvo muchos novios y a sus 35 años se veía bastante fabulosa.

-¿Sigues pensando en mama y papa?

-¡Mark!, te dije que no entres en mi habitación sin tocar. Y si…

No tenía caso negarlo, Mark lo sabia todo.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto.

-Eso significa mucho viniendo de mi hermano de 8 años.

-8 y medio…

-Es que… no crees que es un poco raro, que asi como si nada se separen.

-No es así como si nada te lo aseguro.

-Mark tu lo sabes todo y sabes pues, que ellos… se quieren.

-Es bastante notable.

-¿Cuál crees que fue el error?

-Tiene que ver con el pasado.

-Pero hay tanto en el pasado…no es como si lo pudiéramos reparar.

-Bueno, tu si.

-Te refieres a mis poderes.

-Es simple si sabemos el momento exacto.

-Pero yo no sé nada de cuando ellos eran jóvenes.

-¿Nunca has leído al tío Doug?

-¡Es que odio leer!

-Pobre inculta. Llévate una copia contigo…

-No cambiara. No si permanece contigo.

El vio mi cara de incredulidad.

-Ess-scuche…a papa decirlo una vez..

-Bien.

Guarde la copia del libro en mi cartera.

-¡Es que no se como hacerlo!

-Debe ser como la teletransportacion. Solo imagina donde quieres estar.

Abrí el libro en una página al azar.

" _Ambos llegaron a lo que antes habría sido la casa del villano más grande que haya existido: Dark Mayheim."_

-¡Es esta misma casa!

-Perfecto. Ahora será mucho más fácil.

Me concentré lo mejor que pude, y de pronto me encontraba en un remolino de luces extravagantes pero que solo duro instantes. Estaba en la misma casa, pero quien me aseguraba que había viajado…Mark no estaba ahí, pero simplemente se pudo haber ido.

La casa, era la misma, pero lucia algo lúgubre… no entraba el sol por las cortinas como siempre. ¿Seria de noche?, decidió ir al jardín para investigar (era de día) pero...

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-Max…

-¿Qué?

Se trataba de un hombre diferente de cabello castaño y ojos como los mios. Bastante alto, usaba el pelo algo despeinado y su voz era grave.

-Mi primer impulso seria electrocutarte, pero…. Eres solo una niña. ¿Que haces aquí?


End file.
